A Classic Love Story
by GothicReader
Summary: This is a story about Draco and Hermione. VEELA-DRACO, its a story of love an humour, a story of fights and kisses, and a story I suggest you read. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever so please don't hate me I just kinda love Draco so I obviously have to write about him. Rate and review please. I'm thinking of making it a long story but can only do so after you review so based on that I'll write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character, J.K Rowling does. I do however own the plot.**

**Ch. 1**

* * *

Draco awoke in the early recesses of the night to a sharp pain that had started in the middle of his chest and was slowly spreading throughout his whole body. It felt as if his entire being was being torn in half and his very soul was being wrenched from him. Though the pain was intense, he resisted screaming out, he refused to allow such a pitiful noise to escape his body, his mind would not allow it.

It was midnight when the pain became so strong that he could not help but let out a shallow whimper. One of the house elves, by the name of Winky, happened to be passing his room on her way to the garden heard the noise before apparating directly to Narcissa Malfoy.

"Madam Malfoy, Winky is sorry to disturb, but Master Draco is in pain."

Narcissa got up quickly, dropping the wine glass she had been holding, and ran towards Draco's room, all the while the words "it's happening" were echoing in her head.

By the time Draco heard his mother approaching, the pain was so ruthless that he had rolled up against the cold stone wall and was lying in a foetal position trying to hide his tears.

Narcissa walked in to the worst sight she had ever imagined, yet somehow had expected, Draco lay curled on his side, crying. She knew something was wrong because Draco seldom let any of his emotions show, especially his sadness or pain.

"Oh my dear son, I am so sorry, I thought this had skipped you, that you had been spared," she said while reaching for her wand a casting a levitation spell, slowing moving a silk blanket onto her trembling son.

She had hoped that Draco wouldn't have had to endure this but it seemed fate had other ideas for him. She had thought that with his seventeenth birthday coming up he had not received this part of his ancient heritage. Sighing she called up a healer from St. Mungos, telling of the situation and commanding him to come immediately. Draco was all she had left after Lucius had passed away during the war and she would not lose him.

She took a minute to calm her voice before calling for the elf," Winky, lift the wards so that the healer may pass." Her attention immediately went back to her son and she did not spare the accompanying pop a glance.

She knew from the time that Draco had been born that there was a chance that he would experience this, but she had hoped that he would not have inherited this from his father. Narcissa knew that this would seem like a curse to Draco, so she vowed to herself that she would help him in any way she could.

At that moment she heard a pop and saw the healer had just apparated into her son's room.

"Healer, it's happening, help him please."

Narcissa knew the healer would do what he could for he had also worked with Draco's father and he had a large knowledge of this illness.

She slowly transfigured a book table into a chair at the corner of the room, directly opposite her son, her eyes never leaving him as the healer rushed to give him the adequate potions he needed.

She stayed like this for the duration of the night, watching her only child in pain, all the while wishing for his salvation. As the early light associated with morning came his thrashing and moans finally stopped, and he opened his bloodshot eyes looking around, trying to find his mother.

"Mother, what has happened to me?" he asked in a cool voice trying, unsuccessfully, to hid the trembling behind it.

Her heart broke as she watched her son lose the composure that he worked so hard to keep. Only then did she realise that Draco had asked her a question, "son I'm afraid I have some shocking news to tell you."

Draco, who hated to be kept in the dark, attempted to get up, all the while cursing his legs which seemed to be made of jelly at that moment. "Mother answer me, what's happened?"

Narcissa opened her mouth and delivered an answer to Draco that shocked his entire world, turning it upside down, "son, you're a Veela."

* * *

**Okay guys that was the first chapter. Please drop a review and let me know what you thought of it.**

**Ps: sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**Arriva deci!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so no new reviews yet *sigh* but I'm still hoping. Anyway decided to do another chapter because I am bored. Hope you guys like it.**

**I do not own harry potter or any other characters, sadly, J.K Rowling does. But I want Draco!**

**Ch. 2**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy had to rush forward as her son fell forward, passing out from shock. "_My poor dragon," _she thought to herself while she carried her exhausted son to his bed, letting him fall in a peaceful slumber, slowly closing the door and going towards her own bed.

Draco awoke the next morning musing about the strange dream he had had the night before his birthday.

"Me being a Veela, what a funny dream," he said to no one in particular. Glancing down at the clock on his bed side table he saw the time and realised that he was late for breakfast. "_Shit, mother is going to kill me _", he thought as he quickly got dressed and ran to the dining room. He reached the dining room only to find that his mother was not even there yet. This was a first, because Narcissa was never late for breakfast, so he ran quickly to her room to see if she was feeling okay.

Upon arriving in front of his mother's door, he knocked and slowly turned the door knob. Peeping in, he saw his mother asleep. He smiled at her fondly and decided to have a walk in the gardens.

Narcissa awoke that morning feel fresh and ready for the busy day she was going to have. She knew Draco would have numerous questions about being a Veela and she was mentally preparing herself for some of the answers. Walking up she opened the curtains to find the sun high in the sky, she looked at the time on the grandfather clock hanging on her wall, "_12 o' clock! I'm going to kill Winky for not waking me up, I was supposed to have a big birthday breakfast for Draco today… Draco…he must be still asleep…let me go check on him," _she thought to herself.

Draco had been walking through the labyrinth of rose bushes that his mother had so lovingly taken care of since the day his father had died, while he was away at school she had needed hobbies and had decided to nurse back to health the old labyrinth of Malfoy Manor. Remembering the surprise he had felt when he had come home only to find his Pureblood mother in the garden, her hair in an untidy bun and mud on her gloves, he smiled to himself. They had become closer over the holidays and he felt that he could trust her with almost anything. "_Maybe I can tell mother about my dream_", he thought. And as he carried on walking he soon lost track of time with the sweet scent of the roses engulfing his senses.

Narcissa hurried downstairs looking for Draco, when she did not find him anywhere she went to check up in his room. Finding it empty, she began to panic, thinking of the weakened state she had left him in the previous night. *_I shouldn't have left him, what if something happened to him? I don't know what I'll do._*

She quickly thought through all the places he could have gone to, when suddenly, the place where he would most likely be popped into her head,*_the gardens! Of course! How could I forget? _*

She hurriedly walked down the stairs and threw open the patio doors, walking down the patio steps with quick but graceful steps. She was walking towards the labyrinth when she saw a head of platinum blond hair bobbing towards her.*_Oh thank Merlin,_* she thought, running towards Draco.

Draco was thinking quietly to himself when his mother came running towards him with a look of pure worry on her face. He quickly walked to meet her and asked, "Mother what's wrong?"

"Nothing at all, I was just worried when you didn't show up for breakfast," she assured him.

"I did go to the dining room but you were not there and then I found you asleep so I left you and decided to take a morning walk," he told her.

"Oh dear I'm sorry, well now that that is resolved, let us go and have some breakfast and discuss some important matters," she said.

"Of course, after you," Draco said, *_this will be a good time to tell her about my dream,_* he thought to himself.

The two Malfoys sat silently eating their breakfast, even though it was already mid-day, each waiting for the other to break the silence. Finally Draco couldn't take it anymore because he had to ask his mother about his weird dream. "Mother, I need to ask you about something that happened last night…"

Narcissa tensed because she had already known this question was going to come and she had anticipated it. "No Draco, it was not a dream, you really are a Veela."

Speechless for a second, Draco just sat there trying to process this new bit of information about his heritage. "…but how could I be a Veela? Father was not one and neither are you; we're supposed to be Purebloods!" He shouted blindly while his mind tried desperately to understand this revelation.

His mother however had expected this outburst and slowly said, "Draco honey, you are still a Pureblood; your great-grandfather was a Veela. It skipped your father and instead went to you. We never told you because we were scared that of how you would take it."

Draco sat silent for a few minutes, going through all the reading he had done on Veelas during his Study Of Magical Creatures. Slowly he began asking his mother questions about Veelas and she answered him as best as she could.

Finally when he had run out of questions she told him the one bit of information he had dreaded to ask about. "Son, you are aware that you have to find your mate in three months or you will die, right?"

Draco mutedly nodded his head and was about to ask another question when his mother interrupted him. "And darling, don't worry you will have help along the way, your Veela senses will allow you to recognise her with a single touch and her scent will enchant you and all other girls will seem dull to you."

As Draco was beginning to wake up from his chair his mother jokingly told him, "oh and honey I think you should go see your new physique." And she left him standing there with a puzzled look on his face as she apparated to her beloved rose labyrinth.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**

**Ps: sorry for spelling and grammatical errors**

**Adios!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so getting some reviews, yes guys I do appreciate reviews, I'm trying to make the chapters long but I've got a writer's block so please bear with me as I search for some inspiration. Thanks again my reviewers!**

**I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. J.K Rowling does. **

**Ch.3**

* * *

Draco decided to take his mother's advice and went upstairs to hunt up a mirror. He began to search for a mirror when he remembered that he was a wizard and he simply accio'd up a mirror from one of the deep, dark rooms of Malfoy manor. While walking to the bathroom he took some time to examine his facial features noticing that his eyes had changed from a gentle grey colour to a molten silver colour and that his face seemed sharper, more defined then it had the previous night. Running a hand through his short hair he noticed not only had it changed to a lighter platinum shade but that the texture had also become softer, familiar to the feeling of silk. He soon realised that he had reached the bathroom and had been standing outside the door for a few minutes. Shaking his head; he slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

Narcissa chuckled to herself as she remembered the look of sheer puzzlement of her son's face when she had decided to tease him. Her smile slowly faded to an expression of sadness as she remembered Lucius and how she wished he would have been to see one of the most important moments of his son's life. While walking through the roses she recalled how they had once walked through these very gardens during their courtship. She remembered the stolen kisses, long glances and dancing under the moonlight and stars, where she had been able to let go and be herself with a man who truly loved her. Rounding around the corner she snapped out of her trance, noticing only then the slow tears which were making their way down her face. Quickly she wiped them off, looking around to make sure no one had seen her, and then slowly walking back towards the manor.

Draco stepped out of the shower onto the rug in front of the mirror and slowly examined his body, taking note of the way his chest, legs and arms had become more distinct with muscle and the way he had jumped from a 6.1 height to a startling 6.5.

"Well," he thought to himself, "maybe being a Veela isn't that bad after all," as he haughtily thought as to how his body had changed. Once he finished dressing, he decided to check on his mother and to see if an owl had arrived with the letter that would remind him of his final year at Hogwarts, the school he had been going to for the past 6 years. Catching one last glimpse of his body, he thought about the way he would be able to attract new girls towards him, not that he needed the extra help, he was a Malfoy after all and all Malfoys were gorgeous.

He lazily walked towards his room and dressed into a casual jeans and a silky green shirt, he was a Slytherin after all, and made his way towards the owl tower. Once he reached there he noticed that the Hogwarts owl had, in fact, already arrived and had been waiting quite for him, next to his owl Diana, a fact she showed by nipping at his finger quite sharply yet somehow not drawing blood.

"Yes, yes my dear friend, I am sorry for only coming now to check up on you but I am afraid I was rather caught up with very important matters," he told her, as if trying to plead his case.

He summoned some seeds with the help of his wand and slowly fed her some, reaching down to take the letter which was attached to the other owl's claws. Opening it he saw the Hogwarts and thought to himself "finally the letter has arrived," and as he read the letter his face slowly moulded itself into his famous smirk which would make countless girls swoon at the sight of it. "Well this was to be expected, but it's still good news, I best go tell mother," and with that he apparated down to the lounge, too lazy to walk down the stairs, especially now that he had interesting news for his mother.

Narcissa quickly wiped her red eyes and hid the picture of Lucius when she heard her son approaching, putting a smile on her face she stood up and faced her son, taking in his excited face and the letter in his hand.

"Son, what's the matter?" she asked, already having an inkling of what was coming.

"I have just received an invitation to my seventh year at Hogwarts and not only that I have been made head boy, not that I'm surprised, of course," he said, the tone of excitement contradicting him.

"Well I'm must say Draco I am very happy for you and I'm sure you will be a perfect head boy, however do not forget that you have to find your mate in three months," his mother warned him.

"Of course mother I couldn't possibly forget that, could I? I will try to find her but first I need to stop at stop by Blaise's house and then I'll probably go to Flourish and Botts for some of my stationery. Do you think I can tell him about being a Veela?" Draco's face was emotionless but his voice portrayed the uncertainty he felt and also the fear that his friend would not accept him.

Narcissa sensed this and immediately attempted to rid her son of his uncertainty, "Blaise is your best friend, I'm sure he'll understand and try to help you find your mate."

Draco felt slightly fairer after hearing his mother's assurances and set off towards his room to get ready to apparate.

Narcissa felt a sudden feeling of weariness and sadness as she watched her only son walk up the stairs to his room, hoping to herself that his childhood friend would accept him and help him, she knew that Draco seldom let people past his defences and truly let them see him for who he was and Blaise was one of those few people. She could only hope that Draco would not be rejected by the person who was closest to him, for she knew that Draco would be devastated if he was faced with rejection from one who was like a brother to him.

She walked towards her room with a heavy heart, wishing that her husband was still here, she had a feeling that he would know what to do to help Draco deal with the tasks that lay ahead of him.

Draco felt slightly nervous as he stepped towards the fireplace while grabbing some floo powder from the dish on his bedside table. Swallowing his fear at telling his best friend his shocking news he threw the powder towards the fire and shouted, "Zabini Manor."

And with those words he stepped into the fire, feeling nothing as he was slowly engulfed by the flame and transported to another place.

* * *

**Rate and review, and yes I know that you're thinking that all authors say this and I used to think the same too, but now that I started writing this story I feel that I need the comment and criticism to help me better my writing. So thanks for reading this chapter.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm posting this chapter now because I suddenly got a shot of inspiration so I've been typing for the past hour now. Rate and review and most importantly enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or other characters. J.K Rowling does. **

**Ch.4**

* * *

~Tap, tap, tap~ Hermione Granger awoke to the sound of her owl, Merlin, tapping on her window with his beak. After the death of her beloved feline, Crookshanks, during the war, she had had to get a new pet so when going through the book stores at Diagon Alley she happened across a chocolate brown owl with blue eyes, who had been staring at her. She quickly entered the shop and purchased him right away and named him after the biography of a wizard she had just bought. It had turned out that Merlin was exceptionally smart and was living up to his namesake. Although she missed Crookshanks, she was slowly beginning to accept his death.

The war had been a turning point for Hermione, no longer was she the scared first year that had hid under the girls toilets while she let Ron and Harry rescue her from the troll or the girl who cried when she was called a mudblood, she no longer felt the need to pause every time she cast a spell against a foe or the anxious need to live up to everyone's opinion of her. And although the war had changed her, she would always remember the people who gave up their lives to allow light to vanquish the darkness, and she felt proud to say that she had been part of the light, that she had helped, that she had made a difference.

Hermione shook herself of the last bits of sleep and opened the window to let the impatient owl in, shaking her head as he gobbled up the bits of bird seed she had given him. She slowly opened the letter to find the Hogwarts insignia; the letter she had been waiting for had finally arrived. She read the whole letter twice and only then did she notice another letter had fallen out of the envelope, reaching down to pick it up she read the first few lines, a smile slowly spreading across her face. Squealing while she jumped up and down, she ran down the stairs in her pyjamas and bed head, not caring who saw her. She quietened her excitement as she approached the lounge, hearing her parents deep in discussion.

Her mother's voice slowly drifted through the open door, "but darling do you think she's ready to go back to that world? After all she's seen and all she's had to sacrifice?"

"Now Jean, she is a grown women and we both know she is smart enough to make her own decisions, we ought to trust her enough to make her own way around in this crazy world we live in."

"Oh Robert I know that and I have faith in our daughter. It's just that she's no longer our little girl anymore and I miss the times when she used to come to us before making any important decisions in her life. It's a dangerous world she's decided to join and I can't help but worry about her." At this point her mother had become a little teary-eyed.

Hermione, not being able to stand hearing her mother cry, rushed into the lounge, pretending to not have heard their conversation about her.

"Good morning, guess what came today in the mail? My Hogwarts letter and guess who got made Head Girl?" she asked bouncing up and down in excitement, yet again.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm so happy to hear that, we wouldn't have expected any less from you. We're so proud of you," her mother gushed out while crying slightly.

"I agree with your mother, we are very proud of you, 'Mione," he father added, waking up to hug her.

"Thanks dad, I truly appreciate the trust that you both place in me," Hermione said, her sentence coming out slightly muffled because she was currently be sandwiched between both her parents embraces.

"I better go get ready, I have to leave soon," she said slowly stepping out of their hold, " I have to do some stationary purchasing at Flourish and Botts and then I'm going to stop by the Burrow, Harry will probably have arrived there by now."

"Sure sweetheart , but be sure to let us know before you leave. We want to spend a few more moments with our little girl before she goes away from us again," her mother reminded.

"Of course mum I would never forget to see you guys before I leave. I still need to get together all my things, and I want to pop by Flourish and Botts as well," Hermione said, enthusiastically, as her mind wandered towards all the books she could buy.

Hermione raced up the stairs to her room and began packing her trunk. She shrunk all her books and gently placed them into a corner of her trunk before she waved her wand and watched as the rest of her luggage flew into the trunk. Satisfied with her work, she tucked her wand into her pocket before going back downstairs to spend some time with her parents before she went.

The Granger family soon found themselves locked in a debate about the benefits of humour in medicine that left Hermione giggling. The debate lasted close to an hour and it was soon time for her to go to Diagon Alley. She sadly hugged both her parents farewell and promised to tell them one last goodbye before she left for the Burrow, before making her way through their fireplace.

Hermione quickly reached Flourish and Botts and made her way through the aisles of stationery and textbooks clutching her list in one hand and her basket in the other, she had managed to find all the items of her list and was trying to locate the last item, when she finally got sight of it *Aha!, I finally found it!* Hermione thought gleefully. She strode towards it quite briskly and when she just about had it in her hand, she noticed another person was also trying to get it. Shocked she stood back and the other person picked up the textbook, and when he slowly turned around, the only thoughts circling in Hermione's head were, "not him, not him."

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the update.**

**Ps: sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**Adieu!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Left you at a cliff hanger, didn't I? Haha, I apologise for the short chapter and I promise to try and make longer chapters. I'm alternating between Draco and Blaise in this chapter. Rate, review and most importantly enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling does.**

**Ch. 5**

* * *

Draco arrived at Zabini Manor and began to dust off some of the soot that had caught on his clothes. He dreaded confiding in Blaise for fear that he would be rejected or worse, mocked, but he was a Malfoy and Malfoys did not fear any rebuffs. So he squared up his shoulders and knocked on the sitting room door of Zabini Manor.

Mrs Zabini, Blaise's mother answered the door with a smile on her face, as she faced her son's closest and dearest friends, she had knew the reason he looked so scared, Narcissa had already sent an owl to explain her Draco's predicament and also that he would be arriving shortly to visit Blaise. She had not told Blaise anything about Draco visiting but had been preparing herself for her son's reaction to this shocking revelation. She hoped for Draco's sake, that he would be understanding towards Draco's problem. She slowly let Draco enter, letting him know that Blaise was in his favourite room of the house, the astronomy tower.

Draco felt slightly puzzled as Mrs Zabini directed him towards Blaise with a knowing smile on her face. Pushing it toward the dark recesses of his mind, he slowly made his way to the astronomy tower, the room where Blaise and him had spent countless hours looking at the stars and constellations through a muggle object called a telescope. His favourite constellation had been the dragon, for which he had been named after. Blaise adored the sign of the scorpion, stating that due to its strong armour and venomous sting it was one of the smallest but deadliest creatures that could be found in the both wizarding and muggle world.

As he slowly approached the tower he noticed that his hands had become a bit sweaty and that his breathing had become slightly shallow. Recognising these for signs of nervousness, he chided himself for allowing this to happen to him. He took a deep, calming breath and placed his hand on the door knob slowly turning it.

Blaise had woken up that day with a single purpose of cleaning his telescope and other star-gazing equipment before setting off to Hogwarts. After he received his Hogwarts letter, with his prefect affirmation letter, he had quickly made his way downstairs towards his mother, who had congratulated him, and he set off towards the astronomy tower. He had already decided to spend a couple of hours cleaning up and then the next following hours would be given to buy all the items on his stationery list. He had also resolved to visit his friend, mainly Draco, because he had not seen him during the entire holidays due to the fact that he had been off visiting some of his relatives in Italy. He had missed his best friend dearly and could not wait to tell him about his latest conquests in Italy, where he had charmed numerous girls.

He started cleaning his beloved telescope and proceeded, slowly, started to dust his constellation scrolls. He had not noticed the door slowly creak open with Draco standing on the other side.

The sight that lay before Draco was definitely one to laugh at, his sleek and sophisticated friend sat, covered from head to toe in dust with a dusty cloth in one hand and dust balls floating around his feet. He couldn't help but laugh, giving away his presence to Blaise, who sat there staring at him, Blaise couldn't help but join in on his friend's laughter as he imagined how he must have looked to Draco.

Draco slowly entered the room, still laughing, and sat down with Blaise, not bothered that his designer pants had gotten dust on them and would take forever to get clean, his nervousness evaporated as he sat there chuckling.

"It seems, my friend, that you've forgotten that you are a wizard and all of this mess could have been avoided if you simply just waved your wand," he said mockingly to Blaise, who sat there trying to shake the grime out of his hair.

"I simply wanted to see how muggles did work, Malfoy," he replied haughtily, muttering a spell and cleaning himself and the room of all the dirt that had settled.

"It's good to see you Zabini, Italy has done you well, I'm glad for you," Draco said, suddenly becoming serious.

Blaise, having noticed the change in his friend's voice and facial expression, felt his curiosity rise up at this sudden transformation. "What's the matter Malfoy? Something wrong? "

"Nothing at all, there's been a sudden development in my life that I need to talk to you about," Draco said, his anxiety returning, but he somehow managed to keep it from his of voice.

"Sure go ahead, I'm listening," Blaise said, his interest increasing.

"What I am about to tell you requires you to take a wizards oath not to share this with anyone," Draco started, stopping only to acknowledge Blaise's nod in agreement. "During the holidays, on the night before my 17 birthday, I was abruptly plagued with pain and this lasted the entire night, when I awoke the following morning I had thought this to be a dream, and when I questioned my mother, she then proceeded to tell me of my heritage, something I had thought I'd known until then," he paused, yet again, to turn his back towards his friend as he shared the last bit of information, "I am a Veela and I only have three months to find my mate otherwise I will die, and I was hoping you would be help me to fulfil my heritage."

And with that Draco ended his story and waited, as the seconds dragged, to hear Blaise's answer. He heard him draw in a deep breath and listened as he began to speak. "Well, Malfoy I must say you have really gotten yourself into a pickle this time, but fear not for I, the great Zabini, am here," he said jokingly before becoming sombre again. "I will try and help in any way I can," and with that Blaise had walked towards Draco, turned him around, and had embraced him.

Mrs Zabini, having seen this touching exchange, had to wipe a few stray tears from the corner of her eye as she watched the boys embrace each other, not as friends but as brothers. She smiled to herself, and silently began walking towards the owlery to inform Narcissa of the newest developments between the boys.

Draco felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders and then proceeded to tell Blaise about all his mother had told him. He was bombarded with questions, and attempted to answer as many as he could. In the end when he couldn't take anymore queries, he gently suggested that they start their stationery shopping. Blaise had agreed and had gone downstairs to notify his mother that he would be going out for a few hours.

They had both apparated to Flourish and Botts, and spent a while finding all the items from their list. Draco had needed a potions book and they had been searching for a copy when he spotted it in the corner of the store, rushing towards it, he did not notice another person was also approaching it. Draco felt a hand brush his, and suddenly his world stopped spinning and the owner of the hand was the only thing that was holding him. Shaking himself, he cleared his head and grabbed the book, trying to get a glimpse of the person who belonged to the hand that had caused such a disturbing effect on him. Turning around he spotted familiar brown curls and couldn't help but think to himself ,"not her, not her."

* * *

**Okay so this is the longest chapter so far and the second in one day. So yay lol, hopefully there'll be a third in a couple of hours.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Zaijan!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I'm starting off with Blaise's point of view and then you'll see the chapter slowly progress. I'm trying to lengthen the chapter and I truly appreciate all the people who are reviewing and criticising the story, thanks guys.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters. J.K Rowling does. **

**Ch.6**

* * *

Blaise had just picked some green writing ink which had been quite a deal, because it allowed every I to be dotted with a snake, and he was very eager to show his new discovery to Draco when he noticed Draco standing next to someone in a dazed manner. Making his way through the crowds he finally caught a glimpse of the expression on Draco's face and the face of the person next to him. Edging closer he stood shocked at the look of sheer adoration on the face of his best friend and he was even more astounded at the person this look was directed to.

Blaise rubbed his eyes, hoping that they had deceived him, however when he looked again he still saw the same couple standing there. "It seems the fates have been cruel towards my friend, for it appears he is in a tricky situation. A tricky situation indeed, to eternally be paired with her of all people," he mused, slowly making his way to Draco's side.

When he reached there, he calmly attempted to shake Draco from his stupor, managing to emit a growl from Draco, "my oh my, it is as I have feared, this girl truly is Draco's mate, I wonder if either of them are ready for this," he thought to himself.

He finally managed to awaken Draco and was just about to pull him away when Draco let out a cry of disgust as he stared at the frozen person in front of him.

"No this can't be! This cannot happen to me, this…thing cannot be my mate," he screamed mentally. He had just been shaken from what had seemed like a moment of forever and was only coming to realise what had caused this lapse of control. And he began to curse being a Veela.

" Well my friend, it seems life has different ideas for you, it seems that she is ,indeed, your mate, though I am shocked at your choice of person, personally Draco I would have thought you would have better taste," Blaise said teasingly.

" I'm glad you find this funny Zabini, because I sure as hell don't, I simply refuse to believe she is my mate," he said disdainfully, staring at the girl in front of him.

Fate had indeed been very cruel to him, he thought as he took in long, brown bushy hair and a face which had been buried in books. His mate was none other than the Gryffindor princess herself, Hermione Granger.

And as soon as he looked at her, he began to notice the ways she had changed, how her bushy brown hair had lost some of its fizziness and had taken to gliding down her back with light shades of blonde popping up in random streaks or how she had grown taller and her body had become more feminine. Or the manner in which her chocolate brown eyes seemed to take in everything yet give off nothing.

He quickly shook his head at all the thoughts which were slowly creeping into his head and reminded himself that she was a Mudblood, not only that but she was the one who had broken his nose in the third year of Hogwarts and the one who constantly embarrassed him every year by achieving higher marks them him.

"Blaise, I need to get out of here, I need to get home and talk to mother about this," he said through clenched teeth.

Blaise nodded and they apparated on the spot to Malfoy manor, Draco stumbled towards the dining room, guessing that was where his mother was, and he was correct.

Narcissa Malfoy had just been having a conversation with Alexia Zabini, Blaise's mother, and had just discovered that not only had Draco told Blaise but that Blaise had also agreed to help her son find his mate. She was deep in thought about the possibility that Draco's mate could be found in Hogwarts when she heard the doors swing open. Turning around she saw a slightly stressed Blaise and a greatly shaken Draco. Rushing to his side she ask, " son, what's the matter? Has something happened? Who did this to him?" the last questioned was aimed at Blaise.

" Mrs Malfoy I think Draco has found his mate," Blaise said reluctantly.

"Well go on, who is it?" she probed urgently.

"Mam, its Hermione Granger, the mudblood," Blaise managed to say, his eyes staying on the Persian rug beneath his feet.

When Draco heard those words, he let out a defensive growl and started to stalk towards Blaise menacingly, stopping to shake his head as if to bring back his sanity.

"Mother what's happening to me? I should not feel an urge to attack my best friend simply because he called a girl a mudblood. What's going on mother?" he asked slowly sinking to his knees and holding his head between his hands.

Narcissa couldn't bear to see her only child in such a pitiful position, so she rushed to his side and took his head out of his hands and look him in his molten silver eyes, "Draco, this is not a bad thing, you have finally found your mate and it is someone who is your equal, never forget that. Your Veela is still waking up so we are lucky you only felt an urge and did not follow through on it. It is because you perceived Blaise's words to be an insult to your mate, and your Veela will not allow it," she said gently, all the while staring at him.

Blaise having seen this exchange between mother and son could not help but feel moved at the amount of love Narcissa Malfoy showed towards her son.

Clearing his throat so that the pair would still remember that he was here, he asked Draco, "so, what are you going to do now that you've found your mate?"

Draco looked at him with expressionless eyes and said, "nothing, I will do nothing, I will not accept this girl as my mate nor will either of you try to push us together."

"No you will do no such thing, you will get closer to this girl and tell her everything and by then she will probably accept you. I will not have my only son die because he is a bigot," Narcissa said, her voice holding no room for argument.

"Its times like this that I think aunt Cissa is scary," Blaise mused to himself, chuckling softly. Narcissa turned her ice blue eyes on Blaise and told him firmly, "and you will help him with this girl, and hopefully with the combined efforts of the two of you, Hermione will understand what is at stake."

Blaise could do nothing except nod his head in agreement while thinking to himself "this is going to be an interesting year indeed"

* * *

**We got a Draco in denial, a forceful Narcissa and a confused Blaise; this is making out to be an interesting writing experience. **

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adieu!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I'm shocked quite frankly that the story is coming out so well, it being my first and all. So I'm currently holding my finger crossed with the reviews and ratings I hope are coming lol. Rate, review and of course enjoy!**

**I do not Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling does.**

**Ch.7**

* * *

The last thing Hermione remember before freezing was that she had been reaching out towards the last copy of the textbook that she required to complete her stationery list. She remembered a pale, long hand with well-kept nails brushing against hers and suddenly the world had stopped spinning and that hand was all that had been keeping her from floating off.

She faintly recalled the sense of loss she felt when it was pulled away from her and the sharp cry of disgust she had heard in the background. She had not bothered to investigate the sound, to busy mourning the loss of the hand that was against hers.

That was all she had been able to recollect when the shop owner from Flourish and Botts had shaken her awake from her stupor. And although he had questioned her as to why she had been standing frozen for atleast twenty minutes, she could give him no answer in return. Making up an excuse she quickly paid for her things and left the shop, not even stopping by any of the book shops on the way home, she had decided to go directly to her house so that she would have enough time to compose herself before apparating to the Burrow.

* * *

Mr and Mrs Granger had already eaten lunch and were busy planning the rest of their day when they noticed their daughter rushing up the stairs with her bag in tow. "Hermione, dear how did you finish all your shopping so quickly?" her mother questioned, knowing how quickly time went when Hermione began debating about which books to buy.

"Sadly the shop didn't have any new books so I got all I needed to rather quickly. I should go to the Burrow, it's getting late and the Wesley's will be expecting me soon," Hermione lied, all the while walking up the stairs.

Mr Granger looked at Hermione in surprise, "darling are you sure that you are feeling well?" he asked with a touch of concern in his voice, knowing that Hermione seldomly missed out on a chance to purchase books.

"Yeah dad, I was busy trying to get all the things on my list and besides, I found this really good book that I simply have to read again," she said.

Shrugging her parents went back to their conversation and Hermione ran as quick as she could towards her bedroom. When she reached her room, she swiftly shut the door and ran to her mirror, examining herself for any signs of injury. When she was satisfied she muttered a spell and watched as all her recently bought stationery arranged itself into the trunk she had pre-packed.

Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and with a wave of her wand all her luggage shrank to her pocket size, picking it up she placed it in her jacket pocket, afterwards she tied up her hair and proceeded to make her way down to say a final farewell to her parents.

Arriving downstairs she noticed that her mother had moved to the kitchen and was making some pancakes while her father was sitting on the porch, she went first to her mother to say her goodbyes.

"Mum, I have to go now, take care of dad and yourself, I'll miss you guys," she said somewhat teary at the prospect of not seeing her parents for the next few months.

"Hermione, don't be such a worry wart, we'll be fine, we just want you to have fun at your final year at Hogwarts and to relax and act like a normal teenager for once," her mother said, jokingly.

Hermione hugged her mother as close as she could and muttered, "I'll miss you mum."

"Oh sweetheart, I'll miss you too," her mother said returning the hug with as much of her strength as she could muster. "Now go tell you father that you're going and don't forget to write to us," her voice faintly gruff from tears.

Hermione nodded and released her mother, slowly making her way onto the porch, "daddy I have to leave now otherwise I will be late for dinner at the Burrow," she said gently her father. He returned the hug and said " 'Mione I want you to take care of yourself and not to worry about us. Okay, sweetheart?" he asked.

"I promise to try and have some fun," Hermione sadly stepped away from her father to get one last look at him before she apparated.

Raising her hand in a final farewell she apparated straight to the Weasley's lounge, where she was greeted by a river of ginger haired heads turning towards her direction and standing out amongst them was a raven-haired boy with green eyes, her best friend, The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry made his way towards Hermione, engulfing her in a bear hug, " about time you got here 'Mione, Ron was busy stuffing his face up with food for hours and I fear there's not even a bone left," he told her jokingly.

" Hey Harry, sorry I was late, I had a weird experience at Flourish and Botts today," Harry opened his mouth to asked her about it, when she cut him off, "don't worry about it, I'm fine, I'll tell you about it later," she told him reassuringly.

Harry shrugged, deciding not to rush her and made his way, tugging her with him towards the table in the middle of the room. Hermione looked around, noting how nothing had changed at all since the last time she had been there, which had been during the war. And gradually her eyes made their way through the sea of faces stopping only when they saw him.

* * *

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Okay, okay I left it at a serious cliff-hanger, I had couldn't help myself. You'll just have to read the next chapter to find out what happens and who the mystery person is.**

**Arriva deci!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I decided to be generous today with the chapter posting so here's another one coming up. **

**Rate, review and of course enjoy!**

**I do not Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling does.**

**Ch.8**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy had loved her husband but the one thing she had not been able to stand was the fact that he seemed to think that blood equalled status. A belief, she herself never believed in, but since Lucius believed in it she had tolerated his opinion because she had loved him.

She had watched over the years as his slowly transferred his beliefs towards their son, and she had been unable to stop him from doing so because of her devotion towards him. She watched as her son slowly grew into himself, yet he never let his true emotions show, always covering them up with bitter remarks and hateful glares. Lucius had encouraged it and she had found herself torn between her son and her husband. It was then that she had turned towards Alexia Zabini, one of her closest friends from Hogwarts, who had encouraged her to endure for a little while longer, "they need you Cissa, they really do," she would tell her every time she thought she couldn't handle it any longer. So Narcissa had stayed and observed the changes that were occurring in her family.

Yet from time to time she would catch glimpses of the man she had fallen in love with. Of the man who would twirl her around just to have her in his arms and of the man who had brought her a red rose on every single day of the year.

But all that had changed when he met Voldemort, the kind, loving man she knew had vanished and in his place was a cold, pitiless man, but still she stayed, in memory of the man he had been. She had only joined his followers in hopes that Draco would be spared the horrors of witnessing the crimes that his own father was committing. And she had been successful; the Dark Lord had cast his views away from Draco and with Narcissa's constant discouragement Lucius never volunteered his son up to service.

And so because of his mother's sacrifice Draco had remained partially oblivious to the battles that they were taking part in and of the side that they were fighting for. It had only been in his sixth year that Draco had been called to serve and was given a task he could not complete. Fortunately his godfather, Severus Snape, had finished it for him. But when he returned home during the war, Narcissa could see the scars it had left on him, and when the news of his father's death reached them, it had been the first time that she had ever seen Draco show such emotions. She still remembered that night.

"_**flashback start"**_

_Narcissa was sitting in the study sipping a cup of tea, trying to hide the dread she was feeling because Lucius had been called to Voldemort's service yet again. Trying to distract herself she decided to visit Alexia, hoping for some form of diversion from her troubled thoughts. _

_Just as she was about to wake up she heard Draco calling for her from his room, not only was she shocked that her son was calling out for her but it was his tone that made her run up the stairs even faster. His voice was scared and sounded so broken that she had feared something had happened to him._

_Pushing the door open she ran to his side, slowly taking in his crying form and the way that he was holding the letter in his hand, she knew something had happened, something was wrong. Rushing to his side she hugged and soothed him, finally managing to get him to stop crying. They just sat there in silence until she could not take it any longer and she pulled the letter out of his hands, reading it she wished she hadn't, for the words that had been written broke not only her heart but her entire soul into pieces. She collapsed to her knees and slowly started sobbing._

_She had known for a long time that there had always been a possibility that this would happen to either one of them but not to him, her maybe, but not him. She sat there clutching her head, next to Draco, for days or maybe months, she had lost count and every so often the house elves would stop by with food and clean clothes for the two of them. _

_And when she was just about to give up on life, her friend, Alexia, appeared, shaking her back to life, shouting the only words that could revive her, "your son Cissa, Draco. He needs you, he's still here. He needs you Cissa."_

_That was all it had taken to awaken her from her mourning, and she had slowly taken her son, who had been sitting next to her, into her arms and murmured, "Draco, wake up son, we need to say goodbye…"_

_He had stared at her with his grey eyes filled with sadness and simply nodded his head. The both of them had woken up and begun to make preparations for their final farewell._

_The day of the funeral was filled with pitch black clouds and blank expressions, to Narcissa it had passed in a quick instant, and all the while she kept thinking to herself that she would never let Draco meet this fate. She had made that a promise to herself and the memory of the man she had loved since the day she had met him._

"_**flashback end"**_

Narcissa wiped away the stream of tears that was making its way down her face. And she had reminded herself of that promise when she had heard who her son's mate was. She had decided right then that she would do everything in her power to unite the two of them, because she would not, could not; go through that pain all over again.

She had also recalled the reason she had started to restore her beloved rose labyrinth, in honour of the man she had loved, whose belief had destroyed him and also as a reminder not to let the past repeat itself. And every time she walked through the bushes filled with red roses she remembered the man who had given her a rose every day of their marriage with a smile on his face and a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I decided I'll post again today and maybe if I have enough time I'll post another chapter too. **

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling does.**

**Ch. 9**

* * *

Hermione hadn't seen him for only a few months but to her it had felt like an eternity. She'd missed the way he smiled and the way he looked when he was puzzling over a question to which he was unsure of the answer, which was always. She took in his ginger hair, which he had cut over the summer, and his sparkling blue eyes. And when they turned towards her she quickly turned away, ashamed at being caught staring. Suddenly she felt a hand pulling her towards him, looking up she saw Harry tugging her to the couch where Ron was sitting, lazily sipping a glass of juice. She let Harry yank her through the room, too nervous to talk.

By the time they had reached the couch Ron had finished his glass of juice and was sitting on the couch looking at her in surprise, and for some reason Hermione felt a little self-conscious, turning towards Harry she asked, " Harry do I have something on my face ?"

Harry looked towards her with a look of surprise on his face, "nope nothing there 'Mione, why?"

"Ron keeps on staring at me," she said turning her face to the side as it transformed into a light pink shade.

Harry laughed, "you mean you seriously don't know why?" Hermione shook her head with a bewildered expression on her face, which cause Harry to laugh even harder, "it's because of how you've changed, that why he's staring. You don't look quite like our Hermione anymore."

"Wow Harry, is that a compliment or insult?" she asked sarcastically and while Harry was pondering his answer she quickly looked over herself trying to spot the changes that Ron and Harry had apparently noticed, seeing nothing she shook her head at their silliness and made her way to sit next to Ron.

* * *

Ron had been sipping a cold glass of fizzy pop when he noticed her, she had been staring at him with her warm hazel eyes, she quickly turned her head after she noticed him staring at her. He quickly used that advantage to admire the way she had changed from during the holidays. Her hair had become silken curls and she had a more feminine look to her. He watched as she blushed a lovely shade of pink and had started talking to Harry, he observed how after hearing what Harry had said she had let out a laugh all the while shaking her head.

He finished his pop and stared at the glass, feeling a little left out. It was only when he felt a dip in the couch did he look to the side and see that Hermione had just sat down…next to him… Ron felt slightly nervous. He had had a crush on Hermione from the day she had broken that ferret's nose in the third year, but he had always been somewhat shy to come forward and tell her so he had let his feelings remain silent. Yet sitting here; next to her, he felt all the emotions he kept inside slowly rising up, so he did the only logical thing he could…he left and walked away to his room.

* * *

Hermione watched in wonder as Ron appeared to struggle internally and then finally gave her a long mystifying look, before he got up and left, walking towards his room. Shocked she sat back quietly, looking around as she wondered as to why he had left so abruptly. Shrugging she woke up and walked towards Harry, who was sitting devouring what looked like a whole pig, she smiled thinking to herself ,"even after having to go through the war he still has such a large appetite," she poured herself a glass of juice and made her way through the sea of red heads and plopped down on the chair next to Harry's, "hey where's Ron?" he asked, his mouth still stuffed with food.

" He just got up and left with a weird expression on his face, let's go check on him," she said, resisting the urge to tell him to not talk with his mouth full.

Harry looked back forlornly at the food on his plate but he eventually got up and walked with Hermione up the stairs towards Ron's room. Arriving at the end of the corridor they swung open the door to find Ron lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling. When he heard them arrive he slowly looked at Hermione and their eyes met, Harry sensing the tension quickly left the room, probably to go back to his food before someone else ate it, and while on his way out he closed the door.

Hermione stared awkwardly around the room, studiously avoiding Ron's eyes. When she had ran out of places to look and the silence had become too much she coughed and asked, "So Ron how has your summer been? You look different, it suits you."

Ron looked at her for a long time before answering, "my summer's been good, and I've been doing a lot of thinking and Hermione I need to tell you something." He stopped, looking back at the ceiling. It was a while until he continued but when he started talking his voice had a nervous tone to it, " the thing is… I think I like you… in fact I know I like you…I've liked you since the third year," he said, his face slowly turning red to match his hair.

" Oh Ron, I…"

* * *

**Mwahaha (EVIL LAUGH) I left you guys at such a cliff-hanger.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Hej da!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't believe I got some many reviews thanks so much guys. Rate, review and of course, enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling does.**

**Ch.10**

* * *

Draco walked glumly up the stairs; his head hanging low, with Blaise slowly trailing behind him quietly. After his mother had yelled at him and made him promise to try his best to explain to Hermione, she had let him and Blaise leave, saying only that she needed some time to think. Now, dejected and humiliated, he marched to his room, all the while trying to formulate a plan on how to free himself from his curse. He stopped when he heard Blaise draw in a breath, knowing that he was about to say something.

"Listen Malfoy, we need to get that mudblood to accept you otherwise you're gonna die and we can't to let that happen, your mother would bring us back to life and then kill us again," he said seriously, adding the last part to lighten up the mood.

Draco had known that this was coming the moment he had realised that Granger was to be his mate for eternity. What he had not factored in was the fact that his mother would have been so enthusiastic after hearing about his mate. "Not only that but the damned woman made me promise to try, and she knows that I wouldn't ever go back on my word," he thought, cursing himself internally for being so noble.

"Don't you think I know that by now? Do you think I want to admit that I have a mudblood for a mate or that my own mother wants me to get to know her," he said, disgust written on his face and evident on his voice.

" Well it's either that or you die, I say you have a better chance at dying then convincing Granger to accept you, you taunted and insulted the girl for most of her life. I think she'll say no, just to let you die," Blaise said, goading him on.

" Thanks Zabini, as if I wasn't privy to that knowledge," he replied sarcastically, " I made a promise to mother that I would try and I will, I cannot and will not leave her so soon after father's death and not in such a way."

The two silently set off towards Draco's room, each in his own little world, thinking of plans of their current predicament.

* * *

Narcissa had just sat down on the chair by the fire place when the floo popped and Alexia Zabini arrived. Waking up she gave her a quick hug and sat down, pouring herself a glass of red wine and a glass of white wine for Alexia. They had been friends for so long that they had become used to each other's preferences.

"What's troubling you Cissa?" Alexia asked her voice tinged with worry.

" I've been thinking about Lucius and Draco, about how different things could have been if he had been here, he could have helped Draco with being a Veela. He really does need a father now," she said, staring over the rim of the glass, towards the ancient granite fire place with red flames sprouting out of the grill.

"He has you, that's all he'll ever need. Never will he be unloved or uncared for, you will always be there for him. It is your duty as it is with all mothers," Alexia said, trying to dissuade Narcissa's train of thought.

" He's found his mate, and after she accepts him he'll be fine, for he'll be with his love and maybe then I can fade and finally be with my love," she said forlornly.

"You know he'll still need you Cissa. You cannot leave him, he'd be devastated," Alexia argued.

" I guess so, but I miss Lucius, every time I think of him my heart clenches and my mind leads me to a time when he was still here, when he was still mine and we were together, a time that's long past," she said, her eyes staring into the fire but somehow not seeing. "Does it ever go away, the pain? When you wake up and turn around expecting to find your beloved next to you or when you find something amusing and you wish to share it with him only to find him gone and you find only the pain returning."

" I'm afraid it doesn't, the pain stays always, as a silent reminder of what you lost, but also as what you have to live for, and Draco is that for you. He is the one person in the whole world who feels the way you do, imagine the pain he will feel if you go as well, especially so soon after him losing his father," Alexia replied, trying to bring her back to the present.

" I suppose, my friend, you are right," Narcissa replied, turning her head towards the window and staring out at the night sky.

* * *

Blaise had decided that he would abide by Narcissa's request and try to help Draco in obtaining his mate. So while he watched his friend pace to and fro in his room, he made a list of all the things he would do to make Draco see Hermione differently. "Step one, make him recognise her achievements and ignore her blood status, this is gonna be hard," he thought glumly.

" So Malfoy, isn't the mudblo… uh , Granger supposedly called the brightest witch of our age and also part of the Golden Trio, right?"

" Wow thanks as if I didn't know that already Zabini, thanks for shoving it in my face, yet another reason to hate Granger," Draco said sarcastically.

"Shit, this isn't going the way I planned," Blaise thought to himself. Trying again he said, " well atleast your mate isn't a complete airhead."

" She's not my mate and she will never be," Draco said through clenched teeth and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he left.

* * *

Draco chided himself for even entertaining thoughts of the mudblood but he couldn't help himself, "Blaise was right, she really is smart and she is one of the few people I know who can hold a logical conversation". Shaking his head to clear the outrageous thoughts from his head, he made his way down to the ballroom. While descending down the stairs he felt a sharp pain from his chest and slowly sank to his knees in pain.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Ciao**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys sorry for the long time between chapters, busy writing exams so might only be able to post at the end of the week. Really sorry. Anyway enjoy. Rate and review!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling does.**

**Ch.11**

* * *

Hermione paused, trying to find words to express the way she was feeling, the way she had felt since third year. "Ron, I … I guess I like you too," she said, her voice tinged with uncertainty. Why, after years of practicing to say this, did it then feel so wrong?

While locked in an internal battle within herself; she fail to notice Ron slowly making his way to her side. Startled, she looked up when she heard a cough, slightly jumping back she held her hand over her fast beating heart, "Ron don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Ron atleast had the decency to look sheepish as he mumbled, "sorry Mione," leaning his hand towards hers, he slowly grasped her fingers nervously. At that exact moment Hermione felt a slight twinge of discomfort in her chest as a feeling of wrongness spread through her hand. Jerking her hand back she mumbled an excuse and rushed down the stair, all the while clutching her throbbing hand.

When she reached the living room of the Burrow she was met with seven curious pairs of eyes, meeting emerald eyes she slowly gestured her head towards the corner of the room. Walking with her head down, she briskly walked until she saw the edges of the room she looked up and saw Harry looking at her in concern.

"Mione what happened?" he asked, worry evident in his voice.

" Ron just told me he liked me, Harry, and I'm not sure how I feel about it," she replied in the only way she could think of.

At those words the tips of Harry's ear grew slightly pink and he started to turn a slight shade of red, "maybe I should call Ginny, she'll know how to help you better than me," and with that he was off, searching the sea of red heads for his temperamental girlfriend, who had become one of Hermione's closest friends through the war.

Upon finding Ginny, Harry directed her to the corner where Hermione was hiding, as soon as she reached her friends side her eyes lit up, seeking new gossip. "C'mon Mione spill, what happened? What's got you so riled up?"

"Well Ron said he liked me and when I said the same I felt a sharp pain in my chest and a sense that the very words that were directed to him were wrong. I don't know what caused it and now I can't seem to look at Ron as more than a friend," Hermione replied, rather exasperatedly.

Ginny bit her tongue as she puzzled over this new set of information, she had known that Hermione had had feeling for Ron for years and was quite shocked at what she was hearing.

" Well Mione has anything weird happened to you recently?" she asked with a touch of concern.

"Well except for the time in Flourish and Botts, but that couldn't possibly have anything to do with this, could it?" and for the first time in the day Hermione fainted.

* * *

Draco awoke with a feeling of dizziness and a tinge of pain in his heart. Sitting upright he took in his surroundings with a feeling of dismay. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys did not freeze in a shop nor did they faint when suffering from slight chest pain, chastising himself, he woke up and wandered around his room, puzzling to himself as to how he had arrived there. Calling for his elf, Winky, he demanded to see his mother. When the elf returned without his mother, he walked out and started looking for her himself. Deciding that the likeliest place that she would be in would have been her rose labyrinth, he determinedly marched down the stairs and through the patio doors.

Imagine his surprise when he found his best friend and his mother sipping a cup of tea on the porch while watching the sun set, "how long was I out?" he thought to himself, running his hand through his unruly platinum hair, clearing his throat obnoxiously to announce his presence, he grinned when he saw that he had surprised the two of them.

"Oh honey, you're awake," his mother said, all the while wrapping her arms around him in a bone crushing hug.

"Yes mother I am, now if you would please let me go," he said, his words slightly muffled due to the fact that he was being sandwiched between his mother's thin arms but surprisingly strong arms.

"Oh sorry dear, I'm just happy to see that you're okay, you gave us quite a shock. Blaise had to run all the way to the library to tell me that he had found you at the base of the ballroom stairs, you were simply unconscious and without a drop of blood to be found. We thought something had happened to you."

"Thanks mate," Draco turned to Blaise, "Took you long enough to find me though," he said jokingly. "What caused this? One moment I was fine and the next I felt as if my heart had broken."

Narcissa drew in a long breath, preparing to tell her son news that she knew he would hate , "well son this is caused because after finding your mate, you are a great distance away from her and your Veela is feeling deserted due of this. Don't worry though, your mate will also feel this and it will draw her to you," she said reassuringly.

Draco's lip curled in disgust, " I do not want that mudblood anywhere near me, I would rather die than become close with her," he said, all the while feeling repulsed at the word he had used to describe her. Shaking his head for a second time that day, he attempted to clear his head of all those ridiculous thoughts, he would not care for that mudblood; he could not care about her. It went against everything he stood for, everything he had been taught. "This is absurd", he thought, "a pureblood being stuck with a mudblood for eternity, it will never happen", he thought. He silently made himself a promise to never allow it to occur.

* * *

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Rate and review!**

**Adieu!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling does. The storyline however is purely mine. **

**Ch.12**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes with a splitting headache echoing at the back of her head. Groaning she tried to get up only to find that her sense of balance had deserted her. After struggling to get up by herself for a few minutes a pair of strong toned arms hoisted her up and onto her feet. Tilting her head to the side, she tried to recall what had happened to cause her blackout. She shook her head in frustration when she realised that she had no past recollection of the previous minutes. Turning her head, her eyes still blurry, towards the pair of arms that had helped straighten her up; she was met with piercing, worried sapphire blue eyes. Moving her eyes upwards she saw familiar red hair. Pulling her arms away she walked a few steps back, all the while never losing contact with the azure eyes that followed her, they stayed like that for a few minutes until she had backed up against the wall, only then did she pause to take in the entire scene in front of her.

Someone had moved her onto the couch in the middle of the room and the entire Weasley clan had been surrounding the couch, concern etched into their faces. At the armrest stood Harry and Ron, both of whom looked as if they were about to called St. Mungos. She slowly made her way back to towards the centre of the room. When she eventually reached the couch she sat down as she was barraged with questions erupting all around her.

Pressing her hand into her temples she tried, unsuccessfully, to drown out the loud voices that encircled her. Finally Ginny, who had noticed her distress, forcefully pushed her way through her family members and begin attempting to hold off their questions. Hermione noted, a tad bit enviously, that Ginny had more success than she had in the past ten minutes.

After triumphantly fostering off the questions and enquires of her family Ginny turned towards Hermione and began questioning her, "Well Mione, what happened? One minute you were okay and the next we see you heaped on the floor. And when mum saw, she rose up a storm calling everyone, you really had us worried, you know."

" Gin it wasn't my fault, I really was feeling fine one moment and the next I felt my knees buckle and everything went black, and I woke up with a horrible headache and everyone interrogating me," Hermione replied with an irritated tone in her voice.

Ginny huffed, "Of course we're worried, you've been out for an hour, we were debating about missing the train to Hogwarts and taking you to St. Mungos for a check-up. Ron was about to pitch a fit."

This new bit of information shook Hermione out of her irritated stupor, "An hour?! I can't believe it, I could have missed the train to Hogwarts, what time is it leaving?"

"Well…" Ginny said nervously shuffling her feet, " its leaving in about fifteen minutes."

"What!" Hermione shrieked, jumping to her feet and running towards the room she and Ginny had been sharing.

Ron, Harry, and the rest of the Weasley's just looked after her in surprise, not quite sure what to do yet. Their faces appeared torn between running to check on her and fetching their luggage from their rooms.

Hermione arrived at the end of the stairs with all her bags and her wand clutched in one hand and her cage in her other hand, Merlin, her owl looked a little nervous at the pace with which she was running while holding his cage.

" C'mon guys we have to leave now, or else we'll miss our last year at Hogwarts," she said while muttering a spell to shrink all her baggage into her bag pack.

Snapping her fingers in front of them, she managed to awaken them from their momentary surprise. "Really boys you should go get you bags we definitely have to leave now or we'll be late," and with that being said she turned to Molly, " sorry Mrs Weasley for getting you so worried, I'm sure it was just the stress, I really am sorry for the inconvenience," she said sheepishly. Molly sharply turned her head towards Hermione's direction, "nonsense child you're a part of this family, you are certainly not an inconvenience. Now I'm putting you in charge dear, get these boys onto the train and have as much of fun as you can," she said, jokingly adding the last part.

Nodding her head with tears in her eyes Hermione said, "yes Mam, I'll be sure to do that," grabbing both the boys she apparated to the 9 and ¾ train departure area.

"C'mon guys, let's go find an empty compartment so that we don't have to share," she called over her shoulder, as she made her way towards the train. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone, resulting in her falling to the floor. Looking up to apologise to the person, she felt her heart drop and butterflies appear in her stomach.

"Well if it isn't the mudblood princess of Gryffindor herself," said a taunting voice. Looking up she was met with a sneer, molten grey eyes and platinum hair.

"Oh no. Not him, anyone but him," she thought to herself.

* * *

**Enjoy and review!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Here's my latest offering. Rate, review and most importantly enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling does. The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.13**

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy smiled as she watched Blaise and Draco make their way down the stairs with all their luggage in tow, her eyes glistened as she lost herself in another one of her memories.

**"_flashback start"_**

_She waited nervously at bottom of the stairs as she watched her only son tug his bags after him, his father coming up behind him carrying his owl cage. They had just received the Hogwarts admittance letter a couple of days ago and Lucius had proudly taken Draco to Diagon Alley to buy all his stationery. She beamed at the thought that Draco would be following in both their footsteps by attending Hogwarts, their former school._

_She hoped that this time away from the manor would allow him to grow into himself without any influence from his father's ideals. Turning to greet them, she rushed forward and hugged her husband and son, thinking to herself how she would not see them together for another couple of months._

_Loosening her grip , she checked that Draco had all his things and that he was ready to leave. "I'm not child mother, I can handle myself," Draco said, slightly irritated at her fussing over him._

"_I know, but I'm your mother. I have to worry about you," she replied leaning in to kiss his forehead._

_She had released him and they had apparated to the Hogwarts train, and as he got on a few tears slid down her cheek, Lucius happened to see them and immediately went to comfort her._

"_What's the matter love?" he asked. _

"_We won't be seeing him for so long, I'm worried about my little boy," she replied. _

"_Cissa, he's growing up, we have to let him go," he said, trying to console his troubled wife._

"_I know," she said with a troubled edge to her voice._

**"_flash back end"_**

Returning back to the present she found that Draco had been trying to get her attention and had now resorted to trying to shake her awake from her daze. "Draco, what's the matter? Aren't the two of you supposed to leave now?" she asked.

" Well we couldn't leave you to just stand there in a stupor, I've been trying to get you attention for the past few minutes, what happened?" he asked.

" Nothing at all son, you best be going, you too Blaise, your mother would never forgive me if I let you miss your last year. Before you leave I must remind you to have as much of freedom as you can as this is your last year at Hogwarts and please for my sake try to get closer to your mate."

" Of course mother," Draco said through clenched teeth.

Narcissa looked at Blaise holding his gaze for a moment, silently making him promise to help Draco in dealing with his mate. Blaise having understood the meaning in her eyes, curtly nodded before turning towards Draco and saying, "C'mon chap, let's go before we're late and it'll be your fault as always."

Narcissa's smile returned as she watched the two boys bickering and then promptly apparating to the train stations. And she thought to herself with a twinkle in her eye, _"and so it begins."_

* * *

Draco and Blaise had just arrived and Blaise was searching for an empty compartment at the start if the train while Draco searched the middle. He was grumbling about a group of first years that had been giggling in a compartment when he felt someone bump into him, turning around he felt his heart skip a beat, it was none other than Hermione Granger. Unable to stop a smile from forming on his face he quickly covered it up with a sneer and said, "Well if it isn't the mudblood princess of Gryffindor," with a tinged of disgust on his voice. Little did she know it was not directed towards her but more towards himself for feeling a sense of attraction to her.

"Malfoy," she said, with an edge of anger in her voice, " I suggest we make a deal, you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Draco couldn't believe his ears, even after his statement she was attempting to be civil towards him, he had expected her to storm off with tears in her eyes, "_well, well it seems that her appearance isn't the only thing that changed after all,"_ he thought, while accepting her deal a curt nod of his head.

And at that exact moment Blaise decided to show up and pull him towards an empty compartment he had found, "Well mate what was that all about?"

" I think I just made a deal with Granger," Draco answered, a tone of disbelief evident in his voice. Blaise noted that his friend had not called her mudblood, a first for Draco. He was not sure if Draco had knowingly made this step or if his Veela had made it for him, all he knew was that a lot of things were going to change because of this.

"Well mate good for you," he said, pulling Draco towards the seat, and before he could begin his next sentence he was interrupted by an owl patronus, " Headmaster Dumbledore has called for Draco Malfoy, he is expected in the headmasters' compartments in exactly five minutes," and with that the patronus disappeared.

"I guess I have to go now, see you just now Zabini," Draco said before taking off down the corridor.

* * *

After pushing his way through a rather large group of second years Draco managed to reach his destination, not bothering to knock, he slammed the door open and made his way in, " what's the problem?' he asked, rather impatiently.

Albus Dumbledore looked at him through his rather round glasses and announced in a calm voice, " as I was about to tell Miss Granger, you and her have been named the head boy and girl, respectively. Due to that you will both be sharing a common room together, another part I would like to reveal is that due to the nature of the information that your mother has disclosed to us, we feel that Miss Granger should be warned about sudden changes in your behavior."

At those words Draco felt his heart drop and his anger begin to rise, "how dare his mother go behind his back and inform Dumbledore, as soon as he reached Hogwarts he was going to have a few choice words with her," he thought to himself.

Hermione's curiosity suddenly rose, " Professor what is this information, if I may ask."

"Well my dear girl I have to inform you that over the summer young Mr. Malfoy found out some troubling things concerning you," he replied.

" Concerning me? What could I possibly have to do with him?" she replied puzzlement evident in her tone.

" Draco Malfoy is a Veela," Professor Dumbledore said.

" I still don't see what that has to do with me," Hermione replied, getting slightly annoyed at how vague the headmaster was being.

"Oh for God's sake, it's because you're my mate," Draco shouted angrily, unable to watch the ridiculous exchange go on any longer. Hermione was rendered speechless and Dumbledore had just apparated, leaving the two alone in the compartment.

Hermione's head was reeling with this new bit of information, "I'm….your….mate," she stuttered and with those words her legs buckled out from under her and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Draco seeing that she was about to faint, ran forward and caught her in his arms. And as he stared downed at her he noticed that she had indeed fainted and lay unconscious in his arms. "_Damn, what am I supposed to do now_?" he thought to himself, walking towards the seat he laid her down and slowly brushed a lock of mahogany hair off her eyes, "_what have I gotten myself into?_" he questioned himself, not entirely sure of the answer. Deciding that there was nothing else he could do, he cast a locking charm and a Silencio on the compartment, leaned his head onto the wall and fell asleep, with Hermione's head in his arms.

* * *

**Wow**** this is one of the longest chapters I've written so far, ****sorry for any errors. Rate, review and enjoy.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adieu!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, two chapters in one day, lucky you, lol. Anyway I feel I just need to add this part: I hereby apologise to my readers for causing Hermione to faint a lot.**

**That being said, I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling has that pleasure**

**Ch.14**

* * *

Hermione woke up and tried to stretch out her arms only to find herself enclosed in a pair of strong, muscular arms. Smiling, she turned around, hoping to find familiar red hair and azure eyes but instead came across platinum blond hair and grey eyes which appeared to have a golden sheen to them. Stifling a scream she found that she was in the arms of none other than Draco Malfoy. She attempted to wrench free and pushed at him with as much as strength as she could muster, which wasn't a lot, but to her surprise at the first sign of her struggle he had released her. She tumbled to the floor and landed in a heap on her butt.

Rubbing her butt, she woke up and sat on the opposite seat in the compartment. She noticed that during the entire struggle Draco had yet to break his gaze. Recalling the event that had transpired in the previous moments she finally made sense of the golden sheen in his eyes. Remembering all she had learned about Veelas, her eyes widened as she recognised the danger the golden sheen represented. Putting her hands out in front of her she made calming motions, attempting to soothe the Veela in front of her.

"Malfoy," she said, changing it when he growled, " Draco, calm down, I'm fine, no one's going to harm us, it's okay," she said in a soothing voice, not believing she was actually doing this. She noted that his eyes were slowly turning back to normal and just as she was about to relax, he jumped towards her.

* * *

Draco had been having a rather pleasant dream about girl with mahogany hair when he felt something move in his arms, instinctively he opened his eyes and to his astonishment he found himself immersed in a pair of chocolate brown eyes. He was so distracted by her eyes that it took him a few more minutes to notice that she was struggling to get away from him. Opening his arms he freed her from his grasp, noting how she made her way to the opposite seat. His Veela hissed in disbelief at the distance between him and his mate.

Only then did he realise she was saying something and making gestures towards him, he managed to catch some of her words and the rest were drowned out as he melted in her honey toned voice, its soft pitch and gentle sound. Springing to her, he pulled her in his arms and at that exact moment the world lost all bearing and she was the only thing that made sense in a world of nonsense. Smiling at her, he tilted his lips towards hers and effectively put an end to the words that she was uttering.

He gently nipped at her lips requesting entry and she gave it to him. Suddenly his tongue was tasting honey mixed with cinnamon and it was the sweetest thing he could ever have tasted. His mouth slowly made its way down her chin and landed on the soft spot on her neck where her pulse was most strongest, and following his instincts he bit down, not noticing his teeth had sharpened or that his eyes had become fully gold.

* * *

Hermione had seen Draco come towards her and the next thing she knew, he was kissing her. He demanded entry to her mouth and without even a second of hesitation she gave it. His tongue slowly devoured her, while she explored his mouth, he tasted of freshly picked mint and English tea. She did not notice him slowly make his way down her neck because she was too deep in a delightful red haze that had surrounded her.

Her eyes flew open when she felt a pair of sharp tips biting down on her neck; however they did not bring pain but rather a sweet feeling that travelled through her body. She gradually felt a blanket of sleepiness rise up and cover her. She gave in and let her eyes close.

* * *

Draco slowly removed his teeth from his mate's neck, licking the wound and watching it close. Noting that she had fallen asleep and following an instinct, he bit his wrist and slowly poured a couple of drops into her mouth, watching as she swallowed them unconsciously. Purring in satisfaction he slowly lay down beside her and allowed his eyes to close.

* * *

Hermione was awoken with a jolt which signalled the train had finally reached its destination. Yawning she woke up from the rather comfortable seat she had been sleeping on and turned towards it. When she took in the scene that awaited her, she felt her heart drop and suddenly she was very dizzy. Sitting on the opposite seat, she yet again recalled the incident that had occurred, horror engulfing her as she matched the actions that Draco had acted out to the bits of information she knew about Veelas.

Abruptly she woke up off her seat and shook the sleeping boy in front of her, her panic rising with every moment.

* * *

Draco woke up from up from his refreshing sleep with a person shaking him. Groaning he opened his eyes and glared at the person who had dared to awaken him. Shaking his head he tried to dispel the image in front of him, it was none other than Granger who had the audacity to wake him up.

"What the hell are you doing here Granger?" he asked, while waking up and sitting upright as he tried to gain his bearings.

* * *

"What I'm doing here? You're asking me what I'm doing here. How dare you! Do you know what you just did?" she asked, quite angry that he was looking at her as if she was the cause of his problem.

"Wait, what did I do?" Draco asked in a very confused voice.

She pushed her hair to the side, showing him the twin puncture marks on her neck. "You mean to tell me that you don't remember? You bit me, do you even know what that means?" Hermione asked, her voice slowly growing more hysterical.

"Do I look like I know Granger?" Draco asked, his irritation growing.

Hermione took a deep calming breathe and began to explain, " this bite mark means that you, as a Veela, have completed the first stage of mating."

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of the second chapter will try and post a third before the end of the day.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Au revoir!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, third chapter in one day, wow I'm on a roll.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling has that pleasure.**

**Ch.15**

* * *

Draco felt his whole world rock at those words, he couldn't believe it, after all the denial and anger he had felt towards this whole thing, he had actually just linked himself to a mudblood. But, somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind, he felt content that he was finally close to his mate. Shaking his head he attempted to destroy the rebellious thoughts that went against his life and all that he had learned about the world.

Clutching his head, he fell to the seat, "this can't be happening, I can't be linked to her," continuously circling his mind. Quickly waking up, he made up his mind, he would never fully mate with this girl, he would rather perish.

His Veela howled in anger at his thoughts, shrieking its outrage at the foul names he was calling his mate and in the end Draco barely managed to hide its rage behind a barrier he had constructed in his mind. Turning towards Hermione, he held out a hand for silence and Hermione was so shocked at this gesture she actually hushed her shouting down.

Draco drew in a deep breath and began to speak, "listen Granger I did not plan this nor did I want this to happen, I would prefer both of us to continue as if it never happened, agreed?" he asked, making sure to keep his voice emotionless.

Hermione nodded her head slowly, still a bit shocked, walked towards the door and left.

As soon as she left, Draco put up a Silencio again and screamed, he screamed out all his rage, disbelief, hurt and most of all his fear, and when he was done he slowly opened the door and made his towards the compartment Blaise and him had been sharing.

* * *

As soon as Hermione left the room she ran towards the bathroom and locked herself into one of the stalls, casting a Silencio she cried not only for herself but for all the people this would affect. When she was done and her tears had dried, she made herself a promise never to tell anyone about what had happened ever again.

Deciding to go back to Harry and Ron she hastily checked her reflection in the mirror and made her way down the corridor. When she had arrived at their compartment she found a very worried Harry and Ron looking at her.

"Mione what happened, you took forever," Ron said, worry evident in the tone of his voice.

Hermione made her tone normal, "nothing happened Ron, Professor Dumbledore just wanted to see me and Malfoy."

" Why would he call the two of you?" Harry questioned, sounding a little confused.

" He just wanted to congratulate us on becoming the Heads," Hermione replied, "now let's go, the trains already arrived at Hogwarts."

"Malfoys head boy?" Harry asked.

Sighing Hermione said, " yes Harry, now could we go?"

Harry nodded and the trio made their way through the crowd of students, many of whom looked familiar and arrived at the gates where they were greeted with a familiar sight. Hagrid stood by the gate, directing first years to their boats. As they made their way through they greeted and chatted with they had the whole carriage to themselves, the boys quickly immersed themselves with talk of Quidditch and the latest in brooms and Hermione slowly drifted off into her own world, trying to figure out what she was going to do about being mated to none other than Draco Malfoy, prince of Slytherin.

* * *

After Draco had arrived back to the compartment, he was pestered with questions from Blaise about what had occurred and Draco, who was too tired to lie, told him everything. And at the end of his story Blaise was rendered speechless, which in itself was a very rare occurrence. After a few moments of silence Blaise finally spoke, "well Malfoy you certainly have gotten yourself into a sticky mess, good thing I'm here to help you out," he said.

"Thanks man, I cannot believe my mother, how dare she go behind my back!" he ranted.

"Now, now she was simply trying to help you because you are too damn stubborn for your own good. And you know that," Blaise replied, trying to calm down the angry Draco. "And now we have to go or else's we're going to be later for the feast and I haven't eaten since lunch time so I'm starving and I'm sure you are to," he said, waking up and gathering his bags.

The pair met some of their friends and walked through the entrance gates while chatting about their holidays, all the while Draco reminded himself not to let slip about being a Veela. Making their way to the hall they sat in their old seats and watched as the first years were sorted into their houses. And at the end of the feast Dumbledore said a small speech and then called him forth for the students to see as their new Head Boy. As he headed for the stage he noticed Hermione had also been called and that they were both headed towards the podium.

Steeling himself, he walked with the famous Malfoy smirk on his face and a cocky step in his walk. When he was about to ascend the steps he exchanged gazes with Hermione, causing him to lose his breath. He took a quick second to regain his breath himself and paint his smirk back on his face as he made his way up.

* * *

Hermione had always loved the way the sorting hat recited its famous poem and she warmly welcomed the new additions to Gryffindor. As the feast was nearing its end Professor Dumbledore called her to the platform to introduce her as the new Head Girl. And as she walked she noticed Draco had also been called, luckily she had walked slightly faster and was now ahead of him on the stairs. She did however exchange a glance with him that somehow left her feeling slightly dizzy. Recovering her wits, after a short pause, she made her way up and recited the oath that all the Heads were required to do.

When she was about to leave she heard the Professor call out to them, "Oh Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger do meet me outside my office when the feast is over."

Nodding their heads in agreement both of them made their way to their separate tables on opposite sides of the Great Hall.

* * *

After the assembly was done Draco and Hermione made their way to Dumbledore's office in silence, neither even acknowledging the other's presence. When the entered past the gargoyle they both were encourage to sit, and that was when Dumbledore began to speak, "now the two of you will be sharing a common room and while you'll have separate rooms the bathroom will be joined, I expect you'll make it work without causing any inconveniences. Now to get to the more important matters at hand. Draco, your mother was very concerned when she contacted me and with due fear, I expect the two of you to deal with this as young adults and not disgruntled and vengeful children. I will not pry into your matters but if this were to endanger either of you or any other student of this institute I will be forced to intervene, do you understand?"

When both of them nodded their heads solemnly, he continued, "now Miss Granger I expect you have questions so I am allowing you full access to the restricted section in the library, and should either of you need to know anything you may enquire it from me. Ah, and Mr. Malfoy I have authorized floo visits between your fireplace and Malfoy Manor, I trust that it will be used with full discretion. That will be all, I trust you can find your dorm." He turned around, dismissing the two of them and as he watched the two of them leave he thought to himself " this is certainty going to be a curious year indeed," with a twinkle in his eye.

* * *

The pair set of in silence once again and when they reached the portrait guarding the dorm Hermione mumbled the password and immediately went to unpack. Draco simply went to his room and fell asleep, still fully cloth and not a book unpacked; he was rather drained after all that had happened that day.

* * *

Hermione quickly sneaked out the portrait careful not to make any noise. She arrived at her destination minutes later, the library, the once place where she could ask any question and it would be answered without any deception. Making her way to the restricted section she went straight to the section on Veelas and took down a huge book from the shelf closest to her. Transfiguring a chair into something comfier, she settled down and began reading.

The first few pages contained information that she had already know, and just as she was about to close the book in frustration her eyes happened across a sentence that made her very heart stop.

"Oh no, not this," she thought to herself.

* * *

**Haha left you at a cliff hanger again; you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Ciao!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I'm really happy with receiving reviews but I miss my regular reviewers, where are you guys? Anyway review and enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling does.**

**Ch. 16**

* * *

After a few minutes since he had fallen asleep, Draco felt a puzzling sense of shock travel through his entire body. Trembling with the magnitude of it, he stumbled to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face. Finding that it had a calming effect on him, he returned to his room and sat on his bed. Glancing at the alarm clock next to his bed, he was shocked at the time. It appeared to be still quite early so Draco decided to pay a visit to his mother. He made his way to the fireplace and grabbing the floo powder he flung it into the fire that he had just conjured up, as soon as the flames became green he shouted out, "Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy Manor," before he stepped back slightly to allow his mother to enter.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy had been enjoying a fine glass of red wine by the fireplace when she heard at bell ring, waking up she peered through the green flames and saw Draco's room on the other side. She had known he would eventually call for her and she was bracing herself for his rage. Stepping into the flames she instantly felt somewhat dizzy and when she opened her eyes again she was confronted with the sight of a very angry Draco who looked like he had just woken up.

Drawing a breath she greeted her fuming son, "Hello Draco, how was your first day of school? I trust it went well although I'm shocked to see you dressed in this manner."

"Mother I was quite shocked myself when I learned from the headmaster that you had informed him of my … condition, and he then went on to tell that mudb… Granger that she was my mate," Draco said, trying to keep his voice emotionless but failing towards the end of his sentence, his fury leaking out.

Narcissa noted with a small sense of relief that he had stopped calling his mate a mudblood. "And how did she deal with that son?" she questioned.

" It went horribly and do you know what your meddling caused? The first stage of the mating was completed," he replied, whispering the last part.

Narcissa couldn't believe her ears, when she had owled Professor Dumbledore she had expected him to try and reason with Draco, never in her wildest dreams had she expected the two of them to go so far.

"This certainly rushes up the deadline", she thought to herself, turning to Draco she cut short his rant, "enough Draco, this newest development means two things for the both of you, and I want you to listen to what I say next because this is very important. Firstly I am sincerely sorry for meddling in this but I had to get you to face it somehow, that being said the completion of the first ritual mean the two of you are now linked emotionally and you have only six months to complete the next ritual or it will result in your death, not just yours but your mate's as well."

By the time she had finished talking, Draco's eyes were closed in irritation and his head was now resting on his hand, a gesture which Narcissa knew meant that he was deep in thought. Walking towards him she took his head from his hand and forced him to look at her, "son, the first ritual would not have happened if both of you had not had an inkling of attraction towards each other. This is good news because that means your mate likes you and it seems you return her feelings although the two of you don't realise it, you'll get closer to each other in the weeks to come, and eventually you will be bonded fully to her, so I suggest you forget all your father taught you because I will not let my son and an innocent girl die because of your father's bigotry!" She proclaimed in a forceful voice.

Draco took in a deep breath, looked his mother in the eyes and began to speak, " mother I promise you I will complete the ritual no matter how much I hate this girl, and I will do it for you, so that you do not have to go through the pain you felt when father died," he kissed her forehead and made his way to his bed, "now if you don't mind I have to get some sleep, I have an early start tomorrow."

Narcissa smiled at her son and walked towards his bedside, "good night my brave Dragon," she said, using his nickname. She then walked towards the fireplace and flooed back to the manor.

As soon as she had left Draco closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

* * *

As soon as Hermione recovered from her shock she quickly placed the book back into its bookshelf and walked silently back to her room. Mumbling the password, she entered and marched briskly to her room. She speedily entered and locked her door, making her way to her bed. She laid down and made up her mind to tell someone about what she had learned. She went through a list of friends who she thought would be able to help her and finally landed on Ginny's name. She promised herself to find Ginny first thing in the morning and seek her advice. As she was drifting off to sleep she felt the two slight bumps on her neck and thought to herself, " what have I gotten myself into." Shutting her eyes she planned how she would break the news to her best friend.

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adios! **


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is dedicated to : Fluttershy 2059123 who's reviewed every chapter. Thank you very much! **

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling does. The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.17**

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and grouchily put off her alarm, she had not had a very pleasant night and her sleep had been riddled with nightmares. Huffing she woke up and quickly grabbed a towel before making her way towards the bathroom. She flung the door open and began undressing; she lazily placed her clothes in a heap on the floor. Moving towards the shower she bumped into something. As she opened her eyes she nearly had a heart attack, standing before her in nothing but a towel slung low on his hips was Draco Malfoy. Shrieking she took a few steps back, attempting to catch her breath. Draco, it seemed, was too shocked to even move. He just stood there with a look of surprise on his face.

After she calmed down Hermione took advantage of his surprise and slowly ran her eyes up and down his body, "Quidditch certainly helps," she thought to herself as she took note of his six pack and his muscled arms. She felt a blush rise to the surface of her skin when she noted how his entire chest was covered in muscles and slight silvery scars. She winced when she realised that the scars had probably been caused by the curse Harry had cast on him. She also observed how his muscular structure didn't make him buff but rather it gave him a lithe form. He still had a fine layer of water covering the skin that was visible to her. Hermione's traitorous eyes followed the slick trail of muscle from his arms to his chiselled six pack.

Lost in her observations she didn't notice that Draco had shaken off his surprise and was smirking at her. Her train of thought was broken when she heard him speak, "see anything you like Granger?"

Mortified she turned around and ran towards her room, slamming the door shut in her wake. Leaving behind a smirking Malfoy, her clothes lying forgotten in a pile.

* * *

Draco had woken up feeling refreshed and relaxed. Waking up from his bed, he made his way to the joined bathroom that he shared with Granger. Opening the door he had a quick shower and was drying off his hair with one of the fluffy towels when he collided into something that had not been there when he had gotten into the bathroom. Opening his eyes he took in a strange sight, Granger was shrieking at him in nothing but her simple underwear and was slowly backing up until she had reached the sink. Draco froze with surprise, his body betraying his screaming mind.

He watched as she ran her eyes up and down his body, and he observed how she blushed a shade of pink that seemed to make her glow, and as he was thinking this he suddenly felt a flood gate open and he was immediately engulfed in her emotions. To his surprise he noted some of her emotions that he would never have thought her to feel, atleast not towards him. The most dominant feelings of hers was surprise and slight desire as she took in his well-toned body. His Veela, upon feeling this, purred in delight at his mate's satisfaction towards his appearance.

He was quickly roused from his stupor by the sound and put on the best smirk he could muster. Clearing his throat loudly, the sound broke the silence that had settled between the two of them. "See anything you like Granger," he asked, in the most obnoxious tone he could. His voice must have awoken her from her inspection and she quickly ran towards her room, her face a lovely shade of pink which made him ache to tell her how lovely she looked, shaking his head he cleared the thoughts from his head and made his way to his room.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe she had just been eyeing up Draco Malfoy, of all people. Cursing herself she waited a few minutes and then quietly opened the bathroom room. She poked her head in, taking stock of the room, before she let out a sigh of relief at the fact that the bathroom was now empty. But just to be safe she crossed through the room and locked Draco's door. With no chance of the snarky blonde entering the bathroom again she stepped into the shower and sighed as she felt her muscles relax under the hot water.

After a tranquil twenty minutes she emerged, fully relaxed and refreshed, and ready to take on the day. Opening her room, she hurriedly got dressed and made her way to the Great Hall, moving as quietly through her dormitory as she could so as to avoid Draco after their unexpected meeting in the bathroom. Hermione could not afford to meet him just yet with some of her traitorous thoughts still present. She entered the hall and searched the Gryffindor table for a familiar red head. Finding her shocking flame coloured hair easily, she walked briskly towards her and said, "Ginny can I talk to you in private please?"

Ginny nodded her head, a look of surprise on her face, "sure Mione lets go," she said, her curiosity getting the better of her.

The two girls rounded the corner and Hermione turned around, taking a calming breathe she began to speak. "Ginny what I'm about to tell you cannot be repeated to anyone okay?" she asked, waiting for Ginny to agree and when she nodded her head, Hermione began to speak again, "in six months I am going to die."

* * *

**Okay sorry for another short chapter, but atleast the cliffhanger ended. I'm looking for a beta; if you are one please contact me.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews!**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.18**

* * *

Ginny was rendered speechless with shock as she tried to process what Hermione had just told her. It took her a few minutes before she was able to speak. The awkward silence that hung between them was broken when she let out a shaky laugh, "Haha Mione you sure had me worried for a second there, good joke," she said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Gin, I'm serious, I wouldn't joke about something like this," her voice trying to convey the seriousness of her message.

Ginny was silent for close to ten minutes before she began question Hermione, "But Mione what do mean you're going to die? How could you possibly know that?" she asked, her questions flying out rapidly.

Hermione drew in a deep breath and started to tell her the entire story, from the time she had a blackout at Flourish and Botts right up to the point where she walked in on Draco in the bathroom. Her checks were stained a flaming red that matched her companion's hair as she neared the end of her story, something that Ginny did not fail to catch.

Hermione waited a few moments for the whole story to settle in before raising her eyes to meet Ginny and saying, "now you know, I need your help, you're the only one I can turn to. Harry and Ron would never understand," her voice tinged with anxiety.

" Mione I'm your best friend, of course I'll help but first tell me some details about when you saw that hot Veela in the bathroom," her tone was mischievous but somehow her expression managed to stay innocent.

" Gin! I was mortified, I didn't exactly stay long enough to look at all him," Hermione said, her tone betraying that she was lying.

"Merlin, you did look! Oh tell me more please Mione," Ginny pleaded, slyly converting her eyes into pleading puppy eyes, a secret technique she knew Hermione couldn't resist. And indeed it worked; Hermione let out a defeated sigh and slowly began to describe Malfoy's body, "oh Gin, his body was so muscular and pale, he looked so …hot,' she said, her blush returning. The girls continued to muse over the events of the morning; oblivious to the figure lurking in the shadows, listening to them.

* * *

Ron and Harry happened to be walking pass as they heard the two girls talking, and just as they were about to greet the duo they heard Hermione's last statement. Embarrassed they turned the corner and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Closing the portrait they raced to the couch in front of the roaring fire. Settling down they were quiet for a few minutes as they allowed the warmth to soak into their bones.

Not being able to stand the silence for any longer, Harry turned towards Ron and asked, " so who do you think the girls were talking about?" , his voice sounding mildly curious.

"I'm not sure, but I'm shocked Hermione even said that," Ron replied, his mouth full of food that he had managed to smuggle from the kitchen.

Harry noticed his mouth full and immediately began to protest, "hey! Where's my food? Give me some, you greedy git!"

And with that the two boys began to fight, playfully of course.

* * *

Hermione, having heard a sound behind them, turned round only to see two crimson robes flying around the corner, shaking her head she went back to talking to Ginny, " so what should I do Gin? I don't want to die, neither do I want Malfoy's death on my conscience," she said.

Ginny took a few seconds, thinking over her advice, " hmm, well Mione all I can say is that you should try to get to know the guy and see how he is, maybe he's changed. Anyway I have to go now, McGonagall gave us so much homework to do, we have an essay to write on transfiguration, you think you could help me with that?, " she asked slyly.

"Absolutely not! You should do your own work, I'll try and read up some more on Veelas." Hermione said, already turning to go to the library.

Ginny looked on as her friend eagerly went to her sanctuary, she hoped that things would work, Hermione had suffered enough.

* * *

Draco had just arrived from charms and was looking for Blaise. Spying him chatting to one of the Patil twins, he made his way through the crowd and hauled him towards the Heads dormitory. Shoving him through the doorway, he let him go and went to sit in front on the fire, leaving Blaise to straighten his uniform.

"Hey mate what is wrong with you? I was busy chatting up one of the Patils, you could have just said you needed to talk. No need to manhandle, " he replied, sounding slightly disgruntled.

"I… I bit…Granger," Draco mumbled.

" Malfoy speak up, I can't hear you," Blaise said, walking towards the couch.

"I said I bit her! I bit Granger!" Draco shouted, losing control of his temper.

"Sheesh no need to shout, so you bit her, what's the big deal? " Blaise asked, his voice tinged with irritation.

"Because that's the first stage of the Veela mating ritual and now we have six months to complete it or we both die, which obviously cannot happen because I promised mother I wouldn't leave her alone after father's death," Draco answered, his voice going soft.

"Well then mate we just have to make sure you don't break your promise and to do that we need to get you and Granger together," Blaise said, his irritation evaporating as the cause behind Draco's irritation was revealed. He knew that his friend would do anything for his mother. She was one of the few people who had stood behind him and loved him when he needed it.

Groaning, Draco's head fell into his hands, "and how do you suppose I do that?" he asked in a defeated voice.

" I suggest you be nicer to her. With your Veela calling to her it shouldn't be too hard," Blaise suggested.

" I guess you're right. So plan charm the mudb… my mate has started," Draco replied, his face set determinedly.

Blaise turned around so that Draco wouldn't be able to see his smirk all the while thinking, *well well first the name calling, what next?* he mused to himself.

Turning back towards Draco he sat beside him on the couch, he contemplated telling him about what he had heard Granger and the Weaselette talking about, but decided against it, thinking to himself about how Draco's already large ego would have a huge boost and he would never hear the end of it.

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of this chapter I'll try and post soon.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Zaijan!**

**(It's Chinese for goodbye for all who are wondering)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.19**

* * *

Hermione had spent hours in the library reading as much as she could about Veelas. She had lost track of the time until Madam Pince, the schools librarian, had had to chase her out because it was time to close. Huffing she had departed and quickly made her way to her common room because she had a patrol of the fourth floor to do with Ron.

She finally reached the portrait and made her way in, only noticing the platinum blond sitting by the couch opposite the fire accompanied by a head of raven locks, tiptoeing so that she wouldn't be noticed she made her way to her room and quietly changed slipping out once more to meet with Ron at the Gryffindor portrait.

She was halfway out the portrait when a voice called out to her, "Granger, where are you going so late?"

Stopping to answer she said, " I have patrols with Ron, not that it's any of your business." She started to turn around and continue to walk, however she paused when she heard the same silky voice tell her, "Oh Granger, do be careful."

Blushing she rushed out the door thinking to herself, "who does he think he is?", before she ran to the fat lady portrait outside the Gryffindor common room. Ron however was already there and was about to leave when he saw he coming, "well it's about time Mione, I thought you had already left," he said.

" It's against prefect protocol to patrol alone Ronald," she said, taking out her annoyance about Draco on him.

"Yes yes, I know but we should hurry up, I managed to get Harry to save some snacks for me and I want to come back before he eats them," and with that he was off.

Hermione shook her head at the antics of the two boys and set off after him. After some minutes of trying to find him, she found him reprimanding a couple who were trying to snog in the corners. After deducting 5 points from each of them, she let them go, slowly walking through the corridors and enjoying the moonlight.

She was so caught up in its beauty that she got quite a shock when she heard Ron clear his throat behind her. "Sorry Ron, I was just enjoying the view, I think the rounds are nearly done, don't worry not even Harry can eat that fast," she said, adding the last part on jokingly.

Ron gave a half-hearted chuckle before becoming serious, "Mione remember what I told you at the Burrow, have you given any thought to it?" he asked, his voice sounding a tad bit shaky.

Hermione sighed, she knew this conversation had been coming and had been planning different ways for her to answer him, turning around she said, " Ron, a couple of days ago I would probably have returned those feeling but I can't now, there's just too much going on."

She started to walk away, expecting angry words, instead she felt Ron clasp her wrist, "Hermione I'm your best friend, so is Harry, you know you can come to us with anything and we'll be there for you, right?" he said.

"Of course I do but if I do, the two of you can't overreact or tell anyone, okay?" she asked, waiting for his agreement, and when he nodded his head she started to speak again, "I'll tell the both of you after potions, okay?"

" Sure, you can trust us Mione,' he said, reassuringly.

The two of them made their way back to the common room and exchanged their goodbyes, and as Hermione walked back to her dorm she planned for the storm that was to come the next day.

* * *

Draco and Blaise had formulated their plan and had been drinking some firewhisky that Blaise had managed to smuggle into school. The two of them had been sipping some when he heard the door open. Hiding the two glasses, his half full and Blaise's empty, he attempted to hide behind the couch, cursing his height. He heard quiet footsteps and smelt cinnamon mixed with honey and knew straight away who it was. When he heard the footsteps retreating towards the door he decided to make his presence known. Clearing his throat he said, " Granger, where are you going so late?" Smiling when he heard her sharp reply he was about to retort when he remembered the plan he and Blaise had thought about and said instead, "Oh Granger, do be careful."

Smirking he heard her huff and leave, shaking Blaise awake he told him about what had happened, Blaise to his credit hid his surprise well. But since the both of them were best friends Draco still managed to detect it. Sighing he asked, "what are you so surprised about Zabini? I can be nice when I attempt to be and I especially have to be now because of the current… situation. Anyway isn't it time for you to go to your own room, you're starting to drool on my couch," Draco added jokingly.

Blaise got up to leave and as he was stepping out of the door he heard Draco gasp in pain, running back, he found him on his knees clutching his chest and shuddering.

"Malfoy what's wrong? Must I take you to Madam Pomfrey?" he asked, worriedly.

Draco shook his heads, "Don't…don't need to go, I'm….fin…fine, jus...just need a …few minutes," he managed to gasp out.

Blaise waited patiently by his friend's side as he was overcome with pain, after a few minutes had passed Draco had finally stopped shaking and had managed to sit up he immediately began questioning him, "Draco what happened? What caused this?"

Draco took in a long agonized breath, " I don't know one moment I was fine the next I felt as if a white hot poker had been shoved into my heart, it was an intense pain, one of the worst I've ever felt, I'll have to ask Dumbledore tomorrow, I'm sure it has something to do with this whole Veela mess," he said trying to sound calm but failing.

Blaise shot him one more worried look before waking up, "mate I have to go, but the moment it happens again, floo me, okay?" he asked, demanding Draco's word.

Draco nodded his head and simply said, " very well Zabini, I will floo you if needed, good night," and turning around he dismissed him.

* * *

Blaise closed the portrait and shook his head, he knew his friend well enough to know something was wrong but he also knew not to push him until he was ready to tell him. Making his way to the Slytherin dormitory, he quietly opened the portrait checking to see if anyone sat in the common room and then quickly made his way to his bed, quite tired from the day's events.

* * *

Draco rubbed his chest as if to sooth his pained heart, never before had he felt such agony, but the thing that bothered him was the feelings he was receiving from his Veela. It seemed to be sad and even rejected and Draco had the slightest idea as to why. Changing his clothes he went to bed, reminding himself to floo his mother first thing in the morning. Turning his head towards his window he was struck by the beauty of it, the way its light seemed to fill every dark spot and corner. Mournfully he drew his curtains and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the next day.

* * *

**Wow this is one of the longest chapters I have ever posted. So enjoy and review please.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Hej da!**

**(It's Swedish for goodbye for all who are wondering)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters, J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.20**

* * *

Draco was startled awake from a nightmare and when he turned around to see the time he became even more dazed, "damn! Its only 3:25, oh well better floo mother," he thought. Waking up and stretching he stifled a yawn and made his way to the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder he lazily through it into the fire he had just started and said in a sleep ridden voice, "Narcissa Malfoy, Malfoy Manor."

The flames turned emerald and out emerged his mother, who looked as if she was about ready to go to bed, wearing her dark jade gown and her hair in a light pony tail. Sighing she turned towards Draco, " Darling I know I said that you could call me anytime you needed to but is now really the best time for you to call me just to talk?"

"Mother I am sorry, I wouldn't have called you if this was not urgent," Draco said, looking slightly sheepish.

Making her way towards the chair beside the fire she sat down and sighed again, " very well Draco, what has happened this time?" she asked, her voice slightly wary as she remembered her son's habit of overreacting.

"Lately I have been getting the rather irritating pains in my chest, mainly over my heart, and my Veela is feeling rejected, what do you think could have cause this?" he asked, running his hand through his platinum blonde locks.

Narcissa had been reading up on her family journals and knew the answer to this, taking in a long breath she began to answer, " Well son, since the completion of the first stage of the mating ritual, both you and your mate will feel an urge to be closer and when your mate is touching another male, no matter what distance, your Veela will feel this and the pain you are currently experiencing is a warning of this. But don't worry it is not all males, just the ones who may pose a threat to your relationship with your mate."

"So what you're saying is that every time Granger touches someone I will feel like I'm having a heart attack?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly dubious. Curiously he felt slightly vindictive, shaking his head to rid himself of the emotion he listened to his mother's answer.

" Yes Draco that is exactly what I am saying, this will only stop when the whole mating ritual has completed, and son do hurry up, you only have 6 months left, now if that is all I have to go, I really am tired. I was working on my labyrinth and I just discovered a new type of rose which has been growing there, and you would not believe the colour, oh it looks so divine!"

While his mother was talking Draco ushered her towards the fire place, "okay mother, goodnight, I'll floo you when there's more developments," he said, trying to get rid of her so that he could go back to sleep, and hopefully not be plagued with nightmares once again.

"Well well Granger now has a way to cause me pain at her will, I'm definitely not going to tell her that, she might want to get back at me for all the years of taunting," he thought as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, beckoning sleep closer.

* * *

Hermione had been having a nightmare again, this time about the moment Bellatrix Lestrange had been torturing her and had carved the word "Mudblood" into her left arm. Jerking up she yanked up her sleeves. Sighing with relief when she saw nothing on her arm, she had managed to devise a charm over the holidays which had finally made the word disappear.

Walking to the bathroom she splashed some cold water on her face, her ears pricking up when she heard Draco's voice on the other side of the door. Casting a quick hearing charm she stood by the door, catching the last bit of the conversation, hearing Draco saying "So what you're saying is that every time Granger touches someone I will feel like I'm having a heart attack"

Now Hermione had never really been a vindictive person but upon hearing those words she smiled a bit, thinking of a plan to get her revenge if Malfoy did anything to her. Turning away from the door she made her way back to her bed and jumped in, turning around she glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside, groaning she saw the time was 3:40. Closing her eyes she will herself to sleep and planned for the day to come.

* * *

The two Heads both woke up early and got ready for the classes that awaited them, neither of them talking to the other when their paths crossed. The day flew by for Hermione as she awaited the end of the day; her last subject being advanced potions, the only subject the Gryffindors shared with the Slytherins. Sighing she rushed down the corridor so that she wouldn't be late for class, she didn't want to gave Snape any chance of deducting points from Gryffindor. Luckily she made it just in time and was greeted by sneers from the Slytherins and warm grins from the Gryffindor. Taking her seat next to Harry she listened to his idle chatter and when Snape arrived she began to take notes.

When the period was about to end the whole class let out a huge groan upon receiving homework, Hermione being the only one with a smile on her face, secretly congratulating herself on having finished it in advance. And when the bell rang she left the class, leaving behind her grumbling peers. Making her way to the Great Hall she prepared herself for the conversation to come. Seeing Ron near the entrance of the Great Hall, she called him over to an alcove.

Harry looked at her worriedly, " Hey Mione, Ron said you had something to tell us, is it something to do with why you've been acting weird lately? "

"Yes Harry, but before I tell you guys, I want both of you to take a wizard oath of secrecy, and also to promise that the two of you won't overreact and go and try to probably kill anyone, okay?"

Both of the boys nodded their heads and took the oath. Ron, who was very impatient said, " Mione hurry up I'm hungry and the foods going to get finished soon."

Taking a deep breath in Hermione began to speak, " okay guys, a couple of weeks ago on the train to Hogwarts I discovered I am the mate of a Veela who is also in this school, one thing led to another and the first ritual was completed and now we have 6 more months to complete the whole ritual or we both shall die," she said, her nervousness making her talk faster.

Both the guys were rendered speechless before they began bombarding her with questions. Lifting her voice above both of them she said, "Guys one question at a time I can't answer so many at one time."

Both the guys looked slightly sheepish, and after a few minutes of silence and staring, Harry let out an exasperated breath, " Sorry Mione, but who is the Veela?" he asked with Ron looking up to hear the answer as well.

Hermione began to speak, " it's….."

* * *

**Hahaha (evil laugh) left you at a cliffhanger of some sorts. Oh well you just have to wait for the next chapter which I'll post as soon as I can, promise.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Sayounara!**

**(Japanese for goodbye)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.21**

* * *

Draco woke up a couple of hours later feeling oddly refreshed, making his way to the bathroom he got ready and left for his first subject, charms. After leaving his room he entered the common room, checking for signs of Hermione, but she had probably left. He was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw a mass of mahogany curls belonging to one temperamental Gryffindor princess fly past him, he was about to call out a remark when he remembered his mother's words, biting back his comment he folded his arms and continued on his way. Closing the portrait he found Blaise walking with Susan Bones, yanking him away, the two made their way to charms, where they both sat in the back.

Blaise was busy grumbling about Draco's abrupt greeting, so in order for him to quieten down Draco told Blaise about his early morning conversation. When he was done Blaise looked sympathetic, " sorry mate, seems like some bad news for you. On to better topics, how's our plan going?" Blaise asked, trying to change the uncomfortable subject.

"Oh man I forgot to tell you what happened before the plan, Granger saw me coming out of the shower and boy was she drooling," Draco said, the famous Malfoy smirk becoming more pronounced on his face.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me about that, I already knew it and plus I got more information on Granger's part," Blaise said triumphantly.

" What do you mean? Don't leave me hanging Zabini!" Draco said nearly jumping out of his seat.

" Relax she and the Weaselette were talking a couple of days ago about a sexy Veela, who one of them happened to see step out of the shower, Granger's words were, and I quote, 'oh Gin, his body was so muscular and pale, he looked so …hot,' and she started blushing scarlet. So I think from the research I gathered the plan won't be so hard to execute," Blaise said, a smirk appearing on his face.

" Zabini you do a very bad girl impression and are you sure she meant me? ,"asked Draco, his eyes taking on a light gold sheen.

" No mate I suppose she was talking about some other bloke she saw coming out of the shower, and she probably thought he was hot," Blaise said sarcastically.

Draco's only response was a jealous growl and when Blaise turned towards him he noticed that his eyes were now completely gold. Quickly putting his hand up he asked, "Professor, Draco's not feeling well, can I take him to Madam Pomfrey?"

Waiting only for the teacher to nod, Blaise took off, dragging a growling Malfoy towards the Heads dorm. Pushing open the portrait he dumped Malfoy on the couch and went into Hermione's room, getting a t-shirt he handed it towards Draco, who, the second he smelt the shirt, stopped growling and his eyes appeared normal once again.

Blaise sat down next to him and said, "bloody hell mate, what the hell is wrong with you? I was being sarcastic, of course she meant you, who else would she describe as pale?" his voice tinged with irritation at missing another chance of flirting with girls as he changed classes.

" Sorry Zabini I don't know what came over me, I think I'll just stay here the whole day, you can go ahead to class, I'm feeling rather tired again," Draco said, letting out a rather large yawn.

" Sure, I'll use an excuse with the teachers for you, I'll stop by later, bye Malfoy," Blaise said as he went out the portrait closing it softly.

As soon as Draco's head touched his pillow he fell asleep and dreamt of a certain mahogany haired beauty.

* * *

Blaise spent the entire day looking for Hermione, he checked the library and he circled back to the Heads dormitories but she was nowhere to be found. Giving up he went to his last subject which was potions. It was here that he spotted Hermione and during the whole period he was formulating a speech to tell her in order to convince her about Draco.

When he heard the bell ring he quickly walked out looking for her. Spotting her talking to Potter and Weasley, he made his to her. Sidling up to her he said, " Granger mind if I have a word?"

He noticed how annoyed she look at him, "Zabini I was in the middle of a sentence," she said irritated.

"I know but this concerns a certain person of interest for the both of us," Blaise said persistently.

Hermione sighed and turned towards Harry and Ron and said, " guys I have to go, I'll tell you later, sorry," and made her way down the corridor with Blaise.

" What is it Zabini? I was in the middle of a very important conversation," she said, grimacing.

Blaise took a deep breath and began to speak, " well Granger I already know that Draco's a Veela and also that you're his mate. And after spending the past few days with him I can say that he is in love with you and also that he needs you, or atleast his Veela needs you."

Hermione was taken aback for a few minutes before she snorted, " oh please Zabini he put you up to this, the both of you are trying to make a fool of me, well it isn't going to work," she said before turning on her heel and storming down the passageway but not before she heard Blaise call behind her, "He doesn't know I told you this, and Granger deep down in your heart you know I'm right!"

* * *

Draco had woken up quite fresh from a sleep free from nightmares but somehow he felt an odd sense of irritation in the middle of his sleep. Thinking back to it, he simply shrugged and woke up to go to the bathroom to freshen up a bit before, he went to eat dinner in the Great Hall.

On the way there he encountered Blaise, who greeted him and cryptically said, " ai mate you have a feisty one there," before the two made their way to their table.

To his bad luck his ex-girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, walked towards him and sat straight on his lap. Frowning in disgust he attempted to get her off him saying, "Pansy get off of me," before continuing his dinner. Pansy, it seemed, couldn't take a hint and that resulted in Draco lifting her up and unceremoniously dumping her on the chair.

Pansy turned around and kissed him directly on the mouth before leaving, with a malicious smirk on her face, to go sit with her friends. Disgusted Draco started rubbing his mouth trying to rub off any traces of the foul girl but not before he saw a mahogany haired girl fly out the Great Hall and he felt a startling wave of anger. Speechless he took off after her, running all the way to their common room only to find her slamming her room door in his face. Confused he sat on the couch staring into the flames of the fire, trying to discern why he felt so sad.

* * *

**Oh big confrontation coming up soon.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Ciao!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.22**

* * *

Hermione was about to tell the boys who her mate was when Blaise Zabini, of all people, came towards her, interrupting her sentence. Feeling a twinge of annoyance she turned towards him.

"Zabini I was in the middle of a sentence," she said letting her irritation leak out into the sentence. She was about to turn around and ignore him when she heard him say, "I know but this concerns a certain person of interest for the both of us."

Sighing she turned to Harry and Ron and said, " guys I have to go, I'll tell you later, sorry," before going after Blaise. The two of them walked down a corridor, with Blaise leading, and when she finally had enough of the wait she stopped walking and said, " what is it Zabini? I was in the middle of a very important conversation."

Blaise began to explain and her eyes widened as she listened to what he was saying about Draco, unable to help herself at the end of his speech, she let out a snort before becoming irritated. "How dare the two of them, did they think this was a joke! I felt enough compassion to not want to let Malfoy die and this is how they treat this predicament," she thought, irritated.

Turning to Blaise she said, "oh please Zabini he put you up to this, the both of you are trying to make a fool of me, well it isn't going to work," before she ran down the corridor. But she still managed to hear Blaise's last words. Snorting to herself as she walked, she thought, "Malfoy? Love? Yeah right."

Making her way to the library she immersed herself in books and it was only when she heard Madam Pince bustle by that she looked at the ancient oak grandfather clock at the corner of the room. Taking in the time she quickly packed up her things and went to the Great Hall for dinner.

Sitting down opposite to Ginny, she told Ginny about what Blaise had said; expecting her to laugh but instead Ginny's face went thoughtful. Hermione busied herself with her food and only looked up when she heard Ginny gasp.

"What happened Gin?" she asked.

"Mione I'm so sorry," Ginny said, still looking over her shoulder.

Hermione turned around and found Draco and Pansy kissing. Disgusted she turned around and went back to her dinner, her eyes slowly brimming with tears. Shaking her head she muttered to Ginny, " Can you believe them? Snogging like that in front of everyone, huh. I uh have to go, I have… some homework to do, see you tomorrow," before running out of the hall.

While climbing up the stairs she seethed, "how dare the two of them, first that git, Zabini, tried to convince me that Draco loved me and then that bloody Ferret goes and kisses that hag." She made her way to the door, shouting the password she entered the dorm, hearing someone hot in pursuit of her. Slamming her bedroom door close she cast a silencing spell and fell into a fitful sleep with tears pouring down her face.

* * *

Hermione woke up later in the night, her throat sore and puffy eyes because of her crying earlier on. Sniffling she lifted the silencing charm on her room and went outside to the common room to get a class of water.

Making her way towards the roaring fire she sat on the couch only to find a hard muscular body already on the couch. Jumping up with a squeak she ran behind the couch before quickly cast a Lumos charm, illuminating the whole room. Peering over the back of the couch she saw she had sat on, of all people, Draco Malfoy. Biting her lip she saw that his grey eyes were open and that he had been staring at her.

She was about to speak when she remembered the earlier events of the day, huffing she turned around and was about to go back to her room when a pair of pale strong hands grabbed her wrist, holding her in place. Struggling for a bit she gave up and said, "Malfoy let go of me," through her clenched teeth.

* * *

Draco had fallen asleep on the couch in front of the fire where he had been waiting for Hermione, only to find himself awoken by a light body sitting on him. His eyes sprang open taking in the bright light and finding Hermione staring at him from behind the couch. For a second she looked as if she was about to talk to him when she turned around.

Draco, who had had enough of her running away from him, grabbed her wrist, effectively holding her in place, his Veela purring at the close distance between their skin. She struggled for a while until she gave up looking at him with angry brown eyes, "those eyes are going to be my undoing," he thought to himself resigned. He was so lost in her eyes he almost ignored what she was saying; only catching onto to the last part of her sentence.

Refusing to let her go, he hauled her next to him saying, " I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong Granger," with a determined tone.

She sighed and said, "I'm supposed to be your mate but you get to snog other girls and then you get your friend to lie and say that you love me," her voice was strangely emotionless.

Draco was taken aback for a few minutes before he spoke, " I did not snog her Granger, nor did I ask any of my friends to talk to you, and before you say anything, that hag kissed me," he said, letting go of her and walking back to his room. As Draco walked, he searched through his mind to find the reason why he felt that he had had to reassure Hermione about his innocence. Finding nothing that appeased him, he settled on blaming his Veela for these unwelcome emotions swirling around his head.

* * *

Hermione felt oddly reassured at Draco's answers but before she could even say anything Draco had turned around and was walking briskly to his room.

Hesitantly she said, "Malf….Draco thanks, I just want to know, was Blaise right?"

Draco paused for a few minutes, giving her a long look, before saying, "Well Grang….Hermione he just might be. Blame it on the Veela if it makes you feel better, I knows it makes me," before reaching his doorway. And as he was about to shut the door he said, "Oh and Hermione, jealously does suit you."

And with those words he shut the door leaving behind a speechless yet blushing Hermione.

* * *

**Okay so here's some romance starting.**

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adieu!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.23**

* * *

Draco woke up with a huge smile, a true smile, on his face as he remembered the previous night's events. He had finally made some progress with the plan he and Blaise had concocted and he was feeling quite victorious about that. Rolling onto his side he realised that it was a Saturday morning and that he would not have to do anything for the whole day. Closing his eyes he went back to sleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke that day feeling slightly grumpy as she thought of the blush that Malfoy had managed to draw from her. Her mind quickly devised plans to get back at him, the nature of some so devious they would get her moved to the Slytherin house. Grinning evilly she came up with the perfect plan, her memory of the conversation between Draco and his mother ringing in her head. Chuckling and rubbing her hands gleefully she went back to sleep with an equally evil, equally vindictive smirk on her face.

* * *

Draco woke up hours later and padded downstairs in a loose pair of emerald pants with no shirt on and a messy hairstyle, which he had heard complimented his face, he had expected Granger to be awake by now and that was the only reason he had taken such time with his morning appearance. Finding no one there, he grumbled to himself about lazy bookworms and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

* * *

The sound of the bathroom door closing woke Hermione up from her light slumber and she quickly shot out of bed, all ready for the first step of her plan. She sent a patronus to Ginny's room with a message to come quickly and bring some clothes. With that done she began to prepare herself for the whirlwind that she knew was about to come. The first part of her plan was to dress in a fashion different from her normal baggy clothes and bushy hair, and with that step she had enlisted the help of the only person she knew would be able to work with her demands, Ginny. So now she stood in her night clothes waiting for Ginny to come.

Ten minutes later she heard a knock on the door, running quietly so that she wouldn't be heard, she reached it in matter of seconds. Slowly opening the door she was greeted with an excited Ginny carrying a small trunk full of clothes and other contraptions. Ushering her in, Hermione closed the door quickly, so that the hinges wouldn't squeak, and yanked Ginny into her room. When they entered Hermione put a finger on her mouth signalling her friend to be quiet as she cast a locking and silencing charms on her room. Breathing a sigh of relief that the first stage of her plan was working so well, she turned around only to be confronted with a very curious Ginny.

" Morning Gin, thanks for coming, I need your help. I have a plan to get back at Malfoy for the whole kissing Pansy thing, so can you help?" she asked, anxiously.

"You have to know that it wasn't his fault Mione, he wouldn't have gone after you if he had actually meant to kiss that girl." Ginny said ,soothingly .

" Oh I know, he already explained that," Hermione said with a wave of her hand. " But I still need to do this."

"Whatever for?" Ginny asked confused.

"Oh just to see something," Hermione smiled evilly. "So are you with me?"

Ginny nodded," you know I am. So what's the plan?"

Well I worked out a three step plan to make him jealous…. I mean to prove a theory of mine. You're going to be helping me with step one," Hermione said, sounding slightly flustered at her slip up.

Ginny grinned as she noted her friend's obvious aim but continued to listen.

" I need to change my appearance up a bit so that I knock that git's socks off and you were the first one I thought of who could help me, " Hermione said, feeling slightly more confident as she explained her plan.

"Mione I won't need to do much, you're beautiful already, all you need is some better clothes, a shade of gloss and some conditioner," Ginny joked.

Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes at her friend and said, "thanks Gin, let's begin."

* * *

Draco had already changed and was walking around the common room looking for any sign of Hermione, but to his dismay there was no sign of her presence anywhere, not even her delicious scent. Feeling disgruntled he made his way to the small kitchenette at the corner of the room and grabbed an apple. Wiping it on his shirt he went to the bookcase, looking for a book to keep him pre-occupied, after a few minutes of searching he finally found an intriguing book about Veelas and sat down to read it.

Draco eventually lost himself in the book and was drawn back to the world when he heard a girlish giggle and saw a head of long ruby hair walking towards the portrait. Clearing his throat he said, " Weaselette what are you doing here?"

She turned around with an mysterious expression and replied, "none of your business Ferret," before turning on her heel and exiting the common room.

Draco frowned as he tried to figure out the reason behind her smile before shaking his head and immersing himself with his book again.

* * *

Hermione smiled at the mirror as she took in the sight before her. Ginny had decided to dress her in a silk green top with skinny black jeans, adding only a jade dragon pendant as an accessory. They both had decided to add a simple layer eye makeup and a red coat of lip-gloss. The only thing they had disagreed over was her hair, Ginny had wanted to try out a new permanently straightened spell and Hermione was unsure about it. In the end Ginny had won and Hermione was now sitting with wavy hair which was way more manageable then the bushy, frizzy hair she had been sporting for all her life.

Running her hand through her hair and checking herself one more time she tried to rally her spirits, "c'mon Mione you look hot , you can admit that. Now let's go get back at that Ferret," she thought. Nodding to herself in the mirror, she took one last look before turning around and opening her door.

Walking down the stairs in her black velvet boots, she walked silently, her eyes searching the room for a familiar head of platinum hair, stopping when she saw him by the couch. Making her way as if to go to get a book, she leaned towards the bookcase, all the while feeling a pair of eyes burning into her back.

Sighing she turned around with her hand on her hip and said, " It's rude to stare you know," before going to the portrait and opening it.

A silky, husky voice stopped her, "Where do are you're going like that Granger?"

She hid her smirk and said, " none of your business Malfoy but if you must know I have a date," before walking out the door with a triumphant smirk on her face.

* * *

Draco looked at the portrait for a few seconds before deciding that he would follow her. Shaking his head to clear the reaction he felt after seeing her, he slipped out of the entrance silently and made his way down the corridor which she had just walked down, her scent leading him.

* * *

Hermione grinned as she felt the spell she had cast tingle, showing that someone was following her. She only hoped that Ginny had finished her part in the second step of the plan. She had asked Ginny to explain to Harry and Ron about her current situation and their part in her plan. Rounding the corner she walked up to Ron, who was exactly where he was supposed to be and sat down facing him in the alcove, draping her hands around his shoulders.

* * *

Draco bumped into someone in his haste to follow Hermione, only pausing for a moment to see who it was. He stopped when he saw he had bumped into Blaise who was now rubbing his sore shoulder, "Mate what's your rush, " Blaise asked.

"I'm following Hermione, she's up to something and I want to know what, also what were you thinking talking to her!" Draco answered, putting an edge to the last part.

Blaise held up his hands in surrender and said, " sorry mate I just saw how you felt for her and decided to tell her and to make it up to you I'll come help you talk to her, let's go," Blaise said, tugging Draco's arm.

Draco allowed himself to be pulled, ignoring the slight pain he felt in his heart, and immersed himself with Blaise's idle chatter; he carried on walking until he noticed Blaise had stopped. Looking around him, Draco felt as if his heart was being torn in half at the sight that lay before him.

* * *

**I was on a roll so this is by far the longest chapter I wrote. So please review!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adieu!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.24**

* * *

Hermione leaned forward, resting her hands on Ron's shoulder, her eyes narrowing as she tried to see the person who stood on the side of her. So far the plan was working excellently and she knew that when she heard a pained gasp come from Draco. Smiling she tilted her head and whispered in Ron's ear.

" hey Ron, thanks for helping me with this," she said, keeping her voice low so that no one else could hear them.

Ron answered with his face slightly flushed, " sure Mione anything for you."

Hermione began to feel a sharp pain in her chest, knowing that it was Draco's pain, and decided to put an end to the torture. Just as she was about to wake up Ron seized her face and dragged her mouth onto his. Stunned, for a minute or so, she simply sat there and let him kiss her before attempting to wake up only to find that he had wrapped his arms around her and was holding on tight. She struggled and then decided to give up and wait for him to let her go.

* * *

Draco stood in the shadows, watching his mate in the arms of another man, all the while feeling a sharp ache in his chest which caused him to gasp out in pain. His Veela was changing from angry to sad as he watched his mate sit by that damn Weasel. He edged forward slowly, unaware of his movement, until he was in front of the pair. He saw the Weasel cast a glance at him before tugging on Hermione's face and dragging his dirty lips onto her pure mouth.

He was about to go forward and wrench the boy off of her when he felt an agonizing pain in his heart. Suddenly he found himself unable to stand and sank to his knees, his eyes still on the pair. He let out a grief-stricken yelp and suddenly collapsed.

* * *

Hermione had heard a yell so sad it broke her heart and looking to the side she saw what caused it. Draco lay on the floor clutching his chest as he watched her with pained eyes. As soon as Hermione made eye contact with him he let out a yelp and fainted. She pushed at Ron with all her might, and when that did not have an effect on him she bit his lip. He quickly let go of her, mistakenly dumping her to the floor as he clutched his bleeding lip. Hermione dragged herself to Draco as she felt a heart wrenching pain echoing through her.

* * *

Blaise was shocked at the sight that lay ahead of him; he had wandered off and was chatting to Ginny Weasley when he heard someone let out a yell. Running around the corner he froze with shock, there before him stood Ron Wealsey clutching a bleeding lip and Hermione crawling on the floor towards an unconscious Draco who had a pained expression on his unconscious face.

Blaise shook himself out of his shocked stupor as he put together the scene in front of him, slowly realising what had happened. Running towards Draco, he ignored Hermione and picked up his friend, who even unconscious let out a yelp of pain. Gazing at Hermione with all the disgust he could muster, he carried his friend to the infirmary.

* * *

Hermione watched as Blaise carried a writhing, unconscious Draco who looked as if he had been placed under the Cruciatus curse. Pulling herself onto her feet, she stumbled towards Ron who still stood clutching his bitten lip and pulled back her arm before punching him. She then followed Blaise, slowly shuffling after him. Her mind replayed the look of sheer agony on Draco's face and the look of disgust Blaise had given her. Ashamed she walked behind the boys, her head hanging low.

* * *

Draco felt as if he were in hell, his mind replaying the scene between Hermione and that Weasel. He felt himself being carried by familiar arms and then placed onto a soft bed before he heard someone fussing over him. He tried to open his eyes but was unable to because of his lack of energy, groaning he mumbled, "Hermione," before he let the dark take him.

* * *

Hermione had managed to elude stares as she walked to the infirmary. As she entered she was greeted with a hostile glare from Blaise, who looked as if he knew what had happened. Turning her head away from his glare, she scanned the room for Draco, sighing in relief she found him lying in the corner of the room, on the furthest bed. As she started to walk towards him she was stopped by a very angry looking Blaise who said, "Granger don't you think you've done enough damage to him?"

She tried all the sorrow she felt in her words, "Zabini trust me I didn't mean for it to happen like that, the plan was only to make him jealous, nothing else."

Blaise stood still for a few minutes thinking over what she had said, and when he was done he stood aside and let her go past. "Granger I swear if you hurt him again, I will personally kill you myself," he promised, his voice tinged with anger.

Nodding Hermione hastily walked towards the bed where Madam Pomfrey stood. " What wrong with him?" she asked.

Madam Pomfrey turned towards her and said, "Mr Malfoy suffered a some sort of heart attack although I can't seem to find the cause of it, you may stay with him, but at the first sign of pain you will call me," her words commanded.

Nodding once again Hermione sat on the chair next to him and watched as he breathed slowly. Running her hands through the hair on his forehead she whispered, " Draco I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to be in pain, I just wanted to get you jealous, I'm sorry."

* * *

Hermione was so pre-occupied with his hair she missed to notice his opened eyes which were now looking at her. He cleared his throat and said, "So Granger what brings you here?" He slowly smiled as he watched her jump up in surprise.

"Oh you're awake, are you in any pain, do you need anything?" she asked, looking in the direction of Madam Pomfrey's office.

" No I'm fine now, I just want to go sleep in my bed," he said, playing on her guilty emotions.

Hermione called Madam Pomfrey who checked his temperature and pulse before she stated that he was in perfect health and free to go.

He swung his legs over the railing on the bed and got up rather shakily, watching as Hermione rushed to his side to help him walk. His Veela felt happy at his mate's sudden care for him but he felt slightly angry. "How dare she, she knew this would cause me pain, she planned it, she and that Weasel planned this," he thought, furiously. He yanked his hand out from hers and said, "I don't need a Mudblood to help me," before he went towards Blaise and the both of them left the infirmary together leaving behind a speechless Hermione.

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of her plan, big fights are coming up next..**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Hasta la proxima!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.25**

* * *

Hermione sat down on a bed in the infirmary, holding her head as she tried to process what had just happened. Shaking her head she drew her thoughts in order and decided to first find Ron. Walking briskly down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room she met Ginny who looked at her curiously.

"Hey Mione what happened? You look horrible," Ginny asked, her voice full of concern.

"Gin, Ron kissed me, and it caused Draco to suffer a heart attack and now he blames me," Hermione said, her eyes brimming with emotions she couldn't hide.

Ginny rushed towards her and pulled her into her arms, "Oh Mione I'm so sorry, I should have expected he would do something like that, but what are you wasting time here for? You should be explaining this to Ferret."

"I have to have a certain talk with your brother, involving my fist and his nose again," Hermione said, her voice taking on a dangerous tone as she clenched her hands into fists.

Ginny grabbed her and turned her towards the direction of the Heads dormitories, "don't worry Mione, Harry and I will sort him out, you go and explain all this to the Ferret," Ginny said, pushing Hermione lightly.

"Okay, okay I'm going, thanks Gin," Hermione said quickly, as she was pushed towards her dorm by her insistent friend.

* * *

Draco sunk into his soft bed and wrapped himself in his emerald silk sheets, sighing he reached for the glass of water on his bedside table and he took a long refreshing gulp before looking at his friend. He had never seen Blaise this worried before so he took the liberty of explaining the whole story to him. By the time he had reached the ending Blaise stood at the end of his bed, shaking his head.

"Spit it out mate," Draco said, growing impatient at his friends silence.

Sighing, Blaise said, " I see why she wanted to make you jealous but the one thing I don't understand is why she would kiss that Weasel. Because trust me Malfoy, when I saw her she looked heart broken and I don't think it's because of him."

Draco became angry at his friend's words, " she admitted she wanted to make me jealous and while her methods were excessive it was still her plan, so she obviously did plan the kiss with that filthy blood traitor," his voice betraying his hurt at the kiss.

Blaise shook his head once more, "no mate, you didn't see how she looked, I did and if the kiss was intentional why did the Weasel have a bitten lip and a budding black eye?"

Draco sat with a look of sheer confusion for a few minutes before he pieced together everything and Blaise watched in amusement as realisation dawned on his face before he jumped out of the bed and ran into the common room, running towards the portrait to find Hermione and apologise.

* * *

Hermione had just walked into the entrance when she was hit with an object which had been hurtling at a fast speed. Falling down, she rubbed her head, which had been knocked on impact. Glaring she stood up only to be confronted with a pair of molten eyes and platinum blond hair. He offered her a hand up which to the surprise of both of them was actually taken. Draco pulled her up and they both made their way to the couch in front of the fire and sat down, staring at the roaring fire.

* * *

Draco had been leaving the common room to set off to try and find Hermione when he collided with a soft, delicious smelling object. Stiffening in surprise he looked down, meeting warm hazel eyes, he simply stood there for a few moment memorising the way they looked at him in concern before he noticed the situation and reached out a hand to pull her up. Reaching up, he watched as she took it and used it to pull herself up, neither of them acknowledging that he had held her hand for a few more minutes before letting it go and they both made their way to the couch in front of the fire.

After a few moment the silence became unbearable and Draco decided to speak, " Hermione I'm uh.. apologise for the comment I made earlier." Only to find that she too had decided to speak at that exact moment, making both their sentences get jumbled. They both looked at each other in silence for a few more minutes before they both broke out into laughter.

* * *

The two of them sat there laughing for a short period and then stopped, the awkward silence emerging once again. Hermione started fidgeting with her hands before Draco had enough and grabbed onto both of them and rubbed them together. Blushing Hermione decided to speak again, "Draco, I'm sorry, I didn't plan for you to get hurt and I didn't plan for that kiss, I just wanted to get back at you," she said, becoming ashamed.

She was shocked when Draco squeezed her hands and said, "Hermione I truly am sorry for the comment I made to you earlier."

With his words Hermione felt his remorse through the bond the two shared. "I can't pretend that I'm fine with it, or that I can forget all the years of torment but I'm willing to try if you are because I prefer neither of us to die," she added, so as not to sound too forward.

* * *

Draco felt elated that his mate was offering a truce and decided to voice his happiness at her statement, " Sure Mione, let's start with being friends, okay?"

Hermione threw him a shocked looked, " what did you call me?" she asked.

Draco looked sheepish at the use of her nickname, " sorry I thought that since we were friend I could call you that, I guess not," he said, casting his eyes downwards.

He watched in triumph as Hermione's face portrayed her emotions of guilt at causing their new friendship discomfort already. Shaking her head, she said, " we're friend of course you can, why do you looking so sad?"

* * *

Hermione was shocked when Draco called her by her nickname and then by the fact that he got sad when she called him out on it. Guiltily she said, " we're friend of course you can, why do you looking so sad?"

Draco said, " my Veela feelings are influencing my own causing me to feel its sadness at your rejection, you could make me feel better with a kiss," he smiled deviously, narrowing his eyes towards her direction.

Hermione sat shocked for a few moments before reaching for a cushion from the side of the and couch, hitting him on the head with it, saying, " you sly little ferret, you had me worried there and you were just playing," before hitting him again on the head.

Draco shielded his face and said, " watch my face woman, I had to atleast give it a try," before managing to pull the pillow away from her and then beginning to tickle her.

Squealing Hermione fell flat on the couch and pulled Draco with her, both of them staring at the other in silence. Draco leaned forward slowly, giving Hermione a chance to move away if she wanted to, before setting his lips on hers. It was slow at first gradually becoming a battle of tongues as one tried to dominate over the other. Draco devoured her mouth, trying to get more of the delicious flavour of her mouth while she threaded her fingers through his silky hair, pulling his head closer to hers. They were so engrossed with their battle that they failed to notice when they began to roll off the couch resulting in a flushed Hermione and a very self-satisfied Draco. They both stared at each other in wonder before laughing again.

* * *

Blaise had heard all the commotion down stairs and was chuckling to himself after he saw what the two had been up too. He had let himself out and was thinking to himself, "my oh my, I can't wait to see how this ends."

* * *

**Okay so end of this chapter, I'll post another later.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Please rate, review and most importantly enjoy!**

**Ciao!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.26**

* * *

Draco awoke with a wide smile on his face as he remembered the events of the previous night. Since it was a Sunday and all classes were out, he planned to pop by the kitchen and grab a picnic basket. It was a sunny day when he woke up and he had devised an outing that would help convince Hermione that he was her mate as well as get her to trust him.

Walking past a mirror he stopped and thought to himself, "what's happened to you. You're Draco Malfoy, you aren't supposed to be planning a date with a mudblood," shaking his ahead to clear his mind of those thought, he made his way to his closet to pick out a set of clothes.

He then proceeded to change and went to knock on Hermione's door. After knocking a few times he decided to wake her up, shouting through the door he said, " hey Granger, wake up, change into something casual and meet me in the common room in two hours." He grinned when he heard a muffled groan from the other side of the door. Walking to his room he grabbed a few things and went to go grab the picnic basket from the kitchens.

* * *

Hermione had been having a rather nice dream about a very large library when she heard Draco's voice call out to her through her door. Sticking her head out of her cocoon she heard him say, "hey Granger, wake up, change into something casual and meet me in the common room in two hours."

Groaning in agreement she fell asleep as soon as she heard his footsteps recede, but not before setting an alarm for the next hour. She tried, unsuccessfully, to grasp the dream she had been having before but to her dismay she dreamt of Ron's kiss which caused her to jerk awake. She looked at her alarm clock once again, grumbling when she saw that she had one and a half hours left to get ready.

Dragging herself out of her bed, she thanked Merlin that Ginny had managed to convince her to keep some of make-up and clothes. Pulling out a ruby red sleeveless shirt and another tight pair of black jeans and her favourite leather boots, she placed them on her bed and went into the bathroom. Filling the tub and adding some cinnamon and honey scented oils she soaked for around half an hour before getting out and changing into her laid out clothes.

She took her time dressing up and then went to the small chest in the corner of her room, pulling out the make-up Ginny had left from the previous day. She put on the red lip-gloss that matched the exact shade of her shirt and light eyeliner. When she was done she stared at her hair, trying to pick what style to do on her now wavy hair, she finally decided to leave it down, adding a simple gloss up spell. Looking at her clock she saw that she still had fifteen minutes left so she sat on her bed and picked up the book she had been reading, continuing it. She had immersed herself so fully in the book that she was startled when she heard the portrait open. Glancing at the clock again she saw that Draco was right on time, but Hermione felt slightly disgruntled at the early wakeup call she had received so she cast a silencing charm on her room and decided to keep Draco waiting a little while longer as she continued her book.

* * *

Draco had picked up some things and made his way to the common room, making sure that he was on time. Looking around for any sign of Hermione, he felt slightly disappointed. Knocking on her door, which gave him a sense of déjà vu, he called her, when he received no reply he tried shouting for her. When he received no reply again he thought to himself, "damn! This is her way of getting back at me for waking her up so early; she must have cast a silencing spell, hmm! Wait I know a counter spell." Grinning he muttered the counter spell and flung open her door.

He stood shocked at the sight that awaited him, Hermione lay on her bed wearing a red shirt and tight jeans which made him want to jump on her. Her head was turned in the direction of the door and her eyes were narrowed in irritation.

* * *

Hermione had just been getting to the really good part of her book when her door slammed open revealing an open mouthed Draco. Sitting up she said, "Malfoy what's wrong with you? Close your mouth before a fly decides to sit in it," before setting her bookmark in the place where she had stopped.

Draco finally managed to close his mouth and said, "Wow Granger, you clean up well but you're late, let's go," as he walked over and pulled her with him.

Hermione struggled playfully for a little while before letting him drag her. When Draco had managed to tug her out of her room he said, "well c'mon we have a deadline," before turning is heel and walking out of the door, leaving Hermione to follow with a curious look on her face.

* * *

**Well that's the end of this chapter, don't worry I made it short for a reason. Okay so end of this chapter, I'll post another soon.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Please rate, review and most importantly enjoy!**

**Adios!**


	27. Chapter 27

**This chapter is loosely based on the soundtrack of Aladdin. Rate, please review and enjoy!**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does nor do I own the lyrics. The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.27**

* * *

Hermione's curiosity finally got the better of her and she followed Draco down the corridor. The pair walked past Hagrid's hut and made their way into the woods. After walking for over thirty minutes in silence, Hermione had had enough. Stopping she said, "hey Malfoy how much longer this is the third cleaning charm I've had to use on my boots," in the most obnoxious tone she could muster.

* * *

Draco chuckled at her attempt and replied, " don't worry princess, we're nearly there." He smirked, knowing his new nickname would grate on her nerves and he was right because a few seconds later she said loudly, " don't call me that Ferret!"

Retorting he said, "sure princess anything you command," finishing his sentence off with a mocking bow.

He continued walking for a few more minutes, with her hot on his tail. He stopped abruptly when he saw the scene in front of him, they had reached their destination. He was about to tell her when he felt her bump into him. "Not watching where you were going, Princess? We're here by the way," he said smirking.

* * *

Hermione had been so caught up in her thoughts that she had not noticed when Draco had stopped walking, which caused her to walk into him. Apologizing she looked around his shoulder, stunned at the place he had brought her to. It was a large patch of empty space filled with flowers and smalls trees with a clearing in the middle. Amazed she pushed past him and took in the way the sunlight filtered through the trees and shone on the dew covered plants making each seem as if it were covered in small diamonds.

She found herself breathless at the beauty of the place, " oh Draco, it's so exquisite, thank you for bringing me here," she said, turning around to face Draco.

* * *

Draco smiled as he felt Hermione's wonder at the place through the mate connection, walking towards her he said, " this was the place where my parents first met; I thought you might like it. I also took it upon myself to get a picnic basket set, since neither of us had breakfast yet," laughing as Hermione's stomach grumbled in protest at the loss of breakfast.

He watched as she clutched her stomach sheepishly before he set up the blanket and food with a simple spell. Stepping aside he motioned her forward, inviting her to the feast set out.

He, carefully, took note of all the foods she ate while munching on an apple.

* * *

When both of them had finished eating, Hermione and Draco had started talking about their lives, each learning a new thing about the other. Hermione was unable to stop herself and asked, " so Draco how did you manage to get permission to have a picnic here?"

Draco said, " well I just told Dumbledore we had Head business to discuss and that it was very private," shrugging.

Hermione's jaw dropped open, " you lied to the headmaster! You sneaky little Ferret," she said, managing to throw a grape on his face. To her surprise he caught it, without any trouble, in his mouth.

"How did you do that," she asked, shocked.

Draco shrugged again and said, "seeker's reflexes, I guess."

* * *

Draco stood up and motioned for Hermione to follow suit, he then muttered a shrinking spell and put the picnic basket into his pocket. Casting another spell he called his broom, holding it out he said, " let's go princess."

Hermione looked at him, uncertainty showing clearly in her eyes, " it is safe?" she asked.

Draco nodded, "sure, do you trust me?"

"What?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" Draco asked plainly.

Hermione looked at him for a few minutes as he felt the internal battle going on inside her between fear and a new sense of freedom. She finally looked up and said, " yes," in a hesitant voice.

Draco guided her to the front of the broom and sat behind her wrapping his arms around her, " ready?" he asked.

Hermione nodded her head and they were off.

He started at a slow pace before he began to accelerate the speed. As he looked Hermione he saw that she was terrified and was attempting to close her eyes. Letting go of his broom he took her hands from her face and said, " don't you dare close your eyes princess," pulling her more towards him. To his surprise she let him.

* * *

Hermione felt fearful when they began to speed up, her reflexes causing her to try and cover her eyes. When she had started to she felt a pair of solid arms wrap around her and strong hands pry her hands from her eyes. She heard Draco's murmur in her ear, " don't you dare close your eyes princess," and somehow his silky voice gave her courage. Leaning back she felt a feeling of being safe and loved in the arms of a boy who was once her enemy.

"Hold your breath it get better," he promised as he steered them upwards.

They had passed over the tops of many trees and were now nearing the corner of the woods when she let out a little gasp. The sight that lay before them stole her breath again. The trees were tall and full of leaves, all of which were covered in dew drops and when the sun's rays hit them it created a kaleidoscope of colours.

Turning around she said, "it's all so magical," laughing at the irony of her sentence.

Draco hugged her tighter and said, " yeah."

The couple stayed there, hovering high above in the air, for a few minutes which seemed like hours, before Draco said, " it's time to go princess, I'll bring you here again someday."

"Promise?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Promise," Draco said.

Hermione sighed but nodded in agreement and Draco swiftly guided his broom to the clearing, "let walk back, you can burn all the food you wolfed down," he said jokingly.

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed indignantly, " I did not each that much!"

"That's not what the picnic basket would say," Draco said teasingly.

Hermione folded her hands and huffed, starting to walk back.

'Hey! Wait up, I was just joking," Draco said as he ran to catch up to her.

The pair talked all the way to their common room and separated only to change into their night clothes before meeting each other in the common room again, in front of the fire.

" Thank you Draco, I really enjoyed today," Hermione said softly, her eyes still fixed on the flame.

" No problem princess," Draco replied.

Huffing, Hermione said, " must you really call me that?"

"Of course, it's my nickname for you, " Draco said smirking.

The two continued to argue playfully before bidding each other good night. When they both had woken up from the couch and were about to go to their separate rooms, Hermione leaned forward, kissing Draco lightly on the mouth and whispered in his ear, " I really did enjoy today's outing," before making her way to her room quickly and shutting her door after giggling at the surprised blush on Draco's face.

* * *

**Okay, so how was their first date? Please review and tell me.**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Au Revoir!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.28**

* * *

Hermione awoke to the sound of her alarm spell ringing in her ear, a sound which would normally annoy her, but today she felt as if she were floating on a cloud. Sighing happily she got up and out of bed, gliding towards the bathroom door, her feet barely touching the floor. She swung the door open only to find a very familiar scene before her eyes once again.

* * *

Draco stood in a towel which was casually draped around his hips. He had just had a very relaxing shower and had been humming to himself as he got out when he heard a shocked gasp. Turning around he smirked, "making this a habit now Granger?" he asked, obnoxiously.

Chuckling to himself as he watched her close her mouth which had been hanging open for the past few seconds, he watched as she huffed and said, "Malfoy contrary to what you believe, your body is not that good, in fact I've seen better," her voice betraying her lie.

Draco narrowed his eyes, "you're lying, mate of mine, you and I both know that," his Veela purring in pride at his mate's attention.

* * *

Hermione folded her arms in front of her purple pajamas, slightly moody at being caught out in her lie. Turning her face towards the mirror she said, "Malfoy I'm not lying, now if you could be so kind as to leave the bathroom so that I can use it," her tone became haughty.

Her eyes narrowing as she watched Draco walk towards her in nothing more than a towel and began to corner her by the sink. She turned her gaze to the side when he placed his muscular arms on either side of her. Looking back at his face she said, " Draco, what on earth are you doing?" in a slightly panicked voice.

She watched as he developed a rather dangerous looking grin on his face, " Hermione, you're lying, and I'm not going to let you go until you admit it," drawling the words out slowly in his husky voice.

Hermione felt a blush rise, not from his words but rather from the tone of his voice, "Fine Malfoy I admit it, you have a good body, happy? Now let me go," she said, attempting to wiggle out of the cage of his arms, but to no avail.

* * *

Draco smirked as he watched Hermione try to escape the confines of his arms, a futile attempt. Lowering his face to hers, he whispered in her ear, " I can sense your emotions princess, so don't lie to me," his whisper, eliciting shivers from her.

Leaning back a bit he looked at her for a few minutes before leaning his face forwards slowly, his eyes still on hers, asking for her permission. When she didn't look away he quickly slanted his lips onto hers.

* * *

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes as he lowered her face to his, seeing the request in them. Not sure how to accept it she simply looked back. She saw the understanding in his eyes as he quickly pressed his lips onto hers. Hermione felt Draco's tongue run along the line of her mouth, seeking entry, sighing she opened her mouth, granting him it.

* * *

Draco felt a surge of possessiveness as he felt Hermione open her mouth to his hungry tongue. Slipping his tongue in, he began to slowly devour her mouth, trying to reach the solace within her mouth. The world held no interest for him as he opened his eyes, locking gazes with Hermione who stared at him in wonder. He felt as she hesitantly threaded her hand through his hair, moaning into her mouth, he marvelled at the wonderful feeling her slight motions caused him.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes at the exact time Draco had opened his, and she gazed in awe at the sheer amount of love in the silver eyes staring at her. Cautiously she threaded her hands through his blonde hair, relishing in the silky feeling and marvelling at the moans she was receiving from him. Bringing his head closer she deepened the kiss as much as she could, trying to memorise the taste of mint on his tongue. After a few more minutes of kissing the pair broke apart, each gasping for air as they both looked at each other, flushed and breathless.

Sometime during the kiss they had managed to slide down to the rug on the floor and Hermione found herself in Draco's lap. She stood up and said, " I think it's time a certain someone left, so that I can get ready," putting her hands on her hips and putting a mock display of severity.

Draco pouted for a while, still sitting on the rug before she pulled him up and began to shoo him from the room, laughing as she said, "Oh and Malfoy, your body is truly the best I've seen," before giving one final push and closing the door in his face. Locking it, she chuckled to herself at his surprised expression, before submerging herself in a tub of hot water and titling her head back, enjoying the early rays of the sun.

* * *

Draco stood outside the door for a few seconds before shaking his head and thinking to himself, "that sly little minx." Chuckling he got dressed and went down to the common room, picking up an apple, he sat down waiting for Hermione. His ears pricked up when he heard the bathroom door open and then shortly close.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Hermione emerged wearing her normal school robes, having replayed the whole kiss during her soak. She walked towards Draco, who was munching on an apple. "Shall we go?" she asked.

Draco nodded his head and stood up, offering his arm he said, " after you princess."

Hermione blushed at her nickname and took his outstretched arm, mentally preparing herself for the day ahead as they stepped out of the portrait.

* * *

**What can I say, I like bathroom scenes. Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Sayonara. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.29**

* * *

Hermione walked uncomfortably, her back burning with the gazes of her peers. Looking at Draco she mumbled, " aren't you worried your Slytherin title is going to be muddied when you're seen walking with me?" her tone suddenly self-conscious as she tilted her head downwards.

Draco turned to stare and gently lifted up her face, and said, " hey I don't care about them, you're the only one I care about," before taking her hand once again and pulling her down the corridor. Hermione continued to stare at his face in wonder, barely noticing the stares they were receiving until she felt him stop and stiffen. She looked up to see what had caused this sudden change in his demeanour.

Ron stood in front of them, his hands curled into fists and a look of barely controlled rage on his face. She barely noticed him walking towards them until he was right in front of her. Startled she took a step back, tripping over her feet and as she was about to fall Draco grabbed her hand, pulling her back upright.

Ron's eyes locked onto the spot where the two of them were joined. Yanking Hermione's hand, he pulled her to him, forcing her to look into his eyes. "What are you doing with him?" he asked, his voice sounding furious.

Hermione felt her anger rise up at the tone of his voice, " I can walk with whomever I wish, Ronald," her voice becoming cold.

Ron flinched at the tone of her voice before trying to talk to her again, " Hermione but he's Malfoy, you should be walking with me, after the kiss we shared you should have seen that by now, you belong with me," his voice growing whiny.

Draco growled and was about to speak when he felt Hermione's hand tighten, quietening down he listened in amazement as she said, " Ronald we didn't 'share' a kiss, you forced yourself onto me now leave before I forget you were once my best friend and hex you into oblivion," her voice tinged with a dangerous tone.

Ron looked at her for a few minutes, his eyes wide with shock before Draco said, "you heard the lady Weasel, go before I make you," his stormy grey eyes glinting with warning.

Ron looked as if he were about to retort when Harry appeared behind him, briskly pulling him away, looking back Harry said, " sorry Mione, Gin and I tried to talk to him, I guess we need to talk a little louder for the words to sink into his thick head," before violently tugging a struggling Ron towards the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione sighed in relief at missing a confrontation before turning on Draco, " I don't seem to recall asking for your help to deal with the situation," she said, her tone neutral.

Draco looked shocked at her for a few minutes before retorting, "Yeah, but I had to help, and I did it so much more better," pasting the famous Malfoy smirk onto his face.

Hermione smiled, leaning forward she hugged him, " I know that I didn't ask, but thank you," she said as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Draco smiled and said, " I do enjoy playing the knight in shining armour," he said jokingly before continuing, "for you I would do anything, become anyone, only for you," whispering the words into her ear. He then seized her mouth and kissed her for a full five minutes, smirking as he felt the gazes of everyone on his back. Finally releasing her mouth he said, " I think your friend wants to see you, I'll take your leave now my princess," before walking away, his whole body facing her and his hand over his heart.

* * *

Hermione watched as Draco left, her heart still pounding in her ears and her cheeks still burning. She nearly jumped up in shock when Ginny ran towards her and began squealing. Clutching her ears she joked, " I can't hear you Gin, try speaking more clearly."

She watched in amusement as Ginny took a calming breathe before beginning, " oh Mione I saw the whole thing, sorry about Ron, that kiss looked hot though, did it feel hot? Tell me everything, is this the first time you guys kissed? Start talking!"

Hermione laughed at her friend as she said, " well Gin, if I could get a gap in I'd tell you."

Ginny stared at her shoes sheepishly, her face blending in with her hair, "Sorry Mione, I'm just so excited for you, the two of you look so happy together."

Hermione smiled, "Oh Gin I feel happy; Draco is wonderful apart from his annoying possessiveness. And to answer your question, this isn't the first time we've kissed, and no I'm not telling you details. I will however tell you that I saw him in a towel again."

Ginny's mouth fell open at this new piece of information, "Spill!" she commanded.

" Well I forgot that we shared a bathroom so when I opened the door and he was just drying up, and one thing led to another and let's just say it was a very good morning, " Hermione said smugly.

Ginny pouted and said, " aw Mione you can't leave me hanging!"

Hermione shook her head, laughing at her friend's expression, " sorry but that's all you're going to get, but I can tell you this….. I think I love him," Hermione said, her blush returning.

Ginny clapped her hands over her mouth and said, " oh Mione I'm happy you finally found someone who makes you happy, now let's go before we're late."

* * *

Draco walked all the way to charms with a smirk on his face.

" Hey mate, what's with the smirk so early on in the morning?" Blaise asked as he met Draco by the door.

The two entered and took their seats at the back of the class. "Well I just watched a rift in the Golden Trio and got snogged twice in one morning," Draco replied, his smirk becoming more pronounced. Draco continued, telling him about the almost confrontation with the Weasel and how Hermione had handled him.

Blaise studied Draco's face, finally saying, "well Malfoy I'd say that you are one lucky bloke."

Draco nodded his head and said, " Blaise, I…. I think I love her," in a quiet voice.

Blaise hit him softly on the back, " it's about time mate," he said.

* * *

**I apologize if their emotions seem rushed.** **Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adios!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey thank you so much for the review! I really appreciate them.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.30**

* * *

Hermione walked to her common room from her last class, ignoring all the stares and whispers she was receiving from all the students in the corridor. After a while she became a little angry and quickened her pace. Reaching the common room she bumped into someone, looking up she saw Draco. "Sorry, I wasn't' paying attention," she said, sheepishly.

Draco grinned and said, " I know princess and my shoulder took the brunt for you," jokingly adding the last part.

Hermione blushed and muttered the password, quickly entering the common room with Draco on her tail. She sighed; as she put down her heavy bag filled with all the tomes she could fit into it, rolling her shoulders to ease the pain. Draco looked up and said, "you know I could help you with that," as he set his much lighter bag on the floor next to the couch.

Hermione sat down on the couch and said, " sure," much to Draco's surprise. He quickly got over his shocked and walked towards the back of the couch. Slowly moving his hands near her shoulders, he was interrupted just as he was about to touch her shoulders.

Huffing, Hermione turned her head towards the intrusion, only to find a silver owl patronus looking at them. She immediately recognised it as Professor Dumbledore's, jumping up she went towards it, waiting for it to deliver its message. The owl simply looked over her shoulder, towards Draco, who sighed and went to stand next to her.

When the patronus saw the pair it opened its beak and said, "Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger I require an immediate audience with both of you, please hurry, the gargoyle will let you in," before disappearing into a silver mist.

* * *

Draco felt a sense of disappointment as his plans for the night were interrupted. Turning around he grabbed his robe off the couch and turned towards Hermione, "C'mon let's go see what the old bat wants." He chuckled as he heard Hermione voice her indignation over his name calling. Walking up to the portrait he said the password and was about to step through when he felt Hermione take his hand. Turning back to look at her, he smiled and squeezed her hand, before tugging her with him down the corridor towards the headmaster's office.

When they arrived the gargoyle in front of the door asked for the password. Draco raised his voice and said, "listen hear you bloody statue let us in or so help me I will demolish you." The gargoyle asked for the password and Draco was about to reach his wand when Hermione pulled his hand down and said, " I'm Miss Granger and this is Mr Malfoy, Professor Dumbledore is expecting us."

The gargoyle looked at her for a few minutes before moving aside and saying, " enter," in its grave voice.

* * *

As the pair walked up the spiral staircase leading to the office, Hermione punched Draco's arm lightly, saying, "you behaved as if you were raised by wolves, where's the famous pureblood manners and etiquette I've heard about for seven years?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and said, " why Miss Granger I can't believe you actually paid attention when I used to speak," mockingly.

Hermione started giggling, "Why Mr Malfoy when a person says the same thing for seven years you sort of remember it."

Draco looked at her in surprise before breaking out in a chuckle, Hermione followed suit and soon the pair was walking up the stairs laughing between themselves. As soon as they reached the door to Dumbledore's office they both quietened down. Hermione opened the door and they both took a step in. She looked around, her eyes stopping when she saw the headmaster sitting in his chair by the desk.

Tugging Draco, they both walked towards him hand in hand. Professor Dumbledore simply looked at their hands before standing up to greet them.

"Ah Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy right on time. Please take a seat. I have some very pressing news that greatly concerns you, Mr Malfoy."

They sat next to each other, still maintaining their contact and looked at the Dumbledore. After a few minutes of silence, Draco said, " forgive my interruption professor, but what's happened?"

Professor Dumbledore took a deep breath and said, " I'm afraid I have very bad news concerning your mother…"

At his words Draco let go of Hermione's hand and quickly stood up, interrupting the headmaster, "what's happened to her? She was fine the last time I flooed her. Is it bad? Oh Merlin, I know I should have checked up on her," he said, his words coming out rapidly as he sunk to his seat, clutching his head.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, " Mr Malfoy, if you would allow me to finish. Your mother only received a slight injury resulting from a small fall in the gardens. Apart from her broken she is fine and requesting your presence. Now I do not normally allow for visits but I will make an exception this once. I am giving you permission to take the rest of the week of to see to her. And due to your circumstances Miss Granger is free to go with you. I will be expecting you both back next week Monday."

Draco took a deep breath to calm himself before looking at Hermione, who was looking at him in concern. Nervously he said, " Hermione, would you like to accompany me to my house?"

Hermione tilted her head downwards and was silent for a few minutes before she lifted her head up to speak.

* * *

**Lol left you at a cliffhanger.**

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Au revoir!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.31**

* * *

Hermione tilted her head downwards, a thousand words passing through her brain in answer to Draco's question. After a few minutes she said, " of course Malfoy, do you really even have to ask?"

Hermione smiled as she saw a smile light up Draco's face.

* * *

As soon as Draco heard Hermione's answer he smiled before lifting her up from her chair and spinning around with her in his arms, his Veela rejoicing in the closeness. He laughed as she squealed and placed her hands on his shoulders, the news of his mother forgotten. They continued like that for a few more minutes before the sound of a throat clearing broke through their happy ambience.

Growling, Draco stopped spinning around but still kept Hermione in his arms. He turned around to glare at the headmaster, who was turning a light shade of pink.

Dumbledore said in a slightly embarrassed voice, " that's all children, I've lifted the apparation charm on your room so you will be able to apparate directly to Malfoy Manor and I will see you both when you return, goodnight."

Draco set Hermione back on her feet but still held her hand, turning towards the professor he said, " thank you sir, we'll see you next week, goodnight."

With that he tugged Hermione with him and they both walked silently back to their dorm.

* * *

When the pair reached their dorm they both went their separate ways and started packing. Hermione quickly sent a patronus to Ginny, asking her to bring a suitcase of clothes for her. She immediately heard a pop and turned around to see an excited Ginny.

"Hey Gin, thanks for coming, I need some clothes, I'm going to stay at Malfoy manor and we're leaving right now," Hermione said.

Ginny immediately demanded the whole story so Hermione quickly told her what had happened and at the end Ginny said, "Wow Mione, this is huge, be careful and don't do anything I wouldn't do, " with a twinkle in her eye.

Hermione answered, " Ginny we're going to visit his injured mother, nothing is going to happen," her voice sounding mortified.

Both girls turned their heads towards the voice by the doorway, "I certainly hope you're wrong Granger," Draco said, a smirk on his face.

Hermione stood shocked for a few minutes before grabbing a cushion from her bed and throwing it at him, "you ferret, don't you know it's rude to listen to other people's conversations? Get out, out!"

Ginny joined her in the pillow throwing and eventually Draco had to flee from the barrage of cushions thrown in his direction.

After watching Draco flee, the two girls sat down and started laughing. Eventually they were both red faced and clutching their sides as they gasped for air.

Ginny managed to stand up and muttered an enlargement spell for the mini suitcase in her pocket. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she took in the size of the suitcase, "Gin, I'm visiting for a week, not a whole year," she protested.

" I know Mione, but you should always be prepared for anything," Ginny reminded her, "now I have to go, see you on Monday, floo me if you need anything."

Hermione nodded and watched as her friend left. Sighing she picked up her suitcase and dragged it out of her room. She scanned the room for Draco, her gaze stopping when she caught sight of him sitting with his suitcase.

Walking towards him she said, " you could be a gentleman and help me with this, you know?" jokingly.

Draco turned to look at her, "Ah my dear that's what a magic is for," as he muttered as shrinking spell. Hermione picked up her now small suitcase and walked towards him. Draco stood up and said, "Ready?"

Hermione nodded, her nervousness clear on her face.

Draco also sensed her hesitation through the bond, taking her in his arms he said, " Mione you don't have to come if you don't want to."

Hermione shook her head saying, " no I want to, it's just…I'm nervous, what if your mother doesn't like me?"

Draco sighed and said, " don't worry, she'll love you," trying to reassure her.

Hermione looked at her shoes and asked, " even though I'm a Mudblood?" her voice becoming small.

Draco huffed and said, " Mione mother doesn't share my father's beliefs, she doesn't mind."

Hermione nodded and the two apparated on the spot.

* * *

Hermione had always hated the dizzy feeling apparating caused and together with her nerves, she was beginning to feel nauseous. Shaking her head she cast a non-verbal spell to settle her stomach so as not to puke on Draco's mother's rugs.

She felt Draco's hand tighten around her waist and looked up. The sight before her took her breath away. She remembered, during the war, her place of torture but looking at it now, with Draco at her side, it only managed to take her breath away with its splendour.

She managed to say, " wow, it's magnificent."

Draco laughed next to her, saying, " trying growing up here," before pulling her towards the grand oak doors.

As they entered they were greeted by an elf. "Winky take us to mother please," Draco said. The pair followed the elf until they approached a pair of mahogany doors. As Hermione stared at the doors and thought of what was behind it, her nervousness returned.

Turning towards Draco she said, "maybe I should just wait outside," her voice filled with hesitation.

Draco pulled her towards him saying, "nonsense, we're both going in, where's that Gryffindor courage I've heard about?"

Pushing open the doors they immediately saw Narcissa Malfoy, who sat upright in the bed, her emerald sheets complimenting her complexion. She was the picture of grace, with her blond hair put in a bun and her blue eyes observing everything.

Draco released Hermione and ran towards his mother. Hugging his mother he said, " mother I would like to introduce to you Miss Hermione Granger, Hermione this is my mother, Narcissa Malfoy."

Narcissa smiled towards Hermione and said, "you are very beautiful Hermione and please call me Cissa. " She looked as if she were about to get up and embrace Hermione when she grimaced in pain.

Draco immediately rushed over, leaning over his mother he said, " mother are you okay, are you in any pain, do you need a doctor, we should take you to St. Mungos right away," his words coming out in a rapid sentence.

Hermione quietly slipped out of the room as Draco questioned his mother. Narcissa noticed this and told her son, "Draco, honey, I'm fine, stop worrying about me, go after her," pointing her gaze towards the spot where Hermione had previously stood.

Draco looked at his mother in concern for a few minutes before running and opening the doors, only to find Hermione sitting outside it, her face in her hand.

Draco instantly knelt down, taking her face in his hand, "what happened Mione?"

Hermione smiled weakly, wiping away her tears, " it's nothing, watching you with your mum made me miss mine."

Draco leaned closer to her face, "Mione you're not telling me everything. Please tell me, " he said, his gaze pleading hers.

Hermione sighed, " the love you share with your mother and even Blaise, I wish over time it would grow between us and I want it to be real, not something created by the Veela bond between us."

Draco touched his forehead to hers and looked into her chocolate brown eyes, " Mione, the love I feel for you has nothing to do with being a Veela, that only intensified it, I loved you from the moment I saw you with your head stuck in a book, heck, I even loved you when you broke my nose in the third year. I just hope you feel the same for me."

Hermione looked into his molten silver eyes and said, " I love you," and those three words shook his world.

* * *

**Yay! Longest chapter I've ever written so far.** **Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Hasta La Proxima!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! **

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.32**

* * *

After their declarations of love the pair reluctantly parted for bed. Each exhausted with the events of the day. As they each slept on their individual beds a smile graced both of their faces and stayed for the whole night.

* * *

Draco awoke the next morning with a smile on his face and a feeling of lightness in his heart. Stretching he padded over to his windows and through open the curtains, taking in the sight of the dew covered garden. Looking at the clock he saw that it was nearly time for breakfast, he ran to the bathroom and got ready in record time.

Running to Hermione's door he quickly knocked on the door. When he heard no sound he opened it quietly, only to be hit in the face by a pillow. Clutching his forehead, he entered only to find Hermione giggling in her bed at his comical expression. Walking towards the bed he said, "Morning to you too princess, that wasn't the greeting I was hoping for though I must admit, you do have a very good arm," he teased.

Hermione's giggle quickly evolved into a sly chuckle, before she said, " that's what you get for coming into someone's room without an invitation."

"But love, I did knock!" he protested.

" I didn't hear you and anyway a pillow in the face is good for your ego," Hermione teased, "and the best part is you can't retaliate."

A devious smile light up Draco's face, "oh I wouldn't be so sure," he said before jumping onto the bed and tickling Hermione mercilessly. After a while Hermione lay gasping for breath and called a truce. Draco stood up, a triumphant smile on his.

" I came to tell you that mother has requested we have breakfast with her in the garden, and since someone decided to start a pillow war you only have half an hour to get ready," Draco told her.

At his words Hermione immediately jumped up from bed shrieking, " what! You should have to me earlier, you bloody ferret. Now shoo, I have to get ready, go!" she ushered Draco out of the room.

Draco stood outside her closed door in surprise, before starting to walk towards the staircase. He stopped when he heard Hermione's soft, slightly panicked, voice, "Draco, come back here, quickly!"

Draco strolled towards her room once again to find Hermione in a towel, standing by a half open door. He simply gazed at her for a few minutes before she pulled him saying, " Stop staring and help me."

" What happened, Mione?" Draco asked, his voice calm as he looked for any sign of injury, knowing there was none to be found.

Hermione looked at him and then started running towards her suitcase. "I have nothing suitable to wear to meet your mother, I can't come to breakfast with you looking like this."

Draco shook his head at her silliness, "Hermione, you look perfect in everything you wear, mother will not notice a thing."

Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself before saying, "I suppose you're right, now go, I have to get ready and there's only fifteen minutes left."

And for the second time in one morning Draco found himself being pushed out of Hermione's room with her door being shut in his face. He shrugged at her silliness before transfiguring a table into a comfortable chair besides her door, to wait in as she got ready.

* * *

Hermione lifted the gigantic suitcase onto her bed with a simple levitation spell. She opened it, trying to find her favourite pair of black jeans along with her velvet boots. Rifling through the suitcase she found both and then started her hunt for a shirt to match. A few minutes later she pulled out a ruby shirt with ruffles by the collar. Quickly changing into her clothes, she then applied some red lip-gloss and eyeliner finishing off her look with a simply gloss up spell on her hair.

Opening the door she looked around for Draco, only to find him snoring on a chair beside her door. She shook him, trying to awaken him, but to no avail. Sighing she summoned a glass of water, pouring it on his head. She laughed in amusement as she watched him jump out of the chair, his wand at the ready.

After a few minutes of disorientation Draco saw Hermione laughing, growling playfully he said, " really woman? A simple shake couldn't have sufficed? Now I have to sort out this mess," as he muttered a swift dry up spell.

Hermione stopped laughing and said, " I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up so I had to resort to different methods, now that you're dry again lets go, your mother is probably waiting for us."

Draco looked at her slightly disgruntled before chucking and offering her his arm, "you look amazing princess," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

The pair made their way down the flight of stairs which led to the patio. Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Narcissa sitting on the patio, in a silk green shirt and black pants. Draco smiled as he saw her expression, " when we're at home, mother and I prefer to dress casual."

Narcissa raised her eyes when the couple entered, "good morning Draco, Hermione you look gorgeous."

Hermione blushed as she sat down in the chair Draco had pulled out for her. " Thank you Mrs Ma… Cissa," she said.

Narcissa simply smiled at her before clicking her fingers and summoning their breakfast onto the table. Draco raised an eyebrow in his mother's direction as he took in the wide assortment of food. Narcissa simply gestured towards the food encouraging the pair to eat, her gaze meeting Draco's. Hermione had started eating croissant, one her favourite pastries, and looked up when she noticed the look between Draco and his mother, but she decided not to ask.

After Narcissa finished her breakfast she excused herself from the table, saying that she would be in the study if needed. Hermione watched her go before turning towards Draco, " what was that look?" she asked.

Draco looked at her innocently, " I don't know what you're talking about, now are you finished? I want to show you something."

Hermione sipped the last of her tea before standing up, "sure, let's go."

Draco stood up and took her hand, pulling her down the patio stairs into the garden. He led her past the oak and apple trees until they reached the labyrinth. Hermione stood still as she gazed in wonder at the massive structure.

" It's beautiful, " she said, breathless as she took in the different coloured roses and the way the sun light up the dew drops, making them sparkle.

Draco laughed and said, "compared to you, this garden's beauty amounts to nothing."

Hermione blushed a shade of scarlet before Draco tugged her hand, leading her towards the entrance.

Walking up towards it she said, "we're going inside? Won't we get lost?" her voice slightly hesitant.

Draco shook his head, "don't worry love, this is one of my favourite places to visit, I know the way through."

And with that they stepped into the entrance hand in hand.

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Ciao!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.33**

* * *

Hermione followed Draco as he led them through different twists and turns of the mazes. After walking for about half an hour Draco stopped. Turning back to face her he said, " ready?"

Hermione nodded her head hesitantly; unsure of what was coming up. Draco squeezed her hand and pulled her forward. And as they entered the heart of the labyrinth, Hermione's eyes widened for the second time that morning. The sight that lay ahead of her rendered her speechless. In the middle of the maze stood a white granite fountain with a statue of a rose in the middle, water pouring out of its petals. In front of the fountain stood a black granite bench with flecks of red.

Hermione swiftly let go of Draco's hand as she ran towards the fountain, her face lit up in wonder. Draco chuckled as he watched Hermione run towards the heart of the labyrinth. His mother had had it built to symbolise love. Walking up to Hermione he watched as she ran her hand through the sparkling clear water.

" This place provided me solace during the war, every time I got into a fight with father I would come here and it would help me to find my peace again," he said, sitting on the bench.

He patted the place next to him, inviting Hermione to sit. They sat in silence for a few minutes, admiring the beauty and serenity of the place. Hermione, who was looking at the roses surrounding them in wonder, did not notice the mischievous glint in Draco's eye.

Draco leaned back and cupped his hand, taking some water in his hand, before throwing it on Hermione, who squealed out in surprise and outrage. He then immediately woke up and stood far away from her, knowing that she would try to retaliate.

Hermione looked at him innocently, "why Draco, what are you doing so far away, come closer," she said, batting her eyelashes.

Draco looked at her, his eyebrow raised as he answered her, " no I'm fine here, far away from where you could throw any water at me."

Hermione pouted, " I wouldn't do that, come closer."

And as Draco considered it she slyly muttered a water spell, causing a gush of water to float into the air and dump itself on him.

Draco stood still staring in surprise before saying, "No fair Granger, magic isn't allowed!"

Hermione laughed at him saying, "Ah but Malfoy all's fair in love and war, and this is war!" she declared.

Draco folded his arms and said, " well now that I've been notified, it's on! Prepare to lose! 'He announced.

Hermione laughed once again, noticing the spell Draco was muttering out of the corner of her eye, quickly saying the counter spell, she watched in delight as water once again hit him in the face.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy looked out of the study window at the couple directing shoots of water at each other. Shaking her head, she laughed at their antics. Her smile saddening slightly as she thought of the time she and Lucius had spent in the garden.

* * *

***Flashback start***

Narcissa Black stood in the study of Malfoy Manor, waiting for her father to finish his meeting. She heard a knock on the door and turned around to find Lucius Malfoy standing at the entrance.

Turning her back to him, she stared out the window, " I do believe it is customary to enter only after someone invites you in," she said jokingly to her boyfriend.

Lucius came to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders, "Ah but I prefer to break customs, especially when it comes to you Cissa," he murmured in her ear.

Narcissa smiled and turned around; kissing him on his cheek, Lucius quickly turned his face, so that instead of his cheek, her lips met his. The kiss started out slow but eventually quickened until both broke away, gasping.

Lucius looked at her for a while before saying, "Cissa come with me, I want to show you something."

Narcissa nodded her head and followed him as he led her through the house, back through to the garden, straight to the rose labyrinth. Weaving their way through, as they had done since they were children, they eventually reached the centre.

Feeling slightly winded after their kiss and the long walk, she sat down on the black granite bench. She watched as Lucius walked towards her and knelt on one knee.

"Lucius wake up, you'll get grass stains on your robes," she said, her voice worried.

Lucius shook his head, "Cissa wait. I've known you since we were children and I've loved you from the first time we met. I love your dedication and determination and the way you accept me, what I'm trying to say is: Cissa will you marry me?" he asked, looking nervous.

Narcissa was speechless due to his words and found that all she could do was nod. When she did Lucius picked her up and spun her around, all the while saying he loved her.

***Flashback end***

* * *

Wiping away a tear, her gaze drifted once more to her son.

* * *

After his spell had backfired Draco decided to fight back the traditional way. Reaching down he grabbed a handful of water and ran towards Hermione, who had seen him and was now running away from him. Much to Draco's dismay by the time he had reached her, all the water had fallen out of his hand.

He muttered a spell and picked up the bucket of water he had summoned, running towards Hermione.

Hermione looked at the big bucket of water and decided to run. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Draco was catching to her so she decided to try and cheat. Stumbling a little, she fell flat on her back and she grinned internally as she watched the bucket Draco had summoned disappear as he ran to her side.

He quickly reached her and immediately looked at her in concern, "Mione are you okay? Did you sprain something? Can you walk?" he asked, his questions coming out rapidly.

Hermione did a non-verbal spell, effectively calling a bucket of water and dumping it on Draco. He looked at her for a few minutes in shock before saying, "you sly little minx," a grin creeping up on his face.

Hermione grinned and said, "I win," before pulling him onto her.

She dragged her mouth to his, intending for a small kiss, but the moment their lips met, Draco took control, his tongue seeking entry, which she granted readily. The two began a battle of tongues, each trying to draw more of a reaction from the other. Eventually they broke away, cheeks flushed and eyes bright.

Draco stood up and offered Hermione a hand up, pulling her to her feet. She looked at her wet clothes before shrieking, "Draco Malfoy I'm going to kill you! Look at what you did!"

Draco looked at her sheepishly, " I love you," he said, trying to escape her wrath.

Hermione scowl softened, "I love you too."

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adieu!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**For those who read the story before it was edited this chapter is new as well the following chapter.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.34**

* * *

Draco looked around nervously. He had convinced Hermione to take him to her home to meet her parents but he had yet to divulge his true intentions. While Draco no longer had any reservations towards muggleborns, he was still somewhat cautious of meeting Hermione's parents.

If the tales told to him by his father were true, he expected to find mud covered people wielding pitchforks and flaming torches. Draco clenched his fist and steeled himself as Hermione pulled his other hand and apparated them to her house since he didn't know the address.

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes as she stifled the sudden feeling of nauseous associated with apparating. She blinked a few times, her eyes adjusting to the difference in light. She remembered how Draco had pulled her into a glass domed room, charming her with books and talks of how the light looked entering through the coloured glass.

When she had finally acquiesced, he had pulled her, excitedly, through the east wing until they reached the very end. Pushing open the heavy, elaborately carved doors, he continued to marvel her with stories of his childhood exploits with Blaise in the room. He had pulled up a settee for her and handed her a book that she had started reading.

Hermione had marvelled at the way his eyes had shined as he had shared the tale behind the vivid glass ceiling. His rich voice had dipped into a melodic tone that had faded into the background as he recounted the famous lovers' romance.

Hermione closed her eyes as she once again felt the pull of their woeful tale.

"There have always been magical folk but we have not always been at peace. Once such time would be that of Du Mort clan and the De Licante clan," Draco started, his voice becoming hushed as he stared up at the ceiling depicting a fierce looking mahogany haired woman and a deadly looking blond man.

"These clans were always feuding, the urge to do so was caused by a curse placed on them long ago, you see. They were powerful and from each clan emerged powerful warriors. None more so than Fianna Du Mort and Darius De Licante, these two were warriors who were created from the same cloth. They had war in their blood and ferocity in their hearts. There had never before been warriors like this from either clan, and each clan hoped that their chosen champion would be able to defeat their rival clan," Draco's voice sounded with awe as he spoke the ancient tale.

"They were destined to battle but fated to be lovers. They hid their love from their clansmen and feigned war on the battlefield. With each passing day their love grew stronger and it became harder for them to hide their emotions from those closest to them. One day while they walked together, Fianna's sister witnessed their betrayal. Furious, she cast a curse, one similar to the original curse that plagued both their clans," Draco stopped as Hermione ran her finger through his hair to point up to the scene above.

Hermione looked up as the glass figures walked beside a shimmering blue river, oblivious of a woman who observed at them from behind a tree. She held back a gasp as the woman conjured up a bright red ball of magic and flung it at the couple. She watched as it hit them and the scene then transformed to that of a battlefield.

As if in time with the images, Draco's voice continued, "the couple was unaware of the curse that had been placed upon them. The next day, another battle took place and when they met on the battleground they were suddenly overwhelmed with a bloodthirstiness that would only be sated by the spilling of the other's blood. While they tried to overcome the emotion, they were unable to, as was the nature of the curse, and they eventually found themselves facing the other in a death match. Never before had there ever been a clash so brutal with such reluctant participants."

Before Hermione's eyes, the scene changed once more to that of the blond haired man, Darius, cradling his mahogany haired love.

"With tears running down her face, Fianna raced forward, knocking down Darius's dagger before embedding her own into his chest, his heart becoming it's final sheath because at the same moment Darius had used another one of his daggers and drove it in her chest. There they both lay, their daggers ending that which they loved and in their last moments they vowed that they would find each other, no matter what," Draco finished, his eyes sorrowful and his hand over his heart as if to mime the dagger's final resting place.

Hermione had sat up and looked at him. "That's such a miserable story," she sniffled.

"You think so?" Draco asked, "I always thought it was better than all those stories with a happy ending. Here were two people who were destined to hate each other but they fell in love."

"You forget the part where they were cursed to kill each other," Hermione reminded.

"That's the part that makes their love realistic, their promise meant that they would search to the ends of earth to find each other again and that they would have eternity with each other," Draco said pensively.

"It is quite beautiful," Hermione admitted as she laid her head back and watched the light filter through the picture of the lovers.

It was then that Draco had suddenly sprung up and proposed the idea of them visiting her parents. At first she was reluctant, but she found herself unable to deny his request.

And it was because of him, that she now found herself standing outside her parents' house. She stole a glance at Draco, biting back a chuckle as she took in his tense demeanour and clenched fists. Hermione shook her head before reaching out her hand and knocking on the door.

* * *

**Please drop a review and let me know what you thought of it.**

**Ps: sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**Arriva deci!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**For those who read the story before it was edited this chapter is new .**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline however is mine.**

**Ch.35**

* * *

Draco looked at the door in front of him, his thoughts racing. He had been motivated to meet Hermione's parents but now, standing in front of their door, he found that he was nervous at the prospect of meeting them. He was about to tell Hermione about his change of heart when she reached out and knocked on the door.

Draco waited there with bated breath for a few minutes before the door was opened by a smiling lady with Hermione's curls.

"Surprise," Hermione said weakly as she leaned forward and hugged the lady.

After a while Hermione pulled back from the lady and tugged Draco forward. "Draco, this is my mum, Jean Granger. Mum, this is Draco Malfoy," Hermione said as she went through the introductions.

Draco stepped forward and politely shook Hermione's mother hand before letting it go and stepping back. Hermione looked between the two for a few minutes before a male voice called out for her mother. Excited, she ran past her mother in search of the voice, leaving both Draco and her mother at the entrance. Her mother looked at Draco and awkwardly stepped aside, "Welcome, come in Draco," she said with a small smile.

Draco returned her smile before stepping inside the house.

* * *

Hermione had been nervous as they waited for the door to be answered. When it opened and her mother came into view, she saw the question that lingered in her mother's eyes right away as Jean Granger took in the sight that was Draco Malfoy.

Clearing her throat, she smiled weakly, "Surprise." She stepped through the threshold and reached out to hug her mother. She whispered quietly, "relax mum, I'll explain everything. He's a good guy."

She felt her mother nod and pulled back to introduce her mother. After the introductions were completed, she left her mother to get acquainted with Draco as she made her way into her childhood home to find her father so as to prepare him for the shock that was to come.

Quickly walking past the wall that housed all their photos she made her way to the lounge and found her father sitting with the newspaper.

As she entered she was overcome with a wave of nostalgia. Racing forward she put her arms around her father's shoulders and rested her head down.

"I'm home daddy," she whispered.

* * *

Jean Granger had planned to have a quiet relaxing day after a busy shift at their dentistry practice. Oh how those plans had been shattered when she had left her husband to answer the door. It would suffice to say that she was shocked when she saw her daughter accompanied by a blonde haired boy. Remembering all of Hermione's stories of Hogwarts, she pieced together the boy's identity and was about to question Hermione when her daughter began introductions. She nodded her head and was about to say something when Hermione gave her a hug and reassured. While Jean was not a naturally trusting person, her daughter's words would appease her until she heard the whole story. She eyed the nervous looking boy and moved aside for Hermione to enter the house, leaving behind her guest. She heard her husband call but she knew that Hermione was making her way to him so she stayed by the door. Pushing aside her suspicions, she gave the boy a small smile and moved to welcome him in.

"Welcome, come in, Draco, " she said as she lead him into the house. Closing the door behind him, she moved to walk beside him.

"So Draco I imagine that there is a reason why the both of you are not in school," she said.

Draco nodded before clearing his throat, "uh yes. Professor Dumbledore gave us permission though."

Jean nodded but narrowed her eyes, "I suppose that is good. My husband is in the lounge and I'm sure Hermione must have joined. This way," she said as she gestured towards the lounge.

* * *

Hermione watched as her father turned his head and looked at her. She smiled when he placed down his newspaper and put his hands on hers.

"Welcome back Mione," he said in his rich baritone voice.

Hermione was about to say more when her mother entered the lounge with Draco following shortly behind her.

"Mum, dad, this is Draco. My… mate… uh boyfriend," Hermione said as she tried to grasp at words to answer the questions in her parents eyes.

She stifled back a groan when she saw that her statement had only served to add more to their questions.

Sighing she said, "I suppose I should start at the beginning." She waited for her parents to nod before beginning the story. She told them of everything that had occurred from the time they had met at Flourish and Botts right till the present, omitting certain things; they were her parents after all.

When she was done, her parents sat looking dubiously at one another.

Clearing his throat, her father began," now honey, you mother and I have resigned ourselves to your life in the magic world, but the existence of such creatures seem dubious at best. What's to say this young man hasn't lied to you or worse, cast a spell on you?"

Hermione was about to defend Draco, when he moved closer. "With all due respect sir, I cannot help what I am. It was an unforeseen occurrence and while I may have been horrible to your daughter when we were younger, I can honestly say I love her, with all that I am."

"I hate to say this, but that too may be a lie," Hermione's mother said as she cast a worried look at her daughter.

Draco started to speak again when Hermione cut him off, "mum, dad, trust me. Draco would never, could never lie to me. I truly love him and … and he makes me happy."

Her parents looked at the pair closely for a few minutes before her father turned to her mother and nodded his head. Her mother mirrored the action before calling her to help her in the kitchen.

Hermione's father watched the two ladies walk out of the room before gesturing to Draco to take a seat.

"While my daughter seems to have forgiven you for all you've done against her, I have not young man," her father said sternly.

Draco nodded, "I understand and I plan to prove myself to you. I know I will never be able to make up for all the hurt I've caused her but I'm going to spend every day of my life trying. That's one of the reason I convinced her to come here."

Robert Granger narrowed his eyes, trying to gauge the truthfulness of the boy's words. When he was satisfied, he said, "one of the reasons? What would the other be?"

Draco sighed as he prepared himself, "Given that you now know about the period to which we have to complete the ritual I hope to marry Hermione before the end of the year. That being said I do not want to marry her simply to complete the ritual, I wish to marry her because I really do love her Mr Granger. That is why I have come to ask your permission, as well as your wife's to marry Hermione."

Draco sat on the edge of the seat as he waited for the man's answer. The man let out a sigh and began to reply.

* * *

Hermione was ushered into the kitchen by her mother.

"This isn't like you Mione," her mother said worriedly.

"I know mum, but it just sort of happened," Hermione said.

Her mother nodded her head," that how it always is. So do you love him?"

"With all my heart," Hermione said.

Her mother nodded, "good. Now help me make some tea."

Hermione smiled as her mother tried to hide her tears. She moved forward and hugged her mother, "Thanks mum."

Her mother returned the hug, "anytime, anywhere sweetheart."

* * *

"If you ever hurt her again, wizard or not, I will end you boy," Robert Granger threatened before letting out a defeated sigh, "but I can see that you love her and that she loves you, so yes. You have my permission. "

Draco moved forward and put his hand, Hermione's father grasped it and they exchanged a handshake.

"Thank you sir, you have no idea what this means to me," Draco said.

"Call me Robert, since you are going to be family soon," he replied.

"Okay. Uh Robert, can I ask that you not tell Hermione yet?" Draco asked.

Robert looked at him suspiciously before nodding an affirmative.

Draco was about to say something when the Granger women entered the room again with tea.

Draco smiled as he watched Hermione lay the tea on to the table alongside her mother, this was a side of her he had never seen. She smiled at her mother before moving to side beside Draco.

"Thank you for being so understanding," she said to both her parents.

"As long as you're happy we're happy dear," her mother said. "Now let's have some tea. Oh Draco I must show you some of Hermione's toddler photos, let me go get them," her mother said as she went to go get the albums.

Hermione cast her eyes pleadingly to the ceiling before casting her pleading gaze onto her father who helplessly shrugged as if to say he was as helpless as she was.

Her mother returned shortly carrying a large box filled with photos, Hermione groaned and set back as her mother began to show Draco the photos.

"Oh, here's Hermione with her first book, and this is her at her first day of school…" her mother's voice faded into the background as she watched Draco pay attention to every photo.

* * *

The sky was darkening by the time that Jean Granger finished showing Draco all the photos and Hermione eagerly pulled him to the door, shouting goodbyes and promises to visit again.

Watching the young couple apparate, Jean turned to her husband, "our baby is growing up."

"And she's going to get married," he said as he came up to stand beside her and watch the sunset.

"She is?" her mother asked shocked, "she never said anything about marriage!"

Robert laughed, " that because she doesn't know yet dear."

"How do you know she'll say yes?" her mother asked.

"Because they're in love." He replied.

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adios!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**This is dedicated to: CrazyReader2002. Thank you, you officially made my week and gave me the motivation to publish this chapter this early.**

**Ch.36**

* * *

The following morning Hermione awoke with a blissful feeling coursing through her veins. "I love him," she thought, a smile creeping on her face. Waking up she cast a spell to open the curtains, expecting it to be sunny as the previous day had been, only to find storm clouds and rain pelting down on the gardens. Sighing in disappointment she turned away from the window and walked towards the bathroom. She picked her favourite scented oils and poured them into the bath tub before opening the taps and filling up the tub. She settled into the water and closed her eyes, relishing the warmth of the water. She quickly lost track of time as she let sleep take her.

* * *

Draco woke up and planned his day. He was still savouring the words Hermione had told him. "I love her," he thought to himself as he walked to his curtains. Upon seeing the weather he sat down on a chair besides the fire, "well that puts a damper on things," he thought. He began to re-plan the activities for the day as he walked towards his bathroom, he grinned when he thought of a way to spend his time with Hermione. Opening the shower taps, he rolled his shoulders back, enjoying the feeling of the hot water pelting his back.

When he was done, he hastily dressed and briskly walked towards Hermione's room. Knocking on the door loudly, he hoped to hear Hermione invite him in, but to his disappointment he heard nothing. He swiftly opened the door and stuck his head in. He expected to find her sound asleep in bed but when he noticed that she was not in the bed nor in the surrounding area, he entered the room fully, his eyes scanned the room once again for her. "Hermione?" he called, his voice tinged with worry as he opened the closet and a quick glance confirmed her absence. When he received no reply, he went towards the bathroom, the only place he hadn't looked for her. Opening the door he looked inside, a gasp escaping his mouth at the sight.

* * *

Hermione had been having a rather pleasant dream when a shocked gasp awoke her. Opening her eyes, she saw Draco who stood by the door with a look of pure shock on his face. Quickly she submerged her body more thoroughly under the thick coat of scented bubbles before shrieking, "Draco! What on earth are you doing here? Stop gawking at me and turn around!"

She waited for him to turn around before she woke up from the tub and quickly grabbed a towel. She ran around Draco while silently praying that, in her haste, she would not fall and add more awkwardness to the situation. She slammed the door and then hastily wiped her body before quickly pulling on her underwear and a green shirt with a pair of sweatpants. After drying her hair, she ran back to the bathroom door and opened it to find Draco still standing there with his face a mask of shock and his back to the bathtub. She waved her hand in front of his face, trying to snap him out of his stupor, but to no avail. Finally she decided the easiest way was to kiss him, she set her lips to his, slowly nudging his lips with her tongue. As soon as her tongue met his, Draco regained consciousness, and he immediately began kissing her back. After a few minutes of kissing, Draco pulled away looking sheepish.

"Sorry," he said, staring at the floor.

In a stern voice, Hermione said, " next time knock before you enter, Malfoy."

Draco looked indignantly at her, "I did knock Granger, you just didn't hear me, I looked everywhere for you, it was rather hard work," he said, his mouth forming a pout.

Hermione laughed, "Oh you poor baby, now why were you looking for me?"

Draco looked at her for a few minutes before saying, " since the weather is dreadful today I was going to suggest we visit the library."

At his words Hermione rushed forward and hugged him, smiling as she looked up at his face, "good, let's go."

Draco laughed and pulled her, leading her out of her room and past his mother's sitting room, towards the library.

"Draco, after you take Hermione to the library, please come back here, there is an urgent matter I must discuss with you," his mother said, her voice traveling through the study door.

" Okay mother," Draco said, before tugging Hermione in front of a pair of giant mahogany doors. Pushing them open, he ushered her in.

" I have to go but I'll be right back," he said as he placed a swift kiss on Hermione's lips. He chuckled as he watched her run towards the shelves filled with books, squealing in delight at the tomes.

* * *

Draco walked back to the sitting room and stood outside, he raised his hand to knock on the door when he heard his mother's voice, "Draco just come in," she said in an impatient tone.

Entering, he saw his mother sitting in her favorite chair by the fire, sipping a cup of tea. Walking towards her he said, " what's the matter mother? Is there something wrong?"

Narcissa turned towards her son, " Draco you only have a few months left, you know that you have to complete the ritual soon or both of you will suffer immensely."

Draco simply nodded his head, waiting for his mother to speak.

Sighing Narcissa continued, " Hermione brings life that is much needed here. She bring out a side of you that I've seldom seen. She makes you happy."

Draco took a deep breath, " I love her mother, and it's not because of the Veela bond, I think I loved her from the first time I met her, I was just too scared to admit it. But now I can and I want to marry her and have her forever. I can't imagine my life without her."

Narcissa smiled at the conviction in her son's voice, " I'm happy for you son, you've finally found someone who will love you as equally as you love them. Now if you are going to propose I suggest you take this, " she said, handing Draco a small velvet box.

He opened the box gently, his eyes widening as he saw the ring within it. It had an emerald in the shape of a rose and small diamonds circling it. "Mother I cannot accept this, father gave this to you," he said.

Narcissa shook her head, " no son, your father gave this to me to give to you when you were ready. This ring has belonged to you and now it will belong to your beloved."

Draco looked at her in surprise before walking towards her and hugging her, "thank you mother, "he whispered.

Narcissa patted his head before saying, " go to her, son, ask her."

Draco nodded his head before standing up and leaving.

Narcissa smiled as she watched him leave, his face set determinedly and his shoulders squared. "Good luck my dragon," she thought after him.

* * *

Hermione grinned as she ran her fingers over the spines of tomes in the nearest shelf. She had thought that the glass domed room housed all the books of Malfoy Manor, oh how wrong she was. As she took in the endless shelves of books in front of her, she was glad about being wrong for the first time in her life, laughing she added, make that the second time. Her fingers stopped skipping the spines of the books as she found a leather bound journal about the history of the time turner. Settling down in a chair, she curled up as she read the book. She was so immersed in the book that she barely noticed that Draco had entered. She nearly jumped up when he cleared his throat, clutching her heart she said, "Merlin, you scared me."

Draco shot her a piercing look, that made her heart clench, before saying, " I love you Hermione."

Slightly taken aback Hermione said, " as I love you."

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Ciao!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**Ch.37**

* * *

Draco looked at her for a few more minutes before walking towards a book shelf. Picking up a book he asked, "found anything good to read?"

Hermione stared at him in puzzlement before saying, " oh Draco, these books are magnificent and so very informative, I wish I could read them all," a look of sadness dawned on her face.

Draco chuckled before pulling her towards him, " don't worry love, you can read for the whole day, we just have to stop when its supper time." He laughed as he watched her face lighten up immediately after his words.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Draco sat on a chair near the fireplace observing Hermione as she read. He noted how her face scrunched in an adorable way when she couldn't figure out a problem and the way a smile graced her face every time she learnt something new.

Draco was awakened from his deep thoughts by a pop. Looking up he saw Winky.

"Mistress calls, she said to tell young master and mistress to come for supper," the house elf rattled.

Acknowledging the message with a nod, Draco woke up and went towards Hermione. Wrapping his arms around her, her whispered in her ear, "princess, we have to proceed to dinner now, let's go, the books will still be here whenever you wish to continue your reading," he said in answer to the disappointed look she shot him.

She lightened up and hastily began to neaten her appearance. Draco simply ran his hand through his platinum spikes before saying, "you look perfect Mione. We should get going."

Hermione blushed and nodded before they left for the dining room.

* * *

When they arrived, Narcissa was already sitting down waiting for them. Muttering their apologies, they both took seats next to each other. Narcissa clicked her fingers and food appeared on the table. Filling up their plates, they simply spoke about their day. When the trio was done they eventually went their separate ways, each retiring to their room after a tiring day. Draco walked Hermione back to her room before kissing her softly and saying, " Hermione I've planned something tomorrow so please be ready when I come."

Hermione snorted, " I am not at your beck and call, Draco, remember that," she warned somewhat teasingly.

"I know, I simply wish to show you something and it requires us to both wake up early, please love," he said pleadingly.

Sighing Hermione said, " fine."

Grinning triumphantly, Draco said, " thank you, now I thinks it's past time to sleep, goodnight," before kissing her once more.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she walked into her room. She had had a fruitful day in the library, having discovered the large range of books the Malfoy library had to offer. She settled into her comfortable bed, sighing as she curled up in her soft blanket. She closed her eyes, shutting off the world. A smiled still present on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Draco grinned all the way to his room, his heard whirling in anticipation at the day to come. He quietly opened his door, shedding his clothes as he walked towards his bed. Settling into his bed, he closed his eyes, a smile on his face.

* * *

Hermione had set an alarm charm to wake her up before the sun rose. Groaning she woke up from her bed. Stretching she let out a huge yawn before walking towards the bathroom. She decided to have a quick shower and wash her hair, hopefully making it easier to manage. She sighed as hot water pelted her body, washing away any signs of sleepiness. Stepping out, she shivered and quickly grabbed a fluffy white towel from the drawer. Wrapping it around her, she walked into her room once more. She summoned her suitcase from the closet, opening it she took out a pair of black jeans and her favourite leather boots. Hunting in the suitcase, she found a sapphire shirt and a black jacket. Swiftly dressing up, she cast a straightening spell on her hair, making it slightly wavy. She then applied some eyeliner, lip-gloss and some eye shadow, which made her eyes appear to be smoky. Looking herself, she nodded in satisfaction.

Turning her head towards the door, she heard a knock. Opening the door, she found Draco standing before her in a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt. Raising her eyebrow, she said, " resorted to copying me now Malfoy?" she teased.

Draco smirked at her, " I have no need to copy anyone, I'm just hot," he said smugly.

"You would be, if your head wasn't so swollen," she teased.

"Hey!" Draco protested, "my ego isn't that big!"

Hermione laughed at his pout before saying, " come on you big baby, I didn't wake up early just to stand talking in the corridor."

Draco shook his head and offered her his arm. Hermione looked at him in surprise, " aren't we walking?"

" The quickest way to get there is apparating, let's go," he answered.

"This better be good," Hermione grumbled. Her discomfort at apparating becoming obvious.

Draco sighed before pulling her hand. Concentrating, he pictured his destination and the pair disappeared in a pop.

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Hej da!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**Ch.38**

* * *

Hermione gasped as her feet touched the ground. She took in deep breaths as she attempted to calm herself down as well as to stop the dizziness she was currently experiencing. When she had finally managed to regain her breath, she looked at her surroundings. It took her a few minutes to realise that Draco had apparated them to the heart of the labyrinth. She turned around to find Draco looking at her. Returning his gaze she asked, " okay, what did you want to show me?"

Draco chuckled at her impatience, "Shush," he said, pointing to the rose at the centre of the fountain. Hermione watched in wonder at the closed stone bud, she let out a gasp as the first rays of the sun hit it and it began to open. Each of its petals filled with a teardrop of emerald. Hermione was struck with the beauty of the flower as the sun shone on the emeralds, creating a cascade of soft jade light that illuminated the water in the fountain, making it glow green.

She turned around about to thank Draco when she saw him on one knee.

"Draco what on earth are you doing down there, get up! You'll get grass stains on your…." He voice trailing as he interrupted her.

" Shush Granger," he said.

And for the first time in her life, Hermione actually listened to him and kept quiet, staring at him with widened eyes.

Draco took a deep breath before speaking, "Hermione Jean Granger, I'm not sure if I fell in love with you after seeing you for the first time or somewhere in between the taunts or when you broke my nose. I love you for your courage and beauty and impatience and the way you always manage to make me want to do and be better. But I know I've loved you and I will love you for as long as I live and even after that. What I'm trying to say is will you marry me?"

Hermione stood speechless for a few minutes as she took in his speech. Wiping tears from her eyes she knelt down. "Draco Malfoy, I love you. I think I loved you from the moment I barged into your compartment looking for a frog. These past few days have been wonderful. I've gotten to see a side of you that I wish will never fade. It's not just that side that I love, I love your protectiveness and possessiveness and the way you make me feel when you smile at me, I even love the infuriating way you smirk sometimes. I would be honoured to spend the rest of my life with you," she said, as she kissed him lightly on the lips before pulling away to look at his face.

Draco sat in shock for a few minutes as he took her words. Finally he snapped out of his stupor, and picked her up and spinning her around. Hermione squealed and lightly hit his chest, playfully demanding to be set down. Draco continued to spin her until the world became a blur, and only then did he finally set her down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box his mother had given him.

Kneeling once more he said, " Hermione, allow me to offer you this ring as a promise of my love."

Hermione nodded her head, giving Draco her left hand. She watched in wonder as he slipped on an emerald ring. Standing up he pulled her towards him and placed his lips on hers as he tried to fill the kiss with all his love for her.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy stood by her study window, tears making their way down her face as she saw the declarations of love from the couple. Wiping them away, she thought to herself, "finally." Her mind then drifted to the familiar scene between her love and her.

* * *

Hermione and Draco sat breathless on the black granite bench, both trying to catch their breath after their passionate kiss. Draco looked at Hermione and was once again struck with her beauty, "I'll never get tired of this, this feeling of breathlessness and the feeling of seeing her face when she smiles," he thought to himself.

Standing up he said, " let's go back, I have to tell mother. Be warned, she'll want to help you plan for the wedding," he added jokingly.

Hermione looked at him and said, " we can have the wedding after we graduate."

At her words, Draco looked slightly uncomfortable. " What's the matter?" Hermione asked, as she got up to stand beside him.

Clearing his throat, Draco answered, "graduation is after my birthday, and with this Veela thing, I'm not sure I'll survive not being able to complete the ritual before then," his face becoming a light shade of pink.

" Oh Draco, you should have said so, we can have the wedding during the holidays before graduations, would that be fine for your Veela?" she asked, worriedly.

Draco nodded his head slowly, his face showing his uncertainty. "I think so love, but are you sure?" he asked.

Hermione huffed and answered, " of course I'm sure, I love you, that's all that matters."

Shrugging Draco pulled her hand and started walking back to the manor.

The pair walked briskly back to the dining room, both of their stomach's grumbling from their lack of breakfast. As they entered, they were greeted by Narcissa, who regarded the two with a twinkle in her eye.

Draco and Hermione ate their breakfasts hastily due to their hunger. When they were done Draco looked at his mother and said, " I've asked Hermione to marry me and she said yes. We plan to marry during the holidays and were hoping you could help arrange the wedding."

At his words Narcissa quickly stood up and hugged Hermione and Draco, whispering congratulations in their ears. "Of course Draco, I'll help. But first we need to celebrate this, I'll plan a ball for tomorrow."

"Narcissa that's too soon," Hermione protested.

Narcissa pondered for a few minutes before saying, "very well we shall have the ball the following day. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a ball to plan," she said, excitedly as she rose form her chair.

Hermione looked at Draco and said, "what have we gotten ourselves into?"

Draco simply shrugged and said, " I have no idea princess."

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Arriva deci!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**Ch.39**

* * *

Hermione was woken up by the pop of an elf. Groaning as she opened up her eyes, she looked around, her eyes stopping when she saw Winky.

"Morning Winky, is something the matter?" she asked, her voice still groggy.

"Mistress is calling to Miss to the study ," Winky replied in her small elf voice.

Hermione immediately jumped up out of bed when she heard that Narcissa was calling her.

Running to the bathroom, she shouted, "thank you Winky, please tell Narcissa I will be there in ten minutes."

She was answered with a pop as she jumped into the shower, quickly opening the taps.

* * *

Draco groaned when he heard a pop in his room. Waking up, he saw Winky waiting for him.

"What do you want Winky?" he asked, his voice tinged with annoyance.

"Mistress is calling master to the study," Winky said, her voice sounding slightly cautious.

Draco cursed and stood up, "Winky you can go now."

He leisurely walked towards his bathroom to get ready.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the shower and quickly grabbed a shirt and jeans. Hopping into her underwear, she ran towards her wand. Casting a de-wrinkling spell, she put on her jeans and shirt, before hastily placing a straightening spell on her hair. Checking her watch she saw that she had a few minutes left to get to the study. Cursing, she ran down the corridor, before stopping outside the study door to straighten up and catch her breath.

Opening the door she was greeted by Narcissa who stood by the window, "morning dear, you look lovely today and I must say, you are quite punctual."

Hermione blushed, "thank you, it's a habit of mine, what did you need to see me for?" she asked curiously.

Narcissa turned around, "we should rather wait for Draco to come then I'll tell you both, tea?" she asked, motioning to a silver pot of tea.

* * *

Draco had a slow shower and then took a few minutes to decide what he would wear. Normally he was punctual, but he was slightly annoyed at the early wakeup call, so he decided to let his mother wait awhile.

Unhurriedly dressing up, he took a long look at himself in the mirror before walking out of his bedroom. He strolled down the corridor towards the study.

Opening the door, he said, "good morning mother, what was the urgent matter you had to discuss with me? I was having a rather pleasant dream when Winky woke me up."

Narcissa turned around to speak, when Hermione said, "well I hope you're not always late like this," she teased, as she got up.

Draco walked towards her, kissing her, "good morning princess, sorry to make you wait."

Hermione smiled at him, " I think you should apologise to your mother too."

Draco looked sheepish, "of course, mother I am sorry for making you wait."

Narcissa waved her hand, "never mind that. We have something very important to discuss. We have to get both of you some suitable clothes for tomorrow. "

Hermione groaned softly while Draco asked, " what's happening tomorrow mother?" his voice sounding puzzled.

Narcissa sighed, " the ball darling. Now let's go, we have a long day ahead of us."

She grabbed the floo powder and shouted, "Diagon Alley," before jumping into the green flames.

Hermione and Draco shared a look before jumping after her.

* * *

When they arrived, Narcissa pushed Draco towards a male dressmaker shop, telling him to meet them at a local restaurant for lunch. She then pulled Hermione towards as shop which proudly stated, "Madam Jasmine's Fashion Boutique." Stepping in, Hermione was assaulted with a very strong smell of jasmine that seemed to be emanating from the person stand before her.

Narcissa saw her expression and quickly went to talk to the lady, who turned out to be the owner of the shop.

* * *

Draco made his way to the shop, entering he went towards the cashier. " Give me the three most expensive, black tuxedos that you have," before going to sit on the recliner.

When the cashier returned, he took the clothes and went towards the changing room. Quickly casting a changing spell, he tried on each tuxedo. After settling on one, he went towards the cashier once more, " I want matching shoes with this, size 7, in black and ring it up to the Malfoy account."

He then went to sit on the couch in front of the window, watching Hermione and his mother in the shop opposite to him.

* * *

Hermione had spent the previous hour casting changing spells, trying on all the dresses Narcissa passed to her. She gasped as she saw herself in the mirror. She called to Narcissa, " this is the dress," she said, her voice breathless.

Narcissa looked at her for a few minutes before saying, "you look beautiful in this, Draco will be speechless after seeing you," she teased. Calling up the salesperson she asked for the clothes to be put in the Malfoy account. Hermione, upon hearing this, said, "Narcissa, I'll pay for my dress, don't worry."

Narcissa shook her head, " dear, you are soon going to be a Malfoy; you might as well start spending some of the gold on yourself. Merlin knows we have more than we need. Now where is that attendant, we need some matching shoes to go with your dress, I was thinking silver, if it's alright with you?"

Hermione nodded and mumbled her shoes size when she was asked. Her eyes widened at the size of the heel of the shoe that the attendant had brought, " I couldn't possibly wear those, Narcissa, I'll break my leg," she protested.

" You'll be fine dear; now I think it's time we paid and left. We have to meet Draco for lunch now" Narcissa said.

Sighing in defeat, Hermione walked with Narcissa to the restaurant.

* * *

When the pair arrived they saw that Draco had already arrived and was waiting for them. Nodding his head at them, the pair walked towards him.

Narcissa kissed him quickly on the cheek before sitting opposite him. Hermione took the seat next to him and clasped his hand under the table before she began to browse through the menu.

The trio ordered their food and ate as they spoke about the day they had. When she was done, Narcissa quickly stood up and said, " I'm going to go home, I need to tend my roses."

" Wait mother, we're coming with you," Draco said, as both he and Hermione woke up.

After paying the bill, the trio apparated back to the manor. Narcissa immediately went towards her beloved labyrinth and Hermione ran to the library, leaving Draco alone. He shrugged as he watched the two of them, before walking to his room to try and regain some of the sleep he had lost.

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adios !**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**Ch.40**

* * *

Hermione rubbed her eyes as she woke up from her slightly uncomfortable slumber. Looking around she found that she had fallen asleep in the library with her head in between the pages of a book. She jumped up from her seat and walked quietly to her room. As she entered she looked at the clock at her bedside, only to find to her dismay, that it was already 10'o clock.

Running to the fireplace she threw some floo powder into the fire she had cast, summoning Draco.

* * *

Draco had set an alarm for 11 'o clock, so that he would be able to get ready in time and he was currently having a very pleasant dream when he heard his floo ring. Groaning, he stumbled out of bed and make his way, shuffling slowly, towards the fireplace he was surprised at the sight that awaited him.

* * *

Hermione smiled as she saw a disgruntled Draco frown as he entered her room through the fireplace. He grumbled as he looked at her for a little while before walking towards her bed and falling flat on his back. Hermione took the chance to admire the way his hair spike up in a messy but adorable way and how his shirt had ridden up his side, and was now showing off his sculpted torso.

Hermione stood there, staring at him for a few more minutes before he said, "I can feel you staring at me," with his eyes still closed and his hands over his eyes.

Blushing at being caught, she averted her gaze until he sighed, " you can stare you know, I'm yours."

Hermione cleared her throat, "wake up Draco, I need your help."

Draco immediately woke up when he heard her words, his body tensed, " what's the matter Mione?"

"Relax, I just wanted to know what time the ball was," she said, her voice sounding oddly shy.

Draco laughed and sat back on her bed, " it starts at seven, don't worry you have enough time, not that you need to improve on anything, you're perfect."

Hermione smiled as she felt her blush return, "okay I have to get ready, and I think a certain someone needs to get his sleep because he's talking nonsense." She then started to shoo him out of her room. When she finally managed to push him out the door, she heard him shout through it, " atleast let me floo to my room."

Hermione grinned, "no way, exercise is good for you."

* * *

Draco stared at the door in disbelieve for a few minutes before grumbling and trudging back to his room. When he reached his room, he immediately went towards his bed, sighing as he sunk into the warmth of his blankets.

* * *

Hermione quickly brushed her teeth and called Winky for some breakfast. When the elf had returned, Hermione thanked her and offered her food, which Winky refused before popping back to the kitchen. After watching the house elf leave, Hermione immediately began eating as she planned her schedule for the day. When she was done, she cast a simple charm, effectively sending her dirty plates to the kitchen. Sighing contently at her full belly, she began by summoning her dress and checking for any wrinkles. When she was satisfied that her dress was wrinkle free, she searched through her suitcase and let out an exclamation of victory at her find. She knew that Ginny would have catered for any beauty emergency. She shook the potion vial before hesitantly applying the beauty mask onto her face and then settling onto a chair with one of the books she had brought from the library.

* * *

Draco had been able to gain a few moments of sleep before his alarm went off. Groaning once more, he waved his hand to shut it off before casting another alarm charm for 12 o' clock.

* * *

Hermione had become so immersed in her book that she was startled with the sound of her timer going off. Sighing, she regretfully set down her book, before waving her hand to take off the face mask. Walking towards her clock she saw that it was now 12 o' clock.

She walked towards the bathroom and began to fill the bathtub with hot water as well as cinnamon and honey scented oils. She watched as the water rose before closing the tap, she dipped her feet in to check the temperature. When she was content with the water she shed her clothes and settled into the water, purring as she soaked into the warm water. Summoning her book once more she cast a warming spell on the water and continued to read where she had stopped before.

* * *

Draco awoke to the sound of his alarm once again. His alarm had gone off at 12 o' clock but he had cast another one before slipping into the blissful oblivion of sleep. This time he actually woke up from his bed when the alarm rang. Casting once last forlorn look at it, he made his way to his bathroom. Brushing his teeth quickly, he summoned up some breakfast. When he was done, he cast a gaze at his bedside clock, seeing that it was now 2 o' clock. Upon seeing the time he started to undress and fill the bathtub with some water and mint oils. Settling in, he cast a warming spell, shut his eyes and fell sleep once more.

* * *

When Hermione finished her book, she stood up, letting the water run down her body, and wrapped herself up in a fluffy white towel. Walking to her room she saw that the time was 3 o' clock. Immediately going into rush mode, she cast a few skin treatment spells to get rid of the wrinkles caused by staying water for too long. When she was done and satisfied, she went on to do her hair, casting a straightening spell and a gloss up charm. She then turned towards her dress and muttered a few charms and in seconds she was wearing her ball gown. Turning towards the mirror, she decided to do an easy hairstyle with her hair. And as she was about to begin, she was interrupted with a knock, "Hermione, it's me, Narcissa, I have something for you, can I come in?"

"Sure," Hermione said.

Narcissa stepped in and was struck speechless for a few minutes at the sight before her, " of darling you look like a goddess, I have just the thing to complete your look though," she said, as she pulled out a large velvet box from behind her.

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in what lay encased in the box. Inside the box rested a chain of silver and emeralds with matching earrings and a hair comb.

Hermione watched as Narcissa took the hair comb out and said, " Hermione, may I help you with your hair?"

Hermione nodded, and watched as Narcissa walked forward and began to shape her now wavy hair into an array of soft curls which fell loosely out of a bun before finishing it off with the comb, which she placed on the top of the bun.

Narcissa looked at her with tear in her eyes when she was done, " you truly look beautiful. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to add a few finishing touches to the centre pieces, I will see you in an hour," she said gruffly as she walked away, wiping falling tears from her eyes.

* * *

After Draco had finished in the bath, he had dressed into his tuxedo and finished his ensemble off with a red rose. Looking in the mirror, he spiked his hair loosely, watching as a few strands fell just above his eyes. After a minute or so he walked towards his door and opened it. Strolling down the corridor he was greeted by his mother, who stood by the entrance of the ball room in an azure dress and her blond tresses fanning in her face. Walking up beside her, he kissed her hand, " mother you look lovely," he said.

"Thank you Draco, you look quite handsome yourself," she replied.

Draco was about to say something when he heard the click clack of heels on the staircase, turning his gaze towards the stairs he was amazed at the person who stood in front of him.

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adios !**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**Ch.41**

* * *

The sight in front of him took his breath away. Hermione stood on the third step, her eyes darting around nervously. She wore a gown of dark emerald which started as a bodice with silver jewels and silver patterns before flaring out at her waist, each layer of material woven with soft silver. His eyes slowly travelled from her silver shoes, to her dress, past the emerald necklace which held a dragon pendant, and eventually reached her face. Her hair had been pulled into a loose bun and a green comb nestled on the in front of the bun. Draco yearned to pull it out and simply run his fingers through her mahogany locks. He finally met her eyes, and almost laughed at the nervous expression in them.

Walking up to her, he held out his arms, "Wow Hermione, you look utterly breathtakingly beautiful."

Hermione blushed at his words and took his outstretched arm, walking with him to the ballroom. "You're not so bad yourself, Draco, " she teased.

* * *

When they entered, Hermione was surprised at the décor of the hall. Not only had Narcissa incorporated green into the hall but red as well. The floor was silver and gold, while the curtains were jade and ruby. Along the walls stood snowy white marble pillars, with green vines growing around them with bloomed with crimson flowers, each holding up a roaring golden flame. She found herself so lost in the splendour of the room, that she was slightly surprised when she felt Draco tug her hand before pulling her towards the entrance to meet the guests.

Greeting each once politely, she looked in disappointment at the absence of her friends. Turning her head towards Draco, she looked at him imploringly.

Sighing he said, "Don't worry love, we did invited them, after a lot of convincing on Dumbledore's part. I'm sure they'll come later on."

Nodding her head hopefully, she continued to greet the entering guests before she was attacked by a red-haired girl who ,now, had her in a bone crushing hug.

Struggling to get loose, she said, "Ginny let go, I missed you too but you're wrinkling my dress."

At her words, Ginny immediately let her go, "Hey Mione, I just had to, you look amazing. I missed you so much. I managed to convince Harry to come, not that it was an easy task," she gushed.

Hermione looked down at Ginny's black cocktail dress before saying, " I don't think you had such a hard time convincing Harry dressed like that," with a twinkle in her eye.

Ginny waved her hand, "Oh you know, I had to resort to using some of my womanly charms, now spill! I want to hear everything that happened."

"Relax, we're going to announce something important later and then I'll tell you everything. Now where's Harry?" Hermione asked.

Ginny looked as if she was about to ask again but then reconsidered and pointed Hermione towards Harry.

She started walking in the direction that Ginny had pointed her to. Sneaking up behind the raven- haired boy, she clasped her hands across his eyes. "Guess who," she whispered into his ear.

Hermione yelped as Harry quickly turned her around and enveloped her into a huge hug. "Harry, let go, I can't breathe," she said.

Harry immediately let her go, looking slightly sheepish, "Sorry Mione, forgot my own strength. You've had me worried sick, I thought Malfoy kidnapped you! Did he hurt you Mione, are you okay? " Harry asked in a worried voice.

Hermione stood speechless for a few minutes as she debated whether or not to laugh, as she was deciding against it, she felt a pair of strong, muscular arms embrace her from the back. Inhaling the smell of old leather and mint, she instantaneously knew who it was.

Harry narrowed his eyes at their embrace, "You should let her go Malfoy, we wouldn't want your reputation to fall further than it already has, would we?"

Hermione burrowed even further into the muscular chest behind her as she felt the vibrations of his voice ricochet off her back. "She doesn't seem to mind, do you Hermione?" Draco asked, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Not that much," she muttered, before turning her gaze to Harry, " Don't worry Harry, he hasn't kidnapped me nor did he hurt me. We're together and in love."

Harry stood speechless before saying, "As long as you're happy Mione," before looking behind her and casting a warning glare, " and Malfoy if you so much as hurt one hair on her head, I will kill you in the most painful way I can think of."

Hermione watched in surprise as Draco let her go before extending his hand to Harry, " Listen Potter, I would never hurt her and since we both only want to see her happy I suggest we call a truce, okay?"

Harry looked at his outstretched hand in shock, for a few minutes, before grasping it hesitantly and shaking it. Hermione beamed at the thought that her best friend and her boyfriend… wait… her fiancé were finally getting along.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Harry spotted Ginny and made his way to her.

"Finally I thought he would never leave," he whispered in her ear, eliciting shivers from her. "Shall we dance?" he asked while leading her to the dance floor.

Hermione nodded slowly as he pulled her closer and began to slow dance with her. " I must say you look lovely in green, it really does suite you. And I do love how that dragon looks on you. Perhaps you should have been a Slytherin," he teased.

Hermione laughed and said, " No chance. But I must say you really do clean up well and the tux does look quite good on you."

Draco smirked as he leaned forwards, " Well thank you very much," he said, as his lips slowly met hers.

"Get your bloody hands off her!"

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Sayonara!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**Ch.42**

* * *

Draco groaned but carried on kissing Hermione until he felt a pair of hands trying to wrench him away. Growling, he lifted his head to see who had caused this annoyance. His growling increased as he saw that it was none other than the Weasel who had dared to try and take him away from his mate. He leaned his head forward to continue the kiss, when he felt Hermione being wrenched away from him. He released her due to his shock at the insolents fool's action. He watched in astonishment and outrage as the Weasel then started to shout at his mate.

"Hermione, how could you? You've sided with him, with Malfoy? I love you, and I know you love me. You're mine; you always were, from the very beginning. What are you doing with him? " the Weasel said, his words echoing through the now quiet room. Draco started to walk forward only to find that his Veela had taken control and that its rage left him unable to move. He watched in horror as Hermione stood speechless against the barrage of shouts.

"I know, you only want his money, it that it? You don't love me because I'm poor. So you've taken to shagging with the enemy just because of money. How low could you possibly get Mione?" Ron continued to rant.

Hermione still continued to stand speechless but was unable to stop a tear from running down the side of her eye. Draco, upon seeing this, sprang into action. Running towards them, he grabbed Weasel's collar and hoisted him up in the air.

"How dare you?" he snarled, " you call yourself her friend, you say you love her, how dare you talk to her like that? I love her, and she isn't using me for my money. Now get out before I kill you," Draco said, as he moved his hand, about to throw the git through the doors. He stopped however, when he felt Hermione place a calming hand on his harm, "let him down Draco, I can handle this," she whispered.

Against his better judgement, Draco released his collar and watched in satisfaction as Weaselbee crumbled to the floor. Hermione pulled him up viciously by the ear before slapping him across the face with such the force that the whole room heard it.

"Listen here, Ronald Bilius Weasley, I do not belong to you nor do I love you. I am not using Draco for anything and I love him. Now please get out before I forget that you were one of my best friends and personally hex you into oblivion."

Ron looked as if he were about to reply when Draco cut in, " You heard the lady, now leave. And one more thing Wealsey, she's mine. "

Ron reached down to his robe pockets, about to draw his wand from his pockets, when Harry grabbed him, none to gently, and began to drag him towards the door. Just as they were about to leave, Harry turned around, " Sorry Mione," he said, before apparating the pair back to Hogwarts.

Ginny immediately rushed to her side, " I'm so sorry Mione," she said as she hugged her. "I'm going to tell mum about this and now I'm going to go sort him out, I promise. I'll see you on Monday," she said as she hurried out the door.

Hermione nodded before bursting into tears as she clutched Draco. In the distance she heard Narcissa telling the guests that the ball was cancelled but ignored it as she felt Draco apparate them to her room.

Sighing, she cast a quick changing spell and settled into her bed, now in her warm, comforting pyjamas. She summoned a bottle of firewhiskey, drinking it quickly, before lying down against a pillow. She felt the bed dip a little and turned around only to find herself staring into molten silver eyes.

" I just don't know why he doesn't understand, I love you, not because of your looks or money, I love you for you not anything else,' she said as she snuggled into his warm chest and looked up at him with her doe eyes filled with wooziness. She smiled as she felt Draco wrap his arms around her, " He's a git, love. And I love you too," he said as he tilted his head towards hers.

The kiss started out gentle but eventually became a battle of tongues, as each fought for dominance over the other. Draco pulled back, sighing, " As much as I'd love to continue this princess, it's late and you're tired and most probably drunk."

Grumbling, Hermione snuggled further into his warm chest before saying, " You're such a spoilsport sometimes Draco."

Hermione closed her eyes and was about to drift off to sleep when she heard Draco say, " Sleep now love, and know that you're the only one to have my heart." She let out a soft sigh and let her mind drift away.

* * *

Draco waited until Hermione's breathing had slowed and her face no longer held any evidence of the earlier strain she had been through. It was then that he fully allowed himself to feel the rage that had been coursing through him as he had watch Potter pull the Weasel away. He clenched his fist, the Weasel would get what was coming to him, Draco would personally see to that. With a wicked smirk, he looked down at the sleeping girl in his arms and smiled as he brushed aside a wayward curl.

"Did you know that we are called soulmates because our souls are bonded?" he said asked with a smile, " We are by the very definition; soul mates. Bound together for eternity. And I don't plan of ever letting you go."

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Au revoir!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**Ch.43**

* * *

Hermione groaned as she tried to sit up, her killer headache forcing her to lie flat on her bed again. Attempting to wake up again, she saw Draco standing at the end of the bed, holding a small flask filled with sapphire liquid.

Scrunching her face she said, " gimme. Please."

Draco looked at her for a few minutes before he chuckled and walked towards her. Sitting down beside her, he handed her the potion. He watched in amusement as she grimaced at the bitter flavour before she turned to look at him.

"Thanks, I needed that," she said, a smile creeping up on her face.

Draco shook his head, " No problem love, now I would like to know how you learnt to drink like that," he said, a grin on his face.

Hermione blushed before falling back on her bed, "How much did I drink and what did I do?" she asked, hiding her face underneath the blanket.

Draco leaned forward and slowly pulled it off her face, "Let's just say that the wine cellar is missing a rather old bottle of whiskey," he laughed at her dismayed face, "Don't fret love, Malfoy Manor houses a vast array of ancient alcohol, your little drink barely caused a dent. And don't worry I didn't let you do anything," he reassured her.

Hermione sighed in relief before sitting up again, her gaze settling on the ruby bedding. "I sometimes drink when I'm stressed out about something," she said softly.

Draco leaned forward and pulled her into his arms, " Don't worry about that git, he wouldn't dare cause any more trouble."

Hermione leaned into his chest, softly sniffling, " I know that, it's just what he said. Does he really think I'm that low, that cheap? Doesn't he understand how happy you make me?"

Draco ran his fingers gently through her hair, "Shh love, he's a fool."

After a few minutes Hermione's tears stopped and she tilted her face towards Draco's.

"I'm sorry," she said, as she stared into his eyes.

" It's fine love," Draco murmured. " So what do you want to do today?" he asked after a while.

Hermione tilted her head to the side as she considered, biting the side of her lip. " We could start to plan the wedding," she said nervously.

Draco nodded and pulled her up, " Sure, I'll go tell mother while you get ready, okay?" he asked.

"Sure," Hermione said.

As she watched Draco leave, she thought to herself, "Do I really want this? Am I ready for this?" before she shaking her head, "Of course I am, I love him."

She then got up and started to get ready. When she was done, she hesitantly opened her door and walked by herself to the dining room. She entered the room only to find Draco and his mother in a deep conversation. Deciding not to disturb them, she quietly sat down and began eating. When she was nearly done Narcissa started talking animatedly to her.

"Darling, Draco told me you want to start planning the wedding, I would love to help if you would let me," Narcissa said in an excited voice.

"Of course, I would love for you to help," Hermione said.

"Thank you, now when would you like to hold the wedding?" she asked.

Hermione thought for a few minutes before saying, " I was thinking about maybe in late October, due to our situation. And I was hoping we could have it in your garden, if you don't mind?"

Narcissa shook her head, " Of course not Hermione, I would be honoured to have your wedding here, now have you given any thought to you dress?" she asked.

Hermione nodded and was about to share her ideas, when a thought entered her mind, "Draco!"

Draco's head rose and he quickly got up and made his way to her, "What's the matter love?"

"I just realised, my parents… they don't know. In the rush for the ball, I completely forgot," Hermione said as she worriedly ran a hand through her hair.

Draco laughed and Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I don't think that this is a laughing matter Draco."

"I know Mione. It's just that I took care of that long ago," Draco said as he finished chuckling.

Hermione gave him a confused look which caused him to stifle a laugh that threatened to escape again, " I asked them the day I convinced you to take me to meet them," he explained.

Hermione cast a narrowed gaze at him, "That was before you proposed. You must have been very sure about my answer."

Draco gave her a sheepish look before placing a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, "I had only hoped that you would say yes. It was quite nerve wrecking you know, not knowing your answer and having to ask your parents for permission," Draco said as he gave her a mock anxious look.

"Oh you poor thing," Hermione laughed as she kissed him softly before whispering in his ear, "Thank you."

Draco nodded and moved back to his place before Hermione turned back to Narcissa and continued their planning.

* * *

Draco watched the two women discussing their plans for a while before getting up and walking out to his room. He slowly entered and fell flat onto his bed, his eyes traveling to his ceiling which was painted as a starry night. "I'm going to get married in three months," he thought to himself, "I'm going to marry my mate." His thoughts were interrupted by his Veela purring loudly in contentment. Sighing as he felt it's anticipation, he thought back to the first time he heard who his mate was, smiling at his foolishness. Stifling a yawn, he closed his sleepy eyes. He had not had much sleep the previous night because he had stayed up for most of the night, watching over Hermione as she slept in his arms. Allowing his eyes to close, he drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of Hermione circling in his mind.

* * *

Hermione and Narcissa were so caught up in their planning they missed to notice Draco's departure until a few hours had passed. By the end of their discussion Hermione's dress and the colour scheme for the wedding had already been planned. Stifling a yawn, Hermione politely excused herself as she went to look for Draco. She walked lazily through the corridors until she could find no sign of him. Giving up, she stood by a pillar, her eyes snapping open as she thought of an idea. Concentrating deeply she tugged at the silver link between her and Draco. She follow it and stopped when she found herself outside his room door.

Curiously she opened it slowly as she peered inside. When she saw Draco sleeping, she boldly walked in, closing the door behind her. His room seemed to embody the very essence of him. It was filled with different hues of green with an old carved mahogany desk and his broom in the corner. In the centre of the room stood a green bed, and upon it lay a sleeping Draco. Walking towards him, she marvelled at the innocent look on his face. She spotted a stray strand of hair which was on his face and was unable to stop herself from tucking it behind his ear. As she pulled back she felt a hand tug hers. Looking up quickly, she stared into sleepy silver eyes.

" Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"That's a very nice wake up," Draco said in an adorable sleepy voice. He pulled her hand again but this time he managed to pull her onto the bed. When Hermione was about to get up, he said, "Please stay." And Hermione found herself unable to leave, so she settled down beside him, her body facing his. When he closed his eyes once again, she felt him slowly thread his fingers through hers, effectively locking them together. Smiling, she closed her eyes and joined him in the world of sleep.

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Hasta La Proxima!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**Ch.44**

* * *

Draco was awoken the next morning by Hermione shaking him. Groggily sitting up, he looked around as he tried to make sense of the fact that the room was still dark.

"Go back to sleep, love," he murmured as he fell flat on the bed again. He let out a disgruntled groan when Hermione pulled him up again.

"We have to go back to Hogwarts," she whispered.

Sighing he woke up again, rubbing his eyes, he asked, "What's the time?"

"Around six o' clock," Hermione answered, her voice sounding energetic.

"What! You woke me up at six o'clock in the morning?" Draco grumbled, "Damn woman! I need my sleep," he teased.

Hermione laughed before turning around and shrinking her already packed trunk before placing it into her pocket. She muttered a spell, sending all of Draco's clothes into his trunk before shrinking his as well and pocketing it. Draco watched her for a few minutes before shaking her head and waking up off his bed.

He walked towards his bathroom and had a quick shower before summoning his clothes into the bathroom. Walking out of the bathroom, fully clothed, he was greeted with a potion which Hermione had thrust towards him. He opened it and sniffed at it, "What is this?" he asked as he scrunched his nose at the peppery smell.

Hermione laughed at his expression, " It's a pepper-up potion, how do you think I managed to stay awake so early?"

Draco instantly downed the potion and immediately felt more alert. Turning towards Hermione, he said, "Thanks I needed that, now what time are we supposed to leave?"

"Well we leave at seven but I thought you would want to say goodbye to your mother so I woke you up a little earlier," she said, her eyes looking at the floor.

Draco noticed this and went to her. As he neared her, he lifted up her face gently to stare into her eyes, "What's wrong love?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about everyone's reaction to the news," she mumbled.

Draco looked at her for a second before leaning towards her and setting his lips to hers. After a few minutes he pulled back, " Do you still care about what other people think?"

When Hermione nodded, he once again set his lips to hers. "Do you still care what people think even though I love you?" he asked once again.

Instead of answering Hermione leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, trying to push all her love and passion for him into the kiss. Pulling away she said, " As long as I have you, I couldn't care less about what others think."

Waking up, she pulled him along and the pair set off to the study, hand in hand.

* * *

Narcissa stood in her study, her gaze looking at the dim horizon. She had received an owl the previous night reminding her that Draco and Hermione would have to leave in the morning. She braced herself against the loss of company that she had had during the previous week. She eventually let her mind wonder to the wedding she was planning. She couldn't have wanted a better bride for Draco then Hermione, they belonged together. She suddenly felt saddened as she remembered wistfully how Lucius would have wanted to see his son's wedding. Her sad musings were interrupted by a knock on the door. Wiping her eyes, she said, " Come in," before turning around to greet the couple.

* * *

Draco hesitantly knocked on the door of his mother's study, opening it slowly when he heard his mother's voice. Pulling Hermione inside, he shut the door quietly before turning towards his mother. Clearing his throat, he said, "Mother we have to go back to Hogwarts today."

He watched as his mother turned to look at him with sad eyes, " I know son," she said. "I trust you are packed and ready?" she asked in a gruff voice.

Draco, upon hearing the tears in his mother voice, ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her. " We'll be back, it's only for a short time," he promised in her ear.

At his words, Narcissa's tears burst free and she wept openly onto her son's shoulder. "I know, but I'll still miss the both of you," she said as she raised her head to beckon Hermione into their circle. "But I know you'll be alright because you'll have each other," she said as she stepped out of her son's embrace to let the pair hug.

She turned around towards the door and wiped away her tears. Clearing her throat she said, " Now I thinks it's about time for you to leave, we wouldn't want you to be late. Hermione, darling, do take care of him and don't worry I'll be planning the wedding and don't forget to owl me if either of you need anything, okay?" she asked.

She watched as the pair nodded then kissed both of them on the cheek before leaving the study to shed her tears freely in her room.

* * *

Draco looked between the fireplace and the door, his heart being torn between going to comfort his mother or going back to Hogwarts with Hermione. Shaking his head, he cleared his confusion, he knew his mother had left so as to avoid this. Turning towards Hermione, he lifted up her hand and kissed her engagement ring before setting it down beside her. Still holding her hand, he looked into her eyes, noting the uncertainty in them. He kissed her softly on the lips, urging her lips to allow entrance to him. He groaned as he was interrupted by the sound of the grandfather clock ring to announce their departure time. Grabbing some floo powder, he threw it into the fireplace while saying, "Hogwarts." Looking back at Hermione, he squeezed her fingers before looking up at her eyes, "Ready?" he asked.

Hermione nodded slowly and squeezed his hand in return, " I would go anywhere with you," she whispered before pulling both of them into the fireplace.

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Arriva Deci!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**Ch.45**

* * *

Draco stood up and muttered a quick spell to dust his robes of all the soot that had gathered when they had landed. Grumbling he turned towards Hermione, who was doing the same, " You could have warned me, woman," he said with a mock growl.

Hermione started to laugh, "Ah but that would have ruined the look on your face when we arrived," she teased.

With Draco grumbling and Hermione laughing, the pair was interrupted by the clearing of a throat. Looking up they saw the headmaster sitting by his desk with a twinkle in his eye. Blushing Hermione instantly quietened down, "Sorry professor," she said sheepishly.

"No problem, my dear. Now I expect you both had a wonderful trip and I hope that you will be able to catch up on all the work you have missed. Breakfast is going to start in the next hour, I trust you will be ready for the school day," he said.

Both of them nodded. "Good, now off with you," he said.

Hermione and Draco quickly exited the room, running down the corridor towards the Head's dormitories. When they reached, Draco muttered the password and as they entered they were surprised to see the work they had missed waiting for them on the coffee table. They walked towards it and each picked up their individual work.

Sighing Draco said, "I suppose we better start with this."

"I guess so, and Draco, one more thing, I'm asking Ginny to be my maid of honour," Hermione said as she walked towards her room.

"Sure love, no problem, as long as Blaise is my best man," Draco said back as he walked towards his room.

The pair went their separate ways to do the work they had missed and also to think about how to tell their friends their news.

* * *

Hermione rubbed her eyes as she finished her Charms homework, the pepper-up potions effects were running out. She made a mental note to pick up another once before going to her first class. Afterwards she began to plan a way to tell Ginny about her news. As she thought, her face immediately brightened up as she thought of the perfect way to tell her.

Rushing down the stairs which led from her room to the common room, she bumped into Draco, who then landed on his butt. Waking up he looked at her grumpily, " I was about to call you for breakfast, you didn't have to push me," he said teasingly.

"Sorry," Hermione said, as she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before running past him to the portrait.

* * *

Draco watched her leave and shook his head before standing up. He had decided to tell Blaise his news straight out and also ask him to be his best man. Draco walked down the stairs slowly as he felt the pepper-up potion wear out. Stretching, he walked lazily through the portrait and down the corridor towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione ran excitedly, stopping only when she reached the Great Hall. Instantly, her eyes began scanning the hall for familiar long crimson hair. Spotting it, she waved her hand as she tried to get Ginny's attention. When Ginny finally saw her, she motioned towards the corner by the Great Hall. She then walked by herself to the corner, waiting for Ginny.

After a few minutes, she sighed in relief as she saw Ginny walking towards her.

"Hey Mione, what's up?" Ginny asked.

"Gin I have some news, and I have to tell you it, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, not yet," Hermione said softly.

"Was this what you were going to announce at the ball?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded and Ginny looked at her in excitement," then sure Mione, I promise, now spill."

Hermione took a deep breath in before beginning to speak, " Oh Gin it was perfect, we were with his mother, and she was so nice. And he even wanted to meet my parents, they actually seemed to get along as well. And there was this garden with a fountain and he proposed and I said yes, and I love him, and we're going to get married in October. And I would like you to be my maid of honour," she said quickly.

Ginny was quiet for a few minutes as she processed what Hermione had just told her. After she was done, she rushed forward and hugged Hermione tightly. "Oh Mione of course, I'm so excited for you. Oh I can't wait! So what can I help with?" Ginny said excitedly.

Hermione hugged Ginny back fiercely, a smile spreading on her face, " Thanks Ginny I really appreciate your support and if you want to help with anything, I'll tell Narcissa. She's planning the whole thing."

The two girls sat in the corner for the entire breakfast, each talking animatedly about the wedding to come.

* * *

Draco walked towards the Slytherin table, his eyes searching for Blaise. When he found him, he walked towards him.

"Hey mate can I speak to you for a moment?' he asked.

"Sure," Blaise said.

Draco walked towards the entrance with Blaise on his tail. When he reached the window facing the Quidditch field, he turned around to find a curious Blaise looking at him. Sighing he said, " Listen Zabini, I'm getting married and I want you to be my best man, okay?"

Blaise was silent for a few minutes before nodding his head, " Sure Draco, I'm happy for you and I'd be glad to be your best man. So when's the doom date?"' he asked jokingly.

Draco chuckled before saying, " It's October, I'm getting married in October."

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adieu!**


	46. Chapter 46

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**** There's a quote from Grey's Anatomy, I do not own it!**

**Ch.46**

* * *

In Hogwarts there was a buzz going around the school, the famous Gryffindor war heroine and the pureblood prince of Slytherin were to be married. A cheerful Hermione and smiling Draco could be seen walking down corridors, enveloped in their own personal bubble. A content Harry and an excited Ginny could be seen trailing after them, both smiling mischievously. What caused the most commotion was the fact that the other person from the Golden Trio was rumoured to be spotted muttering curses at the happy couples.

For Hermione and Draco, the days flew by as they filled it with library dates and picnics mixed with wedding plans. The days whizzed by, quickly becoming weeks, then weeks into months and before they knew it, the big day had arrived.

* * *

Hermione woke up; her head pounding with a headache caused by the bachelorette party Ginny, Lavender and Patil twins had thrown her. Her headache increased as a pounding sound came from the other side of the door. Groaning, she woke up from the bed and stumbled towards the door. She flung it open, shooting death glares at the person who had awoken her. Her glare lessened when she saw Ginny standing in front of her with a chipper smile and a flask of sapphire blue liquid. She immediately wrenched the flask from Ginny's hand and drank it.

Her headache instantly disappeared and she was able to form coherent sentences. "Morning Ginny, what brings you here? she asked cheerfully.

"Oh Mione, stop joking! We have to get ready," Ginny said, as she pushed past Hermione and lifted out a small square from her pocket. She muttered an enlargement spell and laid down her parcel.

Hermione looked at her dubiously for a few minutes before her memories rushed back to her. " Oh of course, we ... we better get dressed," she mumbled as she sat down, her mind trying to wrap around the event about to happen.

At her words Ginny bustled past her and began to speak forcefully, " Okay Mione, you get to the bath and soak into the bathtub with some oils while I get ready, then we'll get you ready. Go! Shoo!" Ginny said as she pushed Hermione towards the bathroom.

Slightly muddled, Hermione filled up the tub before adding some cinnamon and honey scented oils. Undressing, she sighed as she slowly slipped into the hot water and let the combination of scents engulf her. She kept a watchful eye towards the door opposite her in case Draco decided to enter without knocking, an act which he had mistakenly done a couple of times. She shook her head then, remembering that Draco was in the Slytherin common room, getting ready. Closing her eyes, she let herself be enveloped in the soothing effects of the water.

* * *

Draco woke up early in the morning to find himself between Blaise and a snoring Crabbe. Pushing off Crabbe's arm, he pulled himself up from between the two boys. He stared back at the pair before walking up to Blaise and hitting him lightly on the head. "Oi, wake up you bloody git," he said.

Blaise groaned before rolling onto his side and opening on of his blue eyes. "What's your problem Malfoy?" he growled as he rubbed his sore head.

"I'm getting married, if you've forgotten Zabini, and I would rather not be late for my own wedding," Draco said, as he smirked at his sleepy companion.

"And I thought the bride was meant to be the grumpy one," Blaise grumbled as he sat up. "Well then since you insist on being early, you go bath and I'll get rid of these two," he said, gesturing towards the still sleeping Crabbe and Goyle.

Sighing, Draco nodded and walked off into the private bathroom that had been installed for him. He stepped into the shower and groaned as he felt the hot water run down his back. Leaning his head back against the wall, he let his thoughts drift towards the events to come.

* * *

Hermione's light slumber was interrupted once again by a pounding on the door. Groaning, she lowered herself into the water and tipped her head backwards, letting her hair fan out around her face. But still the pounding continued, "Hermione Jean Granger, I am opening this door and you better be out of that bath tub," Ginny shouted from the other side of the door.

Groaning once more, Hermione woke up from the tub and wrapped a fluffy white robe around herself. Sighing she said, " Come in Gin."

Ginny quickly opened the door and pulled her out. "Merlin Mione you took forever, now we've only got an hour to get you ready," Ginny said sternly.

"Sorry Gin," Hermione said sheepishly as she sat down on the chair in front of the dresser.

Ginny huffed and walked towards her, pulling out her wand as she stood behind her. She pointed her wand at Hermione's hair and began to mutter charms which sent Hermione's curls moving into place. Next she summoned her make-up kit and began to apply some make-up to Hermione's face. When she was done and satisfied, she pulled Hermione up and cast a spell which effectively dressed Hermione in her wedding dress. She then walked out of the bathroom, towards the room, and began to neaten her hair, leaving Hermione to herself.

* * *

"Oi Malfoy, hurry up!" Blaise's voice shouted.

Draco was immediately awoken from his stupor and shut off the water, quickly drying himself with his wand. He summoned up his suit and muttered a charm and he found himself instantly in his suit, without a piece out of place. Walking towards the mirror, he eyed his platinum hair before deciding to spike it lightly. When he was satisfied, he walked to the door and flung it open to reveal a grumpy looking Blaise who was still in his pyjamas.

"Really Zabini as my best man I expect you to be ready," Draco said as he smirked, walking past Blaise towards the drawer.

Blaise looked as if he were about to say something but changed his mind and walked into the bathroom shutting the door loudly behind him with nary but a huff which only resulted in a chuckling Draco.

* * *

Hermione looked at the foreign creature in front of her. The person before her had chocolate brown eyes which were brought out by the light shade of grey which surrounded them. Her hair hung loosely from the up style it was in and sun caught in her mahogany locks, making them to appear silk ringlets. The dress she wore had a lace back, connected to the fitted front with silver ribbons, which slowly wound through the white silk of the dress and spiralled down the long sleeves which stopped just before her hand, only the peak of the sleeve reached her middle finger and stay there, connected by silver rings. Some of the few dashes of colour that could be seen were the sparkling ruby necklace, earrings and ring she wore, all heirlooms of her soon- to- be family. Your attention was drawn to her lips, which were the dark red colour of the sky when the sun had just set.

Hermione had been so pre-occupied with her inspection that she missed to notice Ginny sneaking up behind her until she had tugged her towards the door where her father stood.

Sniffling slightly, she hugged him. "Hi daddy," she said somewhat shyly.

"You look beautiful sweetheart," her father murmured as he offered her his arm.

Hermione took it and watched Ginny take his other hand and in the next minute, they stood in the heart of the rose labyrinth where Draco had proposed to her. This time however it looked different. The black granite bench had been moved and now there stood a small altar in front of the fountain. In front of the alter, on either sides of the long patch of red stretch of flowers, stood rows of chairs.

And in each chair was one of either Hermione's or Draco's friends. Hermione felt the tears return to the corners of her eyes as she took in all the smiling faces of the people who stood on either side of her. She looked forward and saw Draco standing at the end of the path in his black suit, his platinum hair shining in the sun's rays. Her knees weakened as she took in his smile and the love in his eyes. She felt her father squeeze her hand and she nodded her head slowly to him before they began to walk as the music started. The aisle seemed too long and she nearly pulled her father in her hurry to get to Draco.

Finally she arrived and stood in front of him.

* * *

Draco was knocked speechless at the breathtakingly beautiful creature who walked towards him. He felt his heart clench as he took in her heart shaped face and the tender look in her eyes. She was exquisite. He was so mesmerised by her beauty that he failed to notice that she had arrived in front of him until Blaise coughed and elbowed him in the back. He snapped out of his stupor and gave him a thankful glance before his eyes were once again captured by her beauty.

He listened as the priest presided over the wedding. When it was his turn to say his vows he poured all his love into his words, " I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, offer you Hermione Jean Granger a commitment for a year or a day, for as long as this love shall last in this life time and for the bonding of all lifetimes. I offer you my heart and my love and hope that you will accept it," he said.

* * *

Hermione felt tears run down the sides of her face as she heard the love in Draco's vows, she felt her heart clench as she took in not only his emotions but his words. Clearing her throat, she said, " I, Hermione Jean Granger, accept you Draco Lucius Malfoy, and in turn I give to you my heart, love and life. I offer to you a commitment for a lifetime filled with love which will continue for all lifetimes."

With their words, the priest took each of their hands and bound them together with thread of their magic, the silver and gold mingling and joining eventually becoming one. After the glow disappeared, the priest continued, " Draco has prepared a few words to say to his bride."

Hermione shot Draco a confused looked and washed as he flushed a light shade of pink before clearing his throat, "Hermione of this, I am sure. You are my partner, my soulmate, my very best friend. My heart beats for you… and I promise you this. I promise you to lay my heart in the palm of your hands. I promise you me."

Hermione stood in wonder at his words before squeezing his hands, "My Draco, my dearest love. You are quite simply the holder of my entire heart. I would be able to accept your heart only because I have already given my heart to you. I vow that I am yours and you will forever be mine," she said before kissing his softly.

The priest then proclaimed, "I hereby declare this pair to be wed," but they hardly acknowledged his words as they found themselves lost in their kiss.

* * *

Draco pulled back and looked Hermione before slowly tilted his head back to hers, his lips gently pressing down on hers. The kiss eventually elevated, leaving some of the guests to clear their throats, their faces slightly tinged with pink. The pair reluctantly pulled away and walked towards the crowd, not once letting go of each other's hands. Blaise clapped Draco on the pair and kissed Hermione on the cheek before walking towards the food table. They were then greeted by Harry who hugged Hermione all the while looking threateningly at Draco over her shoulder. After shooting Draco one more glare he walked towards the fountain to inspect the roses. Ginny ecstatically hugged the pair and made Hermione promise to tell her details about the honeymoon.

When they had greeted all the guests, Draco and Hermione made their way to the dance floor and twirled around. "You look beautiful Mione," Draco whispered in Hermione's ear.

Blushing Hermione smiled, "Thanks, so does that mean that I could get a clue as to where our honeymoon is?" she asked.

Draco chuckled, "Oh no my dear wife, you've just got to wait and see."

Hermione's father claimed the next dance with her and Draco went to dance with his mother.

While they watched the pair dance, Hermione's father said awkwardly, " Hermione I just want to say I'm proud of you. Not only me but your mother as well. And we love you honey, we always will."

Hermione smiled and hugged her father closer, "Thanks dad."

They continued to dance awkwardly until Draco came back and claimed his bride again.

They lingered like this before Ginny came by them, " Hey guys, the honeymoon is about to start, so I suggest you go now before your guests decide to accompany you."

Hermione smiled, "Okay Gin. Thank you, thank you for everything you did for me," she said as she hugged the red-haired girl fiercely. Ginny returned the hug with equal fierceness before letting her go, " Now go, both of you, shoo," she said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Hermione nodded and wiped her tears before taking Draco's hand. Draco looked at her, "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded her head, "Ready."

* * *

**Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Au revoir! **


	47. Chapter 47

**This is the chapter you have all been waiting for: the honeymoon. I hereby apologize in advance if this chapter is bad cause I'm not used to writing such scenes as well as the fact that this is a T-rated fan fic.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine. **

**Ch.47**

* * *

Draco smiled as he grasped Hermione's hand and ran to the apparation site with a shower of rice following them. He continued to smile until they had reached the site. Turning around to face her, he let out a surprised laugh at the amount of rice that had managed to attach itself to her. Leaning forward, he chuckled as he started to pick out tiny white specs of rice from her hair. Hermione stared at him in surprise for a few minutes before she lifted her hand up and began to help him.

A few minutes later, the pair had managed to get rid of a sizable amount of rice and were looking at each other, slightly awkwardly. Sighing, Draco smiled, " Ready to go, love?"

Hermione tilted her head, as if to consider his question, before turning her gaze back to him." Always," she said as she leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. The pair stayed like this for about five minutes before Draco pulled away, his face faintly pink from breathlessness. He stepped back and offered Hermione his arm.

Hermione took it instantly and without a sign of hesitation. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the dizziness associated with apparating. When she opened them again, she looked out in amazement at the sparkling sapphire lake in front of her and the house that stood in the back drop.

* * *

Draco stifled a smirk as he felt Hermione's wonder at the house before her. The house had been in his family for centuries and he had spent plenty of vacations there with his mother while his father was away on business.

He waited a few seconds for Hermione to snap out of her amazed stupor before tugging her hand. He chuckled as he heard the groan of protest that escaped her lips. He continued to pull her until they reached the threshold, where he let go of her hand and place his hand onto the door, lifting all the locking enchantments on it. When the doors swung open, he smiled in satisfaction before stooping down and scooping Hermione into his arms.

When she began to protest, he said, " Now love, this is a tradition and I'm nothing if not a traditionalist."

Hermione continued to struggle for a few more minutes before settling into his arms and grumbling, "There's nothing traditional about us, you're a Veela and I'm a witch."

Draco laughed and his laughter rang out through the empty halls. " You forget princess, I'm a wizard too."

Hermione turned her face away from him and continued to grumble to herself quietly. Draco continued to walk with her in his arms until he reached the staircase, where he slowly turned her head and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

After a couple of minutes, Hermione pulled back. "That's not a tradition," she said, her voice sounding breathless.

Draco smiled before leaning to her ear, " Let create new ones," he whispered, his voice creating shivers which ran down her spine.

With that Draco apparated both of them into the main bedroom.

* * *

Hermione drew a deep breath as a bout of dizziness hit her. When she released it, she found that she was now in the master suite of the house. When she felt Draco set her down gently, she turned around to look at him. His molten silver eyes had darkened a few shades with desire and his teeth had now elongated slightly to resemble fangs. Feeling curious, Hermione moved her finger towards his mouth and ran her finger along the sharp edges. Draco let out a low, husky moan as he breathe in the scent of her. Hermione, feeling encouraged by the sound, continued to run her finger along his fangs, down to his lips and finally settling onto his jaw. Draco had had his eyes closed during the whole exchange and opened them to see Hermione staring at him with faintly darkened eyes.

Groaning, he tugged her into his arms and kissed her. The pair immediately began a passionate dance of tongues, each trying to push as much of their love into the kiss as possible. Draco broke away from the kiss and began to nibble his way down Hermione's neck, eliciting slight shivers from her.

When she couldn't take the wait any longer, Hermione pulled Draco's lips back to hers. Draco let out a groan as he tugged at her shirt, all the while maintaining the kiss. The pair quickly broke apart once more, this time to pull at each other's clothes. Eventually the two became one and at the pinnacle of their love, Draco bit down on the Hermione's neck, sealing the ritual.

When they were finished Draco leaned forward and licked the wound on Hermione's neck, sealing the wound his bite had made. "I'm sorry," he said gruffly.

"For what?" asked Hermione, puzzled.

"Didn't I hurt you?" Draco asked surprised.

"No, it was quite the opposite," Hermione said, her face turning red.

Draco looked at her for a few seconds, trying to discern if she was telling him the truth, when he was content with what he found, he kissed her gently on her lips and said, " I love you, now and forever."

Hermione smiled back at him, " As I love you," she said.

* * *

**I'm deeply sorry for the horrible chapter, I just didn't know how to right this particular scene. Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Adieu! **


	48. Epilogue

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters; J.K Rowling does! The storyline, however, is mine.**

**Epilogue **

* * *

**3 years later…**

Draco paced outside the while doors, his face paler then usual and his fists clenched. Blaise watched him for a few more minutes before sighing, " Draco, mate, she'll be fine, calm down."

Draco stopped and glared at him for a few seconds before continuing his nervous march. Blaise looked at him before shaking his head and picking up a Wizarding Weekly magazine. Next to him sat a very nervous looking Harry and a very excited Ginny. Blaise continued to ignore the pair and immersed himself into the magazine.

He turned his head when he heard the sound of the white doors opening. "Mr Malfoy, you can come through now."

Draco, too, had looked up and breathe a sigh of relief as he walked towards the doors.

"Good luck Draco," Blaise said softly. Draco turned around quickly and gave him a curt nod before pushing the doors open and stepping through them.

* * *

Draco drew in a deep breath and continued walking until he stood in front of the room in which Hermione lay. He stood outside the door for a few more minutes before twisting the door knob, slowly opening the door. He poked his head in to check if it was safe, and then entered the room fully. He briskly made his to the bed in which Hermione was. Her mahogany curls were plastered to her head with sweat and she looked up at him, smiling weakly.

"How are you, princess?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione smiled at him before saying, "Oh I'm just peachy even though I've been in labour for two hours," her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Draco looked at her sheepishly before sitting down on the chair beside her bed. He took her hand in his and began to stroke it soothingly. As he was doing so a Mediwitch entered. Draco acknowledged their presence but did not leave Hermione's bedside.

The Mediwitch cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Mrs Malfoy, it's time," she said stiffly.

Hermione nodded her head and tensed her hand. Draco allowed her to clutch his hand, her grip becoming painful.

"Now, if you would please push, Mrs Malfoy," the Mediwitch said stiffly.

Hermione scrunched up her face and began to concentrate as she concentrated all her energy on following the Mediwitch's instruction.

"Breath love," Draco said, trying to be helpful.

"I am," Hermione spat out.

Draco smoothed back her hair off her forehead before whispering in her ear, "Push princess."

Hermione whipped her head to face his, her eyes becoming slits and her grip increasing. "You try doing this," she said.

Draco leaned in towards her and kissed her lightly on her forehead. "Push Mione," he whispered.

Hermione continued to glare at him, " This… this is all your... your fault, you know," she said, her voice coming out in gasps.

Draco looked at Hermione sheepishly, "Sorry love," he murmured.

The Mediwitch lifted her head up from the foot of the bed, " You do need to push now Mrs Malfoy," she said.

Hermione barely acknowledged her and used the last of her will power to push with all her might. She felt a sharp pain and suddenly heard the cry of a baby. She weakly lifted her head up to see the Mediwitch come towards her, holding a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Malfoy, you have a son," the Mediwitch said, a small smile on her face as she handed Hermione the baby.

Hermione smiled as she looked at the small baby in her arms. "Beautiful," she murmured as she brought the tiny bundle closer to her. She turned her head towards Draco, who now sat shocked in his chair. Smiling, she sent him a small call through the Veela bond which seemed to wake him up. "Would you like to hold your son?" she asked.

Draco nodded dumbstruck and opened up his arms. Hermione watched in amusement as he made an awkward cradle and held the baby gently, almost as if he thought he would break.

Draco held his son, staring into grey eyes, much like his own, before handing him back to Hermione. " I have to go tell the others," he said gruffly, running out of the door and sinking to his knees next to it. There, he let all his tears of happiness flow. He sat like that for a few minutes before composing himself and pushing apart the two white doors. He was greeted by their anxious looking friends. Taking in a deep breath, he said, " It's…it's a boy."

Blaise broke out into a huge smile and walked towards him, clapping him hard on the back. "Congrats mate," Blaise said. Next came Harry who shook his hand and Ginny who hugged him. "I better go back," Draco said, as he walked back.

When he pushed the door this time, he felt as if a weight had been lifted up off him. He walked happily back to the room where his wife and son waited. He swung open the door and stepped in to find Hermione with the baby in her hands. He smiled as he walked towards her, "We really need to think of a name," he said.

"I know. I thought maybe Scorpius," Hermione said.

"Hmm Scorpius, I like it," Draco said thoughtfully.

"So Scorpius it is," Hermione said as she looked at the cooing baby in her arms and then at her husband.

Draco smiled and walked to her. "I love you," he said.

Hermione smiled back at his, "Always."

* * *

**Okay, so this is now finished, thank you to all my reviews, favourites and followers. Review and enjoy!**

**Ps: sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors.**

**Au revior!**

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I started this story in 2014 and I admit I was shocked that by how many people actually read and enjoyed it. But when I read it, I was dismayed by the errors, both grammatical and in the plot, so I decided to update the story. And this is the culmination of months of work. The initial story was 46 chapters and I added another 2, which I hope were well received. I would like to convey my deepest appreciation to those who had read my first attempt of this story and the updated version as well, I also would like to thank those who have read the story for the first time. Classic was my first ever story and I must say that when I receive news of reviews, favourites or follows, I cannot help but feel like a parent proudly watching her child grow. So thank you to all my readers, both new and old. Your support is what helps me find the inspiration to write.**

**XOXO GothicReader**

_The ending of one story and maybe, just maybe the start of another._


End file.
